So Not Typical Boarding School
by citystars
Summary: When 17 year old Bella Swan attends the prestigious Waverly Prep Boarding School, she meets Edward Cullen, your average school player. When Edward takes interest to Bella, will she fall for him? Better than it sounds. Rated M for Safety. EXB OOC All Human
1. Preface

A/N: I'm gonna make this real quick…. This is my fanfiction and I don't know if I'm any good or not. Reviews welcome, constructive criticism welcome, but NOT FLAMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DON'T BOTHER READING IT. With that cleared up, enjoy! :D

* * *

Preface

People always say "Revenge's a bitch." Me? I never believed that. Until now. I didn't exactly sign up for this either. So why me? Out of the 6,707,000,000 people on the Earth, why did she choose me?

Like I said, I never believed revenge equals bitch. But now, there's a bitch out there looking for me, and I'm pretty sure she's looking for revenge. So revenge IS a bitch.

Better start running! Darn! I'm in heels!

* * *

So how was it? I know it's frickin short, but I'll try my best to have the first chapter out as soon as possible. So how about we get 5 reviews? Good enough? Aright.

Loving you

-Emilie


	2. Monday Uniforms and Hell

A new chapter is up, and i didn't get the 5 reviews I wanted... I'm pretty sad about that. I've gotten 32 hits, but only TWO reviewed. Come on people, where the hell are your hearts? reviews make me feel better and you're hurting my self-esteem! Review or I'll discontinue the story

* * *

The sun shined through the tinted windows of Charlie's car. Even with the sunglasses, the sun hurt my eyes. My parents were divorced when I was very young. My dad eventually moved to California, and I followed my mom and moved to Phoenix.

_California_. The one place my mom thought would be good for me.

_Start flashback_

_"Mom, I said I'm not going to Waverly. I mean who the hell has an owl as their school mascot?" I said. She was packing my luggage for Waverly._

_"Honey, Waverly Prep is one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the U.S. It took Charlie a lot of persuasion to let them make room for you," my mom shot back as she kept running back and forth from the closet to my bed. "Please do this. For me and for Charlie."_

_Her puppy dog eyes were too hard to resist. "Gah! Fine! But I make no promises on keeping my grades up." I said with an evil smile._

_"Oh you will," my mom said as she pulled out a piece of paper._

_"Are you serious?" I asked._

_"No. I'm not." My mom said laughing._

_"Good."_

_End flashback_

"We're here." My dad said. I got out of the passenger side and my jaw dropped. This wasn't how I expected Waverly to be. With the iron gates and the HUGE campus, it looked more like… well certainly not high school. The ocean was just to my left and the beautiful mountains were to my right. Oh, did I mention the huge campus.

"That's the last of it. Have fun Bells. I'll miss you," my dad said, giving me one of those weird daughter-father hugs. He pulled my luggage up to the main offices and left. I took a deep breath opened the door and walked in. The interior was just like the exterior. Ah-mazing. From the genuine leather couches to the marble front desk, it didn't look like you average high school.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here."

"Hello Isabella, I'm Mrs. Cope. I have your schedule here and feel free to ask me anything," she said handing me a bunch of papers. I saw on top of them was a map. I think I need a car if I wanted to get to my classes. "Oh and before I forget, here's your uniform and student handbook." She handed me a set of uniform and a think booklet.

"A uniform?" I asked.

"Yes, you need to wear it every Monday. The rest of the week is free dress," she explained calmly. Phew. I thought I had to wear it every single day.

"Thanks. Err. Do you know how to get to my dorm?" I asked sheepishly, blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You walk all the way to Meyer Hall which is on the other side of campus and the second floor Room 218. And leave the luggage and items; I'll have one of our porters take it to your room."

"Um. Thanks." I grabbed my sunglasses and I-pod and walked out, taking my map with me. _I really should have bough a car._

As I was walking I looked around. Even though school doesn't start in another week, students are already on campus. Girls were wearing skimpy skirts and gossiping and boys were tossing footballs around and playing. I looked down at my outfit. I had on some Abercrombie jeans, midnight blue tank and matching blue flats. _I'm not going to fit in._ I put on my earphones and started my "hike." The girls were huddled up and talking and looking at me. There were also boys looking at my way have pure lust in their eyes. _Ugh. Stupid Californians. _

For about twenty minutes, I was wandering around, trying to find Meyer Hall. The first attempt, I ended up walking to an empty basketball court. _Great._ After another couple minutes, I finally found a tan-ish building with big bold letters saying _Meyer Hall_. _Finally._ I walked in and found myself in something close to a lounging room. With a Starbuck counter and pure white couches, it definitely didn't look like a high school. As I started walking toward the elevator, I felt glares at my back. _I wonder why._

When I arrived, I was literally attacked by a small pixie like girl. She released me and I got a good look of the dorm. It was lavishly decorated and with two beds, one made and one messed up. I saw a bathroom in the far left of the room and HUGE closet next to it. _I don't think I need that much of a closet space._

"Ohmygawd. You are so pretty! You're picture didn't do you any good. Hi! I'm Alice Cullen! I adore shopping and the art of makeup. What about you?"

I laughed. I'm beginning to like this girl. "Hi to you too! I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm from Phoenix and I love basketball and dancing. And I HATE shopping. Emphasis on the 'hate,'" I said.

Alice dropped her jaw and started at my wide-eyed. "Who in the world would hate shopping?"

"I do."

"Well you won't hate it when I'm done with you!"

"Try me," I said crossing my hands in front of my chest. I didn't know what was it, but I clicked with her immediately.

Alice rushed out the door and across the hallway and banged on Room 220. "Rose! We have a situation. Code red!"

"Go away," a voice said I'm guessing is Rose.

"I have a girl here by the name of Bella swan here who doesn't like shopping! Can you believe --." Before she continued, the door flew open and a tall, statuesque blonde girl stood in front of Alice. Her hair reaches to the middle of her back and her figure made any model jealous. To sum it up: my self-esteem just dropped to a negative number.

"Where is that girl!" she said.

"I'm standing right here!" I shouted, throwing my hands up for sarcastic purposes.

The girl laughed and walked over to me, with Alice behind and closed the door. _Uh-oh._

"Hi I'm Rosalie, but you can called me Rose, and hell, you will not hate shopping when Alice and I are done with you!"

"Once again, try me," I said crossing my arms smirking. Before I had a chance to respond, there was a knock on the door. Alice opened it and a man in his mid-twenties walked in with my luggage.

"Delivery for Ms. Isabella Swan?" he said.

"Right here." I said.

"Leave the luggage by the bed," Alice said pointing to the bed next to the window. The dude did and left.

"Now, back to the subject," Rosalie said. She looked at Alice and whispered something to her. I caught on something about a rope and possibly a chair. Rosalie went back to her dorm and came back with a purse, Alice walked into the closet and took out her purse.

"You wouldn't," I said with a glare.

"Oh yes we would," Rosalie and Alice said in unison. They each grabbed one of my hand and pulled me out the dorm faster than you can say she's getting kidnapped! _Oh dear lord, pray that I live through this day!_ And I was sentenced to hell.

* * *

If you like it you better review. I want to try an get 15 reviews, so live up to that goal! My mom is literally yelling her head off to get me off the computer, so I should deserve the 15 reviews. they make me happy, and i happy author equals faster updates! Come on!

much loves

-Emilie


	3. Panda Express is Overrated

A/N: People, you're not reviewing... I wonder why. Come on people review! If you don't review then i won't update. One more thing, I forgot to put a disclaimer up so... I'll put on up now

* * *

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer genius; Me crazy-ass fan; Which we can sum up to I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

I was in hell for exactly 8 hours, or 480 minutes, or 28,800 seconds. Take your pick. After nearly going through every shop in the mall and coming back out with a total of 30 bags, three vanilla lattes, and three sandwiches, you'd think we'd be done by now. Boy, are you wrong. At first, I didn't even think that a school would even have a mall. Once again, I was proven wrong. The campus mall at Waverly was even larger than the one back home, and the one back home was pretty dang large. And if you add two shopaholics named Alice and Rosalie to the equation, you'll be able to figure out that we took the mall by storm.

"Alice! That's it! I'm not going to another shop and you know it!" I said angrily. They bought so many clothes for me that I stopped telling them to stop buying clothes for me after the 10th shopping bag.

"Come on Bella! Don't be such a party pooper! One last store, I promise!" she said, giving me one of her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Gah! Fine! Last store! I'm beginning to hate your puppy dog eyes," I said.

"I know, but I know you still love me," Alice said with a wink, and they dragged me to the last store would ever walk in: Victoria's Secret. _Aw hell no!_

"I'm not going in there!" I said.

"Well, too bad, we're dragging you, so you really don't have much of a choice," Rosalie piped in.

"Dammit! Stupid shopaholics," I muttered under my breath.

"You know we heard you, right," Rosalie and Alice said.

"My point's exactly," I said angrily. Victoria's Secret was someplace worse than hell, if that was possible. After asking for my bra size, they took the store by storm, looking for things that would fit me. After we were done picking out everything, we went into the fitting rooms. When I was about to close the door, Alice and Rosalie slipped in.

"Uh... you know I'm supposed to get my privacy right?"

"Well, there aren't any more fitting rooms available, and this room is big enough for all three of us, so why not? Besides, we can approve of your outfit without having you walk in and out of the room," Rosalie said with Alice nodding in unison.

"Fine there's no point in arguing anyways," I said giving up. After trying on 5 bras and panties sets, 3 revealing nightgowns and 2 extremely low babydolls. It was Alice and Rosalie's turn. Alice put on her light pink baby doll and spun around. She looked amazing.

"Like it?"

"Very nice, I'm sure jasper would love it too!" Rosalie said with a smile. Alice suddenly blushed a deep red.

"Whose Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh we forgot to tell her about the boys!" Alice said, as if suddenly realizing something. "Jasper is my boyfriend and Rosalie's fraternal twin brother. Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend and my annoying big brother. As for Edward…" she trailed off. "You don't wanna know, but what you can know is that he is also my brother and we're twins. Although we look nothing like each other."

"Then I won't ask! But can we _please_ hurry up and finish before I go crazy?" I said, but my head was telling me different. _Who's Edward? Was something wrong with him? Did he have an incurable disease? Oh stop it Bella! You don't even know the guy!_ They laughed and hurried on trying their clothes. After finishing up at Victoria's Secret, we headed out the mall and out to the parking lot. But before we could reach Rosalie's car, Rosalie stopped suddenly, dropped her jaw, and said "Oh god, not again," pointing to a make out session under one of the palm trees. A beautiful bronzed hair boy was sucking off a bleach blonde girl I saw earlier today.

"AHHHHHH! My eyes! It burns!" Alice said, running toward Rosalie's car. Rosalie and I looked at each other and burst out laughing, following Alice to the car. Rosalie decided to call the guys and have dinner at on of the campus restaurants. _For heaven's sake! This is a school, but then again, what kind of school has a mall on their campus? _We finally decided on Chinese, and headed to a place called "Golden Dragon." Well it was either that or Panda Express, but Alice said that Panda express was too American-y to be called "Chinese food" it was overrated. Call her crazy, I actually like Panda Express. I mean who doesn't like pandas?

After circling around the parking lot a couple of times, we finally found parking.

"The boys are here," Rosalie said, pointing to a red Jeep Wrangler. We walked in the restaurant and found the boys already seated toward the back of the restaurant. There was one big and burly with curly hair. Even with the big muscles, I didn't feel scared. He looked like a 5 year ole stuck in a body of an 18 year old. The other was leaner, but still muscular with blonde hair and a calm expression. His expression seemed to light up when he saw Alice.

"Jazzy!" Alice said, running toward the blonde boy giving him a kiss. I guess that's Jasper.

"Bella, this is Emmett and Jasper. Emmett, Jasper, this is Bella." Rosalie said, pointing to each of the guys.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Why hello Bella!" Emmett said, and suddenly I was gasping for air.

"Emmett-- can't--bre--athe," I said practically running out of air.

"Emmett let her go! You're suffocating her!" Jasper said.

"Whoops, my bad."

"It's okay," I said, trying to fill my lungs with oxygen. I took a seat next to Alice, and noticed an empty seat next to me.

"Emmett, tell me you didn't," Alice said.

"Uh-- I won't tell you, but I did," Emmett admitted sheepishly.

"Ugh. Fine whatever, but I don't think I'll be able to eat," Alice said.

"Uh guys, what you are talking about," I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Rosalie said.

* * *

Like it? I think half of you know who I'm talking about. So i currently have nine reviews sniffles So let's try and get 20? Fair enough? I have over 100 hits, but only 10 of them reviewed. Reviews make me happy, and a happy author results faster updates!

Much loves

-Emilie


	4. Checking Vogue NOW!

A/N: This chapter is Edward's first appearance. Um... I have nothing to say, so I'll stop! oh um.. Twilight got bumped up to November 21! So can't wait for the movie -squeals-. :D Enjoy! And I didn't got my 15 reviews! but um.. i'm updating anyways, so this chapter is for the 14 people who HAVE reviewed XD here's to you babys :D

* * *

**Disclaimer****: Stephenie Meyer is the mastermind. I'm just playing around with the characters **

* * *

After the whole "you didn't invite him" conversation, things went back to normal, except for the fact that the waitress kept on hitting on Emmett and Jasper. It was hella funny.

_"Hi, I'm Alyssa, and I'll be your server today, what would you like?" the waitress said with a huge flirtatious smile directing towards Emmett and Jasper, completely ignoring the fact that there were three girls here._

_"Ahem! I'll take a veggie chow mien please," Alice said._

_"Same here," said Rosalie._

_"And I guess I'll take the chicken stir-fry," I said, glancing though the menu. The waitress sighed and took our orders._

_"And what about you two fine men?" Alyssa said with a wink._

_"Uh, Emmett and I'll will each get the wonton soup," Jasper said._

_"Alright. Your order will follow promptly," Alyssa said, winking again. "Call me if you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING." It sounded like it had a double meaning to those words. As soon as she left, the five of us burst out laughing, clutching our sides._

Alice and Rosalie were filling in on Emmett and Jasper about the shopping trip; I heard a velvet voice behind me.

"Hello family," said the velvet voice.

"Hi Edward," Alice said, expressionless. I turned around and met with a pair of stunning emerald eyes. Everything about him was stunning. From his messy, bronzed color hair, to his Adonis face. With the high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose, and beautiful, full lips. His skin was a translucent pale white, but in a good way compared to mine. Just like me, he just couldn't seem to keep his eyes off me. _Is that a good thing?_

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" Alice said, waving her hand in front of me.

"Wuh? Sorry, I spaced out," I said breaking our gaze. Edward took the seat next to me and took his hand out.

"Edward Cullen and who might this beautiful lady here be?"

"Bella, nice to meet you too," I said, taking his hand in a firm grip. And suddenly a shock of electricity went through me. I'm pretty sure he felt it too. To my surprise, he's grip tightened and naturally mine did too. _Tighter and tighter! Come on Bella! Don't lose this! _ I tighten the grip.

"Alright, alright, you win! Anymore tighter and my hand will come off!" Edward said, releasing his grip and rubbing his hand.

"Ooooh, Edward just got pwned by a girl," Emmett said releasing one of his booming laughs.

As if on cue, the waitress Alyssa came back with our orders, and once again, asked Edward what he wanted.

"Uh, I'll have the fried dumplings thank you very much," Edward said, dazzling the girl.

"Um… you're or--d-der will f-f-follow p-p-promptly," Alyssa said stuttering, walking away.

Before I could start eating, I heard a high-pitched shriek. "Edward dah-ling! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hi Lauren." Edward said. That Lauren girl took a seat on Edward's lap and started making-out with him in front of everyone. _I just lost my appetite. _

I dropped my chopsticks. "Can you please get a room? I'm trying to eat here!"

"What's that? Oh I'm sorry bitch, I didn't see you there. Are you jealous? By the way, I'm Lauren Mallory, head cheerleader." Lauren replied with a smirk.

"Me? Jealous of you? Jealous of what? You're fake-ass blonde hair? You're surgery made chest? Or is it the nose job you got?" I shot back.

"Ooooh, cat fight!" Emmett said. That earned him a smack in the head from Rosalie.

"Psh, yeah right. You're just jealous that I'm better looking than you," Lauren said fuming.

"Uh-huh. Have you check yourself in the mirror? Oh wait, the mirror cracked before you can look in it because you were too ugly. And the last time I checked _Vogue_ magazine, prostitutes, skimpy skirts, caking on makeup, and slutty personalities were _so_ last season," I said smirking.

"YOU! STUPID EVIL BITCH! I AM NOT A PROSTITUE AND YOU KNOW THAT!! DO YOU WANNA START A CAT FIGHT?" Lauren said shrieking.

"No, not really, I'm just scared that once we start fighting, and I start pulling your hair, your wig might come off, and I don't think we can bear seeing you bald. That will just make everyone here lose their appetites. And now thanks to you, I've OFFICIALLY lost _my_ appetite, thank you very much," I spatted.

I'm guessing she ran out of comebacks and she burst out the door, leaving us laughing and clutching our sides.

"Well aren't you feisty," Edward said, trying to move closer to me. I started to feel uncomfortable and scooted closer to Alice.

"Can you please give me space?" I said, pushing him back to his chair.

"Edward, stop! Bella isn't your average girl. I won't let you crush her just like you do with the other girls. Your past records with girls doesn't necessarily leave you clean," Alice said trying to protect me. _So Edward was a player. No wonder Alice didn't tell me about Edward. Well I guess I don't like him very much now._

"Ugh, whatever Alice," Edward said, and her kept quiet throughout the whole entire meal. After finishing up at the Golden Dragon, we headed our separate ways. Alice wanted to spend the night with Jasper, and Rosalie wanted to spend the night with Emmett, doing who knows what. They were worried at first, about leaving me alone, but I convinced them I'm not a five year old anymore and that I can take care of myself. I've only met them for one day and already they're treating me like a sister. Unfortunately, for me, I needed to hitch a ride with Edward, considering the two couples were going to the boy's dorms. They said they'll leave the clothes in their truck and give it back to me tomorrow.

I walked with Edward to his car and realized that it was a sleek, silver Volvo.

"Nice." I said.

"Thank you," Edward replied. He opened the passenger side and I got in. _Very gentlemen-y._ He closed the door and walked to the driver's side. As soon as he started up the car, a sweet soothing melody played. I recognized the piece to be Debussy's "Clair de Lune."

"Wow. You like Debussy?" I asked.

"Yeah." He admitted sheepishly. "You like it too?"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Debussy is soothing, and yes I do. I guess my mother's classical genes were rubbed off me," I said, blushing.

"I like you blush. It's a sweet rosy color," Edward said, stroking my cheeks, which caused me to blush even more.

"Thanks?"

"What other music do you like?" Edward inquired.

"Well, aside from Debussy, I like a mixture of genres. Um… I like Jack's Mannequin, Within Temptation, Panic at the Disco, Boys Like Girls, Dashboard Confessional, A Fine Frenzy, Goo Goo Dolls, Shiny Toy Guns, Cobra Starship, Evanescence, Metro Station, All-American Rejects, Paramore, and MUSE! I love Muse! It's so... moody, I guess," I said laughing.

"Wow… I guess we have the same taste in music, because those are also MY favorite bands, aside from Within Temptation, A Fine Frenzy, Evanescence. Are they any good?" Edward said.

"Yes! I can't believe you have the same taste as I do! Wow! I should really lend you one of my CDs. I really like them a lot," I said. Before Edward could reply, his phone rang, and Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back" went off and ruined the music.

"Shit," Edward muttered under his breath.

"Nice ringtone," I complimented sarcastically. "You should get that."

"Alright. Hello?" Edward asked. "Oh hey um… Candy! Err. Oh um right, hi Cindy." I snickered. He couldn't even remember the girl's name. "This Saturday, uh sure. Um, I'll pick you up at seven. Okay, um, bye." Edward hung up and focused on driving again. And once again, his phone rang.

"Dammit," he muttered. "Hello? Oh hi Rita! Uh... this Saturday? Sure? I'll pick you up at seven? Cool. Bye." I couldn't believe it! He promised two dates on the same night and on the same day! So I confronted him.

"Uh Edward, you do realize that you have two dates on the exact same night and exact same time, right?"

"Oh well, then I guess I have to cancel on Cindy," he said, shrugging.

"Oh wow Edward Cullen, I'm disgusted. Do you even know how bad that Cindy girl will feel?" I spatted. "Stop the car, I'm getting out." It wasn't that far of a walk to my dorm.

"What? Why are you getting so worked up about it?" he asked, stopping the car.

"Because you don't care about anyone but yourself. I mean look at you! You're a player who doesn't even try to be in another person's shoes! I'm disgusted," I said, climbing out of the car, and closing the door with a loud _bang_. "Have fun on your date on Saturday," I said, and I started walking toward Meyer Hall, leaving Edward in his stupid Volvo, speechless.

* * *

So? How'd you like it? if you like it, review! :D Reviews make me happy! And a happy author results in faster updates, so how about we try to get 25 reviews? Good enough for you guys? It's not hard. Just click on the periwinkle-ish color button and type something. It'll only take like what 3 minutes? If I spend 3 hours on the computer and having my mom yell at me to get of the computer, then can't you take 3 minutes of your life to review? Come on! I know you people have hearts! unless you're a vampire XD

Much loves  
-Emilie


	5. Camera Whores!

A/N: So my peeps, I check my email today and I got my -not 25- but 27 reviews! :D All of them made me smile and made my day. Believe me; I wasn't in the greatest mood after coming back from summer school. So this chapter is for the people who love me enough to review. Baby girls and possibly baby boys ;D this is for you!

* * *

I walked back to my dorm in a daze. I just yelled at THE Edward Cullen. You'd think I'd be happy that I told him that he was a jerk. Wrong. _Why do I feel sorry for him? Oh great, I feel horrible for yelling at a jerk who deserves it. What's wrong with me? It must be the water here._ Reaching my dorm, I opened the door, and realized that my luggage remained unpacked. _Ugh, forget it, I'll unpack tomorrow._ I dug through my two cases, and found out my clothes were all from Abercrombie, Hollister, and American Eagle, with the exception of a couple of jackets. _Gee thanks mom. _I finally found something suitable for sleeping, and got changed. I was knocked out the moment my arms felt my pillow.

I woke up the next morning to some shuffling and muffled noises.

"She certainly has great taste," I heard a voice, immediately thinking I was back at home and that was my mom.

Naturally, I said, "Five more minutes, mom," and flipped to a position to where I was laying on my stomach. I heard two slaps somewhere, and suddenly, my butt started stinging.

"What the hell mom!" fully awake now, and realizing that it wasn't my mom, I'm not in Phoenix, but in California. I also found Rosalie and Alice beside my bed, their arms crossed in front of them and look ticked off.

"Bella, do we LOOK like you mom?! We're not old!" Rosalie said.

"Well sorry, I thought I was still in Phoenix, and now thanks to you, I have to huge handprints on either side of my buttcheeks!" I said, rubbing my butt. I looked at them and they looked at each other and we bursted out laughing.

"Well, then you're welcome!" Alice said. "Here, we'll make it up to you, we'll help you unpack."

"We are?" Rosalie said. "Ugh, fine."

"I though you'd never ask," I said, getting off my bed and heading into the bathroom. I realized that I didn't have any toiletries here.

"Uh Alice, do you have a spare toothbrush and possibly everything else I need in the bathroom?" I asked through the door.

"Do you see the cabinets on one of the walls?"

"Yeah."

"Open it." Wow. it was better stocked than a supply closet in a five-star hotel. There were big fluffy towels on the top shelf, pastel colored robes underneath, toothbrushes, and big bulky bottles of shampoo and conditioner in every scent you can think off, well not every scent, but you get the idea. Aside from the shampoo conditioner, there was also bubble bath mixture, scented soap, body wash, body butter, and lotion. There was a lot. _A LOT. _I took a towel, bathrobe, and toothbrush out. It took a bit of time to decide how I wanted to smell. I finally decided on smelling like freesias and took everything that smelled like freesias from the cabinet and took a shower. After coming out of the shower, I was refreshed and ready to go. I walked out and saw Rosalie and Alice sitting on the beanbags near the window, flipping through magazine such as Seventeen, Cosmo Girl, Vogue, etc.

"Wow, you guys unpack fast," I said.

"No, you're just taking a slow shower," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked.

"Well, we still have a week before school starts, so we should get our uniform checked, and if there's any adjustments needed, we can give it to the main office before school starts.

"I have mine right here," Rosalie said, holding out her's, and I saw mine and Alice's on my bed.

"So who's going first?" Alice said. None of us said a word.

"How about I go?" Rosalie said, standing up and walking toward the bathroom. A few minutes later, she walked back out. Our uniforms consisted of a white blouse, in three different lengths: mid-sleeve, short sleeve, and long sleeve; a super short black-white-gray plaid skirt; a black blazer that is worn all times; and a gray sweater with the school's logo in case it gets cold, but I mean, we're in California! Rosalie's uniform fit her snuggly and she looked amazing. Alice went next, and just like Rosalie, she look amazing and the uniforms didn't need any changing. After putting on my outfit, I looked at myself in the full length mirror at the back of door. I looked hideous.

"Bella are you done?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yeah." I opened the door slowly, and walked out. Alice and Rosalie gasped.

"Yeah, I know, I know, I look horrible," I said.

"What?!" Alice and Rosalie said.

"You look amazing Bella and take it from someone who has nice fashion sense," Alice said.

"Mm-hm," Rosalie said, agreeing. "Bella, you are absolutely gorgeous!"

"Really?" I asked; my mood lighting up a bit. A small smile appeared on my lips.

"Yes, if you weren't beautiful, Edward wouldn't be drooling over you when you guys first met at Golden Dragon!" Alice said.

"Really? Oh wow. But I don't think he likes me that much now." I said, blushing.

"Uh why?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"I know how we can make you feel better!" Rosalie said as if a light bulb suddenly went off in her head. She looked at Alice and smiled. "You have you're camera right?"

Why do you-- OH! Yeah I do!" Alice said. she walked over to her desk, and pulled out a pink digital camera. _Figures._ "Bella, let us introduce you to the beautiful world of CAMERA WHORING!"

"What? What's camera whoring?" I asked, confused.

"You don't know what camera whoring is? Well it's when you take pictures of yourself or your friends take pictures of you. Or you go into a mirror and take a picture of your own reflection. Rose and I used to do that in dressing rooms."

"Oh, well uh that sounds like fun?" I said.

"It is! And it will give you the confidence boost you need! Come on! Strike a pose!" Rosalie said, taking the camera from Alice. I sighed, and followed. I put one hand on my hips and the other one straight up.

"Whoa Bella! You know how to pose," Rosalie said. I went on like that for about ten more minutes, when I finally couldn't think of anymore poses, we camera whored in the bathroom, making funny face in the mirror. We looked through all the pictures and deleted the unwanted ones, and uploaded them onto all of our computers. Rosalie and Alice were two best friends a girl could ever hope for and much more. And I've only met them for two days. _Maybe Waverly isn't so bad after all._

* * *

Like it? I don't really know what to write until school actually starts. So um I guess you can call this a filler? And there was one review that kinda bothered me. They put that my story is very similar to another story called _Welcome to Drama Academy_. So firstly, I've read that story, and believe me, I LOVED it. Secondly, I'm not trying to copy anyone. This just popped up to me, and I thought it sounded good. Thirdly, my story is going to be different than _Welcome to Drama Academy_. Wayyyyyy different. So I'm not trying to copy anything. Anything that is similar in this story to another story is a mere coincidence. What can I say great minds think alike! :D So um... this is very long, but I'll stop, so let's see if you guys can get to my goal of 40 reviews? I mean it's not hard. Just click on that button and write something! I'll appreciate it if you do! Thankss.  
One more thing:** I have a poll up in my profile, vote people if you wanna see daylight again!** ;D

Much loves

-Emilie


	6. Looking Hot&Delivery Guys Hitting on Me

Hai people! I've squeezed another chapter in my day :D So um.. today I checked, and I got my 40 reviews! Yay! -does dance- So um... this isn't really much of a chapter. Nothing really happens, but um.. the drama will start on the next chapter when school starts, so yeah… I'll stop rambling now and let your read in peace :D

* * *

The week flew by pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was Saturday. _Ugh._ The Saturday that Edward promised _two_ dates. One girl will be let down, while the other will be having the time of her life. Alice wanted to go t the mall, but Rosalie reminded her that the campus mall and any other recreational places were closed, since school started in two days. That crossed off the ideas of movies, arcade, bowling, laser tagging, and paintball. _Seriously._ It was three in the afternoon and we were running out of ideas of what to do.

"Where's Emmett and Jasper?" I asked.

"They're procrastinating on the senior essay we're supposed to write during the summer." Rosalie explained.

"And you?"

"Ha! I finished during the first day of summer; the boys were too caught up in their games."

"Oh yes! I know what we can do to kill time!" Alice suddenly said.

"What?" Rosalie and I asked.

"Bella remember when you told us that you've been taking dance ever since you could walk?" I nodded my head.

"Well I was wondering if you could teach us dance. I've always wanted to learn, but couldn't find enough time, but now, since we have nothing else to do, would you mind teaching Rosalie and I dance?"

"Oh yeah, you can find time to shop, but not time to take dance lessons, you must be pretty busy!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey! Shopping is my second priority! Jasper comes in first!" Alice said.

"Okay, okay! I was kidding! I guess I could teach you, but I'm not so good myself, so I might not teach you correctly.

"Oh nonsense! You'll be amazing! I'll go back and change." Rosalie said, walking out of our room and across the hall to hers.

"Great! Bella's you'll need an outfit!" Alice said, dashing to the walk-in closet. I groaned. _Alice always finds a way to incorporate fashion into everything._ She came back out with two outfits; she threw mine on my bed. My consisted of an emerald green tank and matching sweats. Alice's was the same, except hers was a light pink. I quickly threw my hair in a half ponytail. Rosalie came back with her outfit on, and she wore the exact same thing, except her's was in a navy blue.

"Oh daymn, we look hot!" Rosalie said. Alice and I looked at each other and giggled.

"It's true, we do look hot!" Alice said, agreeing. "Let's get started."

"One more thing, can we not let the guys know. I want to keep this under wraps, in case we ever need to surprise them." We nodded our heads in agreement. We moved the furniture out of the way and started warming up.

"What kind of dance do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hip-hop!" "Contemporary!" Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

"Uh, how about we learn hip-hop today, and we try to learn contemporary tomorrow? It takes longer time to learn contemporary than hip-hop. And you need to be REALLY flexible in order to learn contemporary." I suggested.

"I guess its okay," Alice said, a bit disappointed.

"Here, Alice, pick a song, we'll do it your way today," Rosalie suggested. Alice lighted up. _Wow. Rosalie sure knows how to cheer Alice up._

"Okay!" Alice skipped over the stereo, and plugged in her I-pod. She put it on shuffle, and Britney Spears "Piece of Me" came on. I laughed and Alice looked at me. I nodded, and showed Rosalie and Alice the routine. Oddly enough, this routine, consisted of many hip-shaking and snaking. When I finished, Rosalie and Alice had their mouth opened. I walked over and closed their jaw.

"Wow Bella, I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were THAT good!" Alice said.

"Really? I always thought I wasn't that good." I confessed.

"What are you talking about? You are awesome!" Rosalie said.

"Okay, are we going to stay here all day bragging about my dance, or are we going to start learning?" I said.

"Let's get started!" Alice said! For the next four hours, I taught Alice and Rosalie three different routines. By the time dinner time rolled around, we were too tired to go out, so we decided to eat in. Alice ordered from Pizza Hut, and had them delivered.

"Oh god! This is much more of a workout than going to the mall for ten straight hours," Alice said, plopping on one of the beanbags. I sat down on the one next to her, and Rosalie took the last one beside Alice.

"I don't wanna know…" I said, trailing off. Alice giggled. We waited for about twenty more minutes, sitting on the beanbags, turning the air to the max. There was a knock on the door, and Rosalie went up to get it, considering she was the closest one. She opened the door, and a boy around nineteen stood in the doorway. The boy looked up and dropped his jaw. Alice and I giggled.

"Uh um d-d-d-delivery f-for Miss A-Alice Cullen?" the boy stuttered.

"Um yeah, how much?" Rosalie asked, taking the pizza from his hands.

"Uh… 30.96," the boy said.

"Here's 35, keep the change," Rosalie said, about to close the door.

"Wait, uh, my name's Matthew, and uh, doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" the boy said

"Wuh?"

"I said do you want to go on a date with me?" the boy said again.

"Oh, uh... I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Because I have a boyfriend."

"Well then too bad, I could have shown you a good time, and by the way, you look so sexy in that outfit." The boy said in a tone that was supposedly "seductive" voice. And he walked away. Rosalie closed the door and faced us. By that time, Alice and I couldn't contain our laughter, and started rolling on the ground, dying from lack of air.

"Okay, next time, if we get take out, I'm not answering the door, if the delivery guy keeps on hitting on me!" Rosalie said, putting the pizza on the coffee table. We walked over and dug in.

"Mmmm… pizza never tasted so good!" Rosalie said, eating her cheese pizza.

"what are you talking about? Pizza is always good." Alice said.

"Just eat people, before I eat all of it." I said. That made them shut up, and for the next thirty minutes, we ate in comfortable silence. By the time we're done, we couldn't eat anything else if we wanted too."

"Ugh, I think the meal I just ate could've have lasted me two days," Rosalie said, patting her flat stomach. "I'm going to get fat."

"YOU"RE NOT GONNA GET FAT!" Alice and I shouted. After we're done with the pizza, Rosalie was constantly complaining about how she's going to get fat from the pizza she ate.

"Ugh fine, I believe you. Anymore louder I'll be deaf." Rosalie said. "Well, I'm too tired, I'm going to bed." She sniffed her armpits. "And hopefully be able to stay awake for a shower. Bye girls!" she came over and kissed each of our cheeks.

"Bye!" Alice and I said in unison. As soon as Rosalie shut the door, we both eyed the bathroom and looked at each other. We both raced toward the bathroom, and because of my super-uber running skills from basketball practice I got there first.

"No fair! Bella you know that my hair will looked messed up if the sweat is soaked in it! Please, can I go first? And I'm adding a big-fat cherry on top!" Alice yelled through the door. I sighed. I opened the door.

"Do you really think I'll go first? Don't you think I'm scared of your hissy fits? **(from ****The Host**** :D)**"

"Thank you Bella, you rock!" Alice said, rushing into the bathroom. As soon as she came out, I headed straight there, took a quick shower and was knocked unconscious when I hit the bed. _Dancing can be tiring._

* * *

A/N: So did you like it? I know I did! XD Well, if you like it, then you're supposed to click the review button on the left hand corner. -points- So um, how about we try and get 60 reviews, I already have 29 people alerting me, and I'm trying to push the limits as far as it can go! So come on! It's not that hard, just click, type something, and submit. It will make my day and trust me, you'll get fast updates like these if you keep reviewing! Oh and I just had to put the "hissy fit" thing. If you read The Host, then you'll understand. ;D **Be sure to check out my poll and vote!** That's it, so Emilie out! (I'm saying that too much).

P.S. Have any of you been to the new store by Abercrombie and Fitch called Gilly Hicks? I've been there today, and it was huge and dark, and like a maze. If it weren't for the lights, I could've have ensure you it was a haunted house. My mom's friend thought it was a restaurant. XD For those of you who don't know what Gilly Hicks is, it's a place where they sell woman's undergarments. Sotra like a teenager's Victoria's Secret. XD Sorry that was random.

Much Loves

-Emilie


	7. Cool As Ice Cubes!

A/N: Hai again! So um.. I didn't get my 60 reviews, but I did get 53. I think we're good. And besides, I know all of you can't wait until school actually starts in this story, so I though, what the heck, I'll update, for the sake of mah homies who stuck with me! :P So um this is by far my longest chapter. And yeah.. Happy Reading!

Oh and before I forget, I need a disclaimer… I keep forgetting them XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight, so don't sue bitches. XD**

Just like yesterday, I taught Alice and Rosalie dance, only this time it as contemporary. After the whole day, I've only taught Alice and Rosalie two routines. Alice wasn't pretty happy about it, considering her legs were really sore from stretching and kicking high. Rosalie stayed over until 11 o' clock, trying to match our outfits with a pair of shoes. I mean, come on, a pair of shoes?! We finally decided that we would wear matching gray knits flats tomorrow. That night, I slept dreamlessly.

The next morning, I got a butt slap. Again.

"Gee Alice, if you told me that you'd wake me up like this, I wouldn't need to waste money buying an alarm clock."

"The only reason I wake up so early is because of makeup, fashion, and hair."

"Figures." I muttered under my breath.

"What's that?"

"Oh uh, nothing. Did you shower yet?"

"Yeah I did, hurry up Bella! We only have an hour to get beautified!"

"Okay, okay, hurrying." After going through a straightening iron, some gloss, and bagels from Rosalie, we were ready. I grabbed my schedule from my bedside drawer, and looked at my schedule.

_Homeroom: Mrs. Anderson _

_Period 1: Trignomentry Honors- Mr. Varner-Room 314 _

_Period 2: AP French- Mrs. Gilanne-Room 409_

_Free Period_

_Period 3: World History- Mr. Ramirez- Room 321_

_Period 4: Literature and Arts- Ms. Roswell- Room 401 _

_Lunch_

_Period 5: Advanced Biology- Mr. Banner- Room 313_

_Period 6: PE- Coach Clapp- Gym 1A_

I compared my schedule with Alice and found out that we had Literature and Arts together. _Oh great, math first period. _We walked out of our dorms, and found our way to the classes; well actually Alice led me to the classes. She stop in front of my homeroom, and kissed me on my cheeks.

"Bye Bella! I need to get going. See you in free period," Alice said, running down the hall to her next class.

"Bye!" I took a deep breath and walked in. There weren't many students in the class yet. I saw a woman in her early thirties. I walked up to her.

"Uh hi, I'm Isabella Swan," I said.

"Oh, hi Isabella, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Anderson, your homeroom teacher. You seat is over there," Mrs. Anderson said, pointing to a double desk on the third row.

"Uh, I prefer Bella, and which seat? The left or right?"

"Oh, uh, well then, Bella, you can pick either one. Your partner's still the same."

"Well, thanks. One more thing, are we allowed to listen to our I-pods?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as you have them off when the teacher's lecturing, otherwise, you can have them on anytime," Mrs. Anderson explained.

"Alright thanks." I walked over to the desk and sat down, took out my I-pod, and started relaxing. After about ten minutes, I heard the chair next to me slide.

"Looks like we're in the same homeroom," that familiar velvet voice said. I turned around, facing the one person I didn't want to see. Edward Cullen.

"What the hell?" I said. I started to get up and move.

"You can't move Mrs. Anderson assigns seats for all of us. Look, can we talk?" he asked.

"Ugh, and no we can't talk, we having nothing to talk about," I said, sitting back down. Before he could start Mrs. Anderson started talking. I took off my earphones and started listening. She talked about how this year is going to function, school events, rules, and just basic back-to-school talk. The bell rang, and I got out as fast as I can. I had trig next. _Ugh._ I walked into the room and introduced myself. The teacher, Mr. Varner seemed nice. I took a spot at the end of the row. I heard heels walking toward me.

"Hi I'm Jessica!" the girl said. she was pretty short, but if you counted her brown curls, she's actually not that short.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"So you must be new here! How is everything going so far?"

"Um, everything's great so far." Before I could say anything more, I was interrupted by a high-pitched shriek.

"Ewww… Jessica, get away from her! she was the bitch I was telling you about!" Lauren said. Jessica walked back by Lauren side obediently.

"So bitch, I heard you trying to steal by beau," Lauren said.

"Ha! You have a boyfriend? Who in the world would want to date you? I mean they've clearly lost their minds," I retorted.

"Don't go and play dumb, someone saw you in homeroom today and you were talking to him. I need to tell you something: BACK OFF!"

"Oh wow, that's your "beau?" Well then you can have him!" Before Lauren can say anything else, Mr. Varner started his lessons. Once again, it was the whole back-to school lecture, blah, blah, blah. I wasn't paying attention, to be honest. Once again, the bell rang and I got out. the next class wasn't so bad. _French. I've always wanted to learn French._ When I was walking toward the class, I bumped into someone, and dropped my binder.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I got it," I said, bending down to pick up my papers.

"I'm sorry, by the way, I'm Mike," a boy with blonde hair, spiked up and baby fat said.

"Hi Mike, I'm Bella, and don't worry about it."

"So Bella, what class do you have next?"

"Uh, I have French."

"Oh, well I have trig. I guess I'll see you around. The bell's about to ring. Better hurry up!"

"Thanks!" I walked into room 409, and saw that there was only one seat that was empty. Once again, I sat next to Edward Cullen. _Great._ I took my seat and ignored him.

"Bella, can we talk, please?" he asked again. I ignored him, and the teacher came in. he sighed, and didn't say a word during the whole period. After French was free period, I met up with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.

"So how's your first day here at Waverly?" Emmett asked.

"Ugh, don't ask."

"Why not? I wanna know!" Emmett whined like a 5-year old.

"You really wanna know? Well out of the three classes I had, I have two with your brother and one with Lauren!"

"Oh wow…" Emmett trailed off.

"Ugh, I don't wanna talk about it, can we do something else?" I asked.

"Well, we can always go to the mall…." Alice said innocently.

"Uh. I think I'll pass," moving behind Emmett. Emmett started laughing.

"Wow, I knew you hated shopping, but I didn't know you hated that much." Emmett said. so for the next hour or so, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and I walked around campus, talking about this and that, ya know, random stuff. It was almost time to go, so we departed our ways, and I walked to room 321. I spied the classroom, and saw no Edward, and no Lauren. I released a breath and walked in. when class started, I began to relax a bit. _I was beginning to like this class._ After World History was Literature and Arts. My mood lightened up thinking of having the same class as Alice. Alice and I took a seat next to each other at the last row and passed notes throughout the whole period. Before we knew it, it was lunch. We went to the food court.

"Bella I would like you to close your eyes," Alice said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because you won't believe your eyes when you see the food court here."

"Okay." I said, closing my eyes, Alice led me to the other side of campus.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Alice said. I did. I dropped my jaw. There was about every single store you can think of here. From McDonalds to Starbucks! Hell, they even have In-and-Out burger here!

"Oh. My. God," was all I can manage to say. Alice giggled, and led me to a table where Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were sitting.

"Wow, I can't believe this place. What's next? Free laptops?" I asked. They laughed.

"I'm hungry, what do you guys want? I want In-and-Out!" Emmett said.

"Oh yes, I've missed their burgers!" I said.

"Whoa Bella, you eat meat?" Emmett said shocked.

"Well why not?"

"It's just that the girls here are all cookie-cutters. Same blonde hair, fake nose, salad-eating diet," Emmett said. "Well, besides Alice and Rosalie, of course."

"Ha! Well I'm not like those "cookie-cutter" girls aren't I? I'm different." I said.

"Okay, okay, so what do you guys want?" Emmett said. they gave Emmett their orders, and I offered to pay Emmett back.

"Relax Bella, it's a burger, I'm sure that I have more than enough to treat you guys burgers."

"Oh fine, there's no point in arguing anyways." After eating, we stayed in the food court, talking.

"Did you hear about whose going to be captain of the football team yet?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Uh no, but I can tell you whose basketball captain."

"Who?" I asked.

"Our basketball "prodigy" Edward," Alice said.

"Oh, Edward plays basketball?"

"Ever since he could walk yeah, and Emmett play football, and Jasper plays basketball with Edward. They had tryouts during the summer."

"Oh."

"Don't worry Emmett, if coach picks anyone for captain, it should be you," Rosalie said encouragingly.

"Thanks baby." Emmett said, kissing Rose on the cheek.

"Well, I guess, it's almost time to go, we should get going now." Jasper said. we parted our ways.

I headed to biology. I bumped into Edward along the way. I turned me heels.

"Bella wait!" he called out. I stopped.

"What do you want Edward? We have nothing to talk about." I said through my teeth.

"Bella can you just give me five minutes of your life and hear me out?" he said pleadingly.

"Ugh. Fine." I said.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry."

"Uh-huh… Wait. What did you say?"

"I said I was sorry. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk, I'm sorry for being inconsiderate, and I'm sorry that I gave you a wrong impression. I stood there with a doubtful glance.

"No. Seriously." No answer. _Dammit Bella, say something!_ But I couldn't, it felt like my mouth was glued shut.

"Well um.. yeah, I guess I'll see you around." He turned and walked away. After a couple of seconds, my brain functioned again.

"Wait!" I said. he turned around. I jogged up to him.

"Apology accepted." I said, smiling. And his entire face lighted up, and we started laughing.

"Under two conditions," his face dropped.

"One, apologize to the two other girls, and two, give me one wish so I can blackmail or hurt you someday." I said.

He laughed, "Okay, but I already apologized to both the girls, and to make your day, I'll give you three wished, just like a magic genie."

I laughed, "So what's you next class?"

"Biology."

"Are you kidding me? I have that too! Let's go, we're gonna be late." I said. he laughed, and took me to biology. By the time we got there, most of the seats were occupied. I found a table, and we both slid in. Girls looked at us with envy, while guys stared at us in shock. It felt awkward.

"Get used to it," Edward said "If you're gonna sit by me."

"I don't think I can get used to it."

"So we're cool right?"

"We're cool like ice cubes!" I said jokingly. He looked at me with a weird look, and we ended up laughing.

"Okay, I'll take that." The teacher, Mr. Banner walked in, and introduced himself. We didn't do much, just talking and talking. I occasionally saw Edward staring at me, and I started blushing every time I caught him. He chuckled softly.

"Alight, class dismissed." I gather my books, surprised to see Edward waiting for me.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you get going to your next class?"

"Well considering I have PE next, I'll walk you there."

"No way! Well isn't that much of a coincidence?" I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"I know huh? What are the odds? Let's go!" he said jokingly.

As we walked along the hallway, Edward asked ,"Friends, right?"

"Friends." He opened his arms for a hug. I walked in. And there it was. That electric current that flowed through us, shocking my heart very second.

"Aww hells no, bitch! Back off!" Lauren said. we broke off, the electric current gone, and Lauren strode toward us.

"What do you think you're doing, hugging my boyfriend like that?" Lauren said.

"What boyfriend? I never promised to date you!" Edward said.

"See Lauren, even Edward doesn't like you! so why don't you just quit it!" I said.

"Ugh! Shut up!" Lauren said, storming off. We started laughing, and by the time we got to gym, we were still laughing. We parted our ways to change. I went to my locker, and took out my gym clothes. Gym was okay. The teacher, Coach Clapp seemed strict, but in a good way.

"Okay, there's about forty-five minutes left. Free time!" Coach Clapp said. the guys started to get a game of basketball ready, including Edward. I decided to join them, but I didn't see any girls getting of the bleachers. I sighed.

"Hey guys, can I play?" I asked, walking toward the court.

"How good are you?" a boy with brown hair said. I thought about that, and saw that the boy was dribbling a ball. I ran up to him, took the ball, dribbled to half-court, and shot the ball. It went in perfectly.

"You tell me," I said.

"I call her on my team!" said the boy with brown hair. He walked up to me, "Hi, I'm Ryan."

"Bella, ready to kick their asses?" Ryan laughed, and the game began. The other team had Edward, so they won. During the game, I saw the way Edward moved around the court, like a ballerina, well not exactly, but yeah. I can see why Alice called him the "prodigy."

"Not bad Cullen," I said, after PE was over.

"You too."

"I gotta go shower, I smell." I said

"Ha! Yeah, me too." After I came out of the locker room, I saw Edward in the gym, facing the opposite direction, drinking water. I ran up to him, quietly and poke my two fingers into his hips. He jumped, and squirted some water on me.

"What the hell?"

"Whoops, sorry," I said innocently.

"You know that hurt right," he said.

"It probably hurt me more than it hurt you, with your muscles and everything, besides you got me wet. I think we're even."

"Fine, fine…" Edward said.

"Gotta go, all-star, I need to go back to my dorm. Bye!" I waved and turned around.

"Well, I think the all-star can walk you to your dorm. Care for a little stroll, mi lady?" mimicking a British accent

"Why thank you kind sir," I said mimicking a British accent too. And we walked out of the gym together.

So… how'd you like it? Edward finally apologized! And there's no hurt in some shameless flirting, right? XD so um… I currently have 53 reviews, so let's try 70? Aright? If you do that, I might just post a long chapter! Come on review! Oh and some people said "Panda Express is Overrated" and "Camera Whores" look the same. I AM SO SORRY, BUT I FIXED IT, SO YOU CAN READ THE ACTUAL CHAPTER 4. Have fun! And one more thing: **Poll on mah profile equal you voting.** Simple enough? Not a very hard math equation. You can manage.

:D

Much loves

-Emilie 3


	8. Tumbling Down The Hill

A/N: This is the longest chapter so far! Well, I said that last time, but this is the longest, scratch that. ANDDDDDDD I got mah 70 reviews plus 4! Yesh! Scores babys! So um yeah, I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer, but you know the drill… Happy Reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I was, I'd be rolling in money now! And clearly, I'm not. :D**

* * *

Edward started walking me to my dorm, and along the way, we stopped for ice cream.

"You like ice cream?" Edward asked surprisingly.

"What's wrong with ice cream? I mean it's creamy and icy, what not to like?" I said. He chuckled. He left me breathless.

"Well, it's just that the girls here --," I cut him off. "I know, I know, cookie-cutters, but I'm different, deal with it." He chuckled again.

"Okay, I'll deal with it, what flavor do you want?" Edward asked, walking up to the register.

"Uh… Strawberry, please and thank you."

He gave me crooked grin, and went and order. I stood there, frozen _Oh god, what am I doing. Move Bella!_ I moved, and went and sat down on a bench near a grass hill. Edward came up a few minutes, with our cones. They were huge.

"Oh wow, they're big," I said, taking my strawberry one.

"Yeah, I know, but the ice cream is really good, you'll be able to finish it." I laughed. We ate our ice cream in silence. I suddenly thought of something.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" I blurted out.

"Uh sure?" he said.

"Okay, I'll start. Uh… Do you have hobbies?" I asked, thinking of the first question popping in my head.

"Well isn't that an original question?" I said.

"Hey, you just used you question, now answer mine."

"Seriously?"

"You just wasted another one. Now come on, you still haven't answered my question."

"I'll shut up now, uh… I like playing the piano. Does that count?"

"Yes, it does, but I can't believe you, Edward Cullen, the player, would play the piano, and once again, you've wasted another question." I said, giggling.

"I don't like this game," Edward said. And we started firing questions at each other. And we each came to our last one. Our cones were almost finished, and Edward was thinking hard.

"Oh, got it. Who was your first kiss?"

"Uh, can I not answer that?" I said embarrassingly.

"Well, why not?"

"Because I didn't get my first kiss yet." I said, blushing.

"Oh, well then, forget that I asked."

"Better yet, when was YOUR first kiss?" I retorted.

"To be honest with you, my first kiss was during a game of spin-the-bottle. I didn't even know the girl," Edward confessed, running his hands through his bronze hair. I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Oh I'll show you funny," Edward said, taking my cone, and pushing the ice cream up to my nose. My nose was numb.

"Don't tell me you just did that," I said playfully.

"Oh yes I did," he put down his cone, and started running. I followed him.

"Get back here! We need to get even!" I said, chasing him, he swerved around the hill. Me, being stupid, trying to swerve also, slipped, and started falling down the hill.

"Oh god! Bella!" Edward screamed. He pulled me into him, and we both tumbled down. I felt his hands on my waist, and I closed my eyes, wanting it to stop. When we tumbled down to the bottom, Edward was on top of me, and stupid gravity pulled him down, and our lips met. I was in shocked, but his lips were soft and cold. It felt nice. He pulled away, and sat up.

"Oh well, um sorry, are you okay?" he asked, running his hands through his hair. I sat back up, brushing some grass off my uniform.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied. Truthfully, I wasn't. My heart was beating fast, and I can feel my cheeks being stained with a crimson red. I hate my blush.

"Well, uh, we should probably get back up the hill, although our ice creams already melted. I laughed.

"Yeah, we should." We started walking back up the hill. Believe me, it wasn't the most fun thing to do in the world. I got my messenger bag, and Edward walked me back to my dorm. It was a miracle that my uniform survived. We reached my dorm.

"Well uh… I'll see you around Bella," Edward said.

"Yeah, se you around," I said. And before Edward left, he kissed my on my cheeks. And again, I blushed a crimson red. He chuckled and jogged out of the building. I stood there dazed. I opened the door and walked in, put down my messenger bag, and sat down on my bed, I didn't realize Alice was there until she started calling me.

"Bella? Earth to Bella!" Alice said.

"Wuh? Oh sorry," breaking out of my daze.

"What happened? Where were you?" Alice asked frantically. "I was about to call a search party for you!"

"You could have called my cell."

"Oh, right, sorry." Alice said, smiling sheepishly. "So where were you?"

"Uh, I was with Edward…"

"What?! What were you doing with him?"

"Well…" and I started from the time he apologized all the way to the whole tumble and kiss scene. Alice dropped her jaw.

"What?"

"It's just that out of Edward's 17 years of life, he only apologized for like what 10 times? 15 times tops, and it's only toward family. I think he likes you Bella!"

"No! That's not possible! He wouldn't like me, I'm plain! Besides I wouldn't like him, would I?" _Oh sit, did I LIKE Edward Cullen? But it's only two days! Arrgh._

Alice squealed. "I know you like him Bella! And I know for a fact he likes you, you don't see how he looks at you! And you should never bet against me."

"What if I do?"

"Well, you'll just loose."

"Ugh, whatever. I need to shower… I just rolled through a steep grass hill. I smell grass-y." Alice laughed. Today, I decided to try something different. Hmm… strawberries. _That was the ice cream I ate today. Never mind._ I took my regular freesia shampoo, and headed toward the bathtub. While I was washing, I couldn't help but thinking_ Did I like Edward Cullen?_ Well I did, as a friend. _As more of a friend?_ That got me stuck. Edward was nice and all, but he was a player. The ones who dates you, gets you in bed, and break up with you. When I was drying up, I heard Alice talking on the phone. _Probably to Jasper. _After coming out of the bathroom, I found a white tube dress. The ones that flare out on your hips.

"Put those on, we're going out to eat," Alice said, getting her makeup ready.

"Can't I wear jeans? I don't really like dresses," I complained.

"No, because Edward will be there, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be wearing jeans and a shirt there." My heart skipped a beat when I heard that Edward was coming, and automatically blushed. I groaned, and put the dress on. I gotta say, I looked pretty, but Alice was gorgeous. Her pale blue silk dress looked stunning. As usual, I was pulled into the "chair of doom." The pink fluffy chair that Alice makes me sit in when working she's makeup. Alice thought that just a neutral look would be nice. So in the end, I ended with some gloss, eyeliner, and a light green eyeshadow. Considering my latest blush session, Alice dropped the blush, and we walked across the hall, and into Rosalie's room.

"Whose your roommate, Rose?" I asked, curiously. Rosalie laughed.

"Well Bella, when you're a senior, you would be able to get your own dorm. Besides Waverly has enough space."

"Oh wow."

"Come on, let's go! We're going to be late" Alice said. We laughed. Usually Alice never gets there early. We got into Rosalie's car and headed off. During the ride, I asked them where we were going, and they said we're going to some Italian restaurant on campus called _La Bella Italia_. They joked about the restaurants name, matching mine. We arrived in the restaurant, and found parking. Before we went Alice, Alice made us all touch up on our makeup. _Psh, Typical Alice._ Once when Alice though we were decent, we walked in. we found the boys in a table near the back corner. Alice and Rosalie rushed up to Jasper and Emmett, and they each took a seat next to their boyfriends, and the only seat was next to Edward. I took the seat.

"You look beautiful tonight." Edward commented.

"Thanks, you're not too shabby either," I said, blushing. I looked at what he was wearing, some jeans and white dress shirt. I bet half the girls in here were swooning over him.

"Thanks." Rosalie and Emmett were making out, and Alice and Jasper were getting close and cuddling, which left us the odd ones out. _Great._

"Bella? Look, today I'm really sorry for what happened in the hallway, I'm sorry," Edward said in a hush tone, probably not wanting to disrupt the two couples.

"Don't worry about it, besides, you said I was beautiful, so no one can resist a beautiful girl right?" I said jokingly.

"Yes, you are beautiful." He said back, stroking my cheeks. "Especially your blush." And as if on cue, my cheeks were stained with an apple pink shade. I looked down. He chuckled softly. Our moment was interrupted by the waiter.

"Ahem, my name is Stanley, and I'll be your waiter this evening, wheat can I get you ladies?" Stanley asked, directing to us girls. The boys tensed. _Why was Edward so tense?_

"Uh, I'll have the mushroom ravioli," I said, not even looking at the menu.

"Alright beautiful, and what can I get you, gorgeous?" Emmett and Jasper tensed even more.

"Uh, we'll both get the chicken ravioli, thanks," Alice said, handing him the menu.

"And we'll each get a plate of spaghetti," Edward said through his teeth.

"Yeah," Emmett and Jasper said, agreeing.

"Alright, I'll be back with your orders, and call me if you need anything," Stanley said "seductively." It reminded me of the Alyssa girl. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked

"No, I'm fine, just a very nasty flashback," I said. He chuckled. Stanley came back with our orders, and he left without saying a word, probably because Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were giving the don't-you-dare-say-a-word glare at him. _What is Edward doing? Maybe he's just overprotective of his sister. Yeah that's right._ Over the course of dinner, we laughed, joked, and played around.

"So, Emmett, did Coach Springer pick the football captain yet?" Edward asked.

"Not yet," Emmett said glumly, looks like he really wants to be captain.

"Don't worry, you've got that in the bag," Rosalie said cheering him up.

"Yeah, I mean who else can run as fast as you can or throw the football miles away?" Alice continued.

"So ready for dessert?" Stanley asked, not bothering to give us flirtatious looks, considering the glares he keeps on getting.

"Oh yeah! I'll have a triple fudge swirl ice cream." Emmett said. It seemed to cheer him up.

"Uh, I'll get a tiramisu," Rosalie said.

"Blueberry cheesecake," Alice said.

"Same here," said Jasper.

"Strawberry shortcake," I said.

"Make that two," Edward said.

"Alright, I'll be back with your desserts soon." After that, no one dared to bring up the "football captain" topic again. Our desserts arrived, and we finished them quickly, since it was getting dark. Rosalie and Alice wanted to stay with Emmett and Jasper for the night, but their dorms were on the other side of the campus. _Stupid room arrangements._ It left me taking a ride from Edward's Volvo. He opened the door to his Volvo. I giggled.

"In you go."

"Thanks." He walked to the other side, and revved up the engine. Well, it was more like a soft purr. He opened a shelf under his stereo, showing me a CD case filled with CDs.

"Take your pick," he said, gesturing to it. I looked through it for a while and decided on Paramore's _RiOT!_ album. I put it in. I flipped to the second song. "That's What You Get" filled the car.

"Nice choice." Edward commented.

"Thanks, I love this song."

"I agree, Hayley has great vocals."

"Yeah, she does." Getting into my moment, I started singing along.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just that I never sang in front of anyone before, and you're my first audience."

"Well, I'm honored; besides, you have the voice of an angel." I blushed, but I continued singing. When the song ended, the car ride was over.

"Thanks fro the ride."

"No problem, glad to be serving you." I blushed and he gave me a crooked-grin. I was left breathless. He chuckled. I took off my seat belt, and turned to him.

"Thanks," I said one last time, and I did something I've never done before. I leaned into him, and kissed him on the cheek. And I felt it. That electric current, even if it was a split second. _Oh shit Bella! What the hell was that? _ I mentally slapped myself and started blushing.

"Uh-- well um, g-g-good n-n-night Bella," Edward stuttered. I giggled.

"Night to you too."

"Sweet dreams." I gave him a smile and walked out of the car. I just realized something. _I liked Edward Cullen, and it's only been a day. _I changed into my pajamas, and fell asleep. Edward's words rang in my head. _Sweet dreams. _And I fell asleep. That night, Edward Cullen was in my dreams.

* * *

**EPOV **because I'm tempted

Bella's voice was… it was amazing. Her voce were like wind chimes. She then giggled.

"what so funny?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"Well, it's just that I never sang in front of anyone before, you're my first audience." She explained.

"Well, I'm honored; besides, you have the voice of an angel," I said truthfully. She blushed. Oh her wonderful blush. What I loves most of Bella. _Wait, did I like Bella Swan?_ Ever since this afternoon, I was sure she wasn't like any other girls, she was different, in a good way. Everything about her draws me in. she continued singing, and I continued to listen to that voice of an angel. And as id the timing was correctly, I stopped in front of her building just when the song ended.

"Thanks for the ride," she said.

"No problem, glad to be serving you." she once again blushed pink. I gave her a crooked smile. I saw her looking breathless. I chuckled. She took off her seat belt, and she did something I never thought she'd do. She kissed me on the cheek. Her scent filled my nostrils. _Floral and freesia. I like it._ And I felt it. that shocked going through her and into me. And it wasn't the first time, every time my skin touched hers, that electric shock went through me, shocking me every second. She started blushing.

"Uh-- well um, g-g-good n-n-night Bella," I stuttered like a fool. _Nice move Edward, nice._ Bella giggled. At least she laughed. I immediately composed myself.

"Night to you too," she said.

"Sweet dreams," Bella smiled, and got out. I watched her as she walked gracefully into the building. _Step, sway, step sway. _Even her walking captivates me. I drove back to my dorm and lied down on my bed. Being part of a rich family had its perks. I got my own room. With a soft jazz coming from my stereo, I came to one conclusion. _I liked Isabella Swan._

* * *

Like it? yeah, so Bella and Edward realizes that they like each other. It's a bit fast paced, but yeah, I nerd to get the story moving, or it'll get boring. Bella and Edward might come together as one in probably the next three chapters. A bit more denying, flirting, and yeah. So um... how about 100 reviews? I know it's a bit far to go, but yeah... let's try. I have 50 alerts, so I hope that wont be a problem, it shouldn't be. So yeah! roar review people!

P.S. Don't get used to the switching point of views. I do that when necessary, or when I think you guys would like to see Edward's reaction, etc. etc.

P.P.S. And have you heard that song? It's awesome! Go and listen! :D I like Hayley's voice! They're pretty good! No. Seriously. Go and Listen

Much loves

-Emilie


	9. The Feeling of Rightness

A/N: So um.. yeah I got a new chapter up! Yay! And um.. I didn't get 100 reviews…but! But! I got 92 so um Yay! :D Well it was better than I expected it to be. So um.. yeah Happy Reading! And uh… this chapter BARABIEDOLL123 and AndreaLouise. They were reallllyyyyyy sweet. So you guys, this is for you! Oh and before I forget…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not.. I don't own. I know shocker. No. seriously. People I don't own Twilight, so don't sue! :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

Have you ever had that feeling where if you don't see someone, your heart aches for that person? Well, I'm sitting in Trig now, and my heart is aching for Edward Cullen. I know, shocker. It's been two weeks, and I'm sitting here in trig, waiting for French to roll around. I've finally convinced very part of my being that _I liked Edward Cullen_. Whenever I see him, my body triggers queasy butterflies in my stomach, making me feel sick. When he's not here, I have a longing to see him. Ever since that faithful night, Edward and I were mostly irrespirable. People, mostly girls keep coming up to us and asking _"Are you guys dating?"_ and when we say "no," they're faces light up, thinking they have a chance. Stupid moronic, prep girls. I wasn't really pay attention in class, but I heard one phrase correctly.

"Class dismissed." I packed up my stuff quickly, and walked out the door. Outside, leaning casually on the wall, was my favorite person, Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

It's been two weeks since the kiss. The dang kiss that made me fall for Bella even more if it's possible. Through this course of two weeks, we've gotten close and closer. She resurfaced the human in me, and brought who I truly was. Now, I'm sitting in World History, waiting for the clock to tick faster. Bella was… different. She made my heart fly whenever I saw her. When I didn't see her, half of me wasn't here, it was with her. _I liked Isabella Sawn._ I wanted to tell her, but we've become good friends, I don't want this to ruin it. Occasionally, we'd give each hugs, but that was it. Oh dear god, she was my personal hell… there was only five more minutes of class. _Come on, come on, let us out early._ I prayed.

"Well, uh, seeing we don't have much to do, I guess class dismissed." Mr. Ramirez said. _Yes! _I bolted out the door and straight to Bella's class. They weren't out yet, so I leaned against the wall, and waited. After about two minutes, the class got out. I waited patiently, and got some winks from girls, I ignored them. And there she was. In all her glory. She was literally glowing, well not really, but yeah. She smiled, and walked over.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi stranger," she shot back.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you," I said sarcastically, sticking my hand out. She laughed, and pushed my hand back. That electric current stung me.

"Very funny, let's go, we're going to be late," she said. I followed her obediently. As we were walking down the hall, girls gave me winks and giggled crazily. The "before" Edward would start giving out sexy smiles, and occasionally stop and talk, but not the "after" Edward. The only girl now that can hold my interest was Bella. Everything around me is Bella. _Damn! This is killing me! I need to confess! I need a plan... heck, I'll tell her now._ I looked over, _maybe now's not the best time…_

"Yo Edward dawg!" a voice called. I turned around. I saw Eric Yorkie running up to me. He was the biggest gangster I've ever seen.

"Hi Eric. You still coming to basketball practice today?" Edward asked.

"For realz man! Wouldn't miss it for da world," Eric said. Bella had a puzzled look on her face. I mentally chuckled. _She looks so cute!_

"Alright, I'll see you later," I said.

**BPOV**

I was shocked that a _gangster_ would play basketball. Edward chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he said.

"Well, it's just that, it's not typical for a gangster to play basketball," I explained.

"Well, I didn't expect you to play either," Edward said.

"So? Got a problem with that?" I retorted. Edward raised his hands, as if surrendering. I laughed.

"Come on, we better get to class," I said. He walked by my side, and we entered the classroom. As usual, I got death glares for the girls, but they gave Edward winks and started giggling crazily. _Ugh, can't they take a hint that Edward doesn't even like them?_ Why was I getting so worked up? It's not he likes me… as usual, we took a seat at the back, next to each other.

"Bonjour class." Mrs. Gilanne said. She was a woman in about her late twenties, and has a very thick French accent.

"Bonjour," the class said.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier la langue de tous les jours (Today, we'll be studying everyday language.)," Mrs. Gilanne. "Prendre vos manuels et de passer à la page 214 (Take out your textbooks and turn to page 214.)." We did what we were told, and took out our books. For the next hour, we learned everything from toothbrush to toilet paper. I know not very exciting, but it's always nice to learn a new language. Occasionally, I would catch Edward staring at me, and I'd look down and blush, then he would chuckle. _Stupid non-blushing- boy-that-I-like._ Class ended and I started to pack my stuff.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Why, you want to tag along?" I blushed. He gave me a crooked-grin, I was breathless.

"Breathe Bella." I did what I was told and took a breath.

"Much better. Look, I need to ask Mrs. Gilanne something, can you wait outside?" Edward asked.

"Um… sure, I'll go and get a drink at the vending machines."

"Okay, meet you there." And I walked out. _What might Edward want to ask?_

**EPOV**

When I made sure Bella was out of hearing distance, I walked up to Mrs. Gilanne.

"Um… Mrs. Gilanne? Can I ask you something?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? (What is it?) Is there a problem?" Mrs. Gilanne said in a thick French accent.

"Um.. I was wondering, how do you say 'would you like to be my girlfriend' in French. There's this girl I really like, and I want to tell her that." I said shyly.

"Oh mon Dieu! Certainement! (Oh my god! Certainly!) um.. you would tell thee girl 'Voulez-vous être mon amie?' (Would you like to be my girlfriend?) that should do it. anything else?" Mrs. Gilanne said.

"Voulez-vous être mon amie, okay, thanks, and uh.. I'll ask you when I need any help. Thanks!" I said. I was planning to ask Bella out on a date and tell her.

"Glad to be of service!" Mrs. Gillanne said. I jogged out of the classroom. I didn't see Bella by the benches. I got worried. I jogged around campus, when I finally found her sitting on the bench when we played twenty questions, I walked up to her. her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was tear-stained. She was still crying. It looked like she didn't see me. _Oh god, what happened._

**BPOV**

I went to the vending machines and got myself some Vitamin Water. I opened to bottle and took a sip. Then I saw stupid-ass Lauren and her "clique" walking up to me. _Oh god. Great, just my day._

"Hey bitch, why the hell are you parading over my boyfriend? Why can't you take a hint and back off?" Lauren said.

"Well, considering YOU out of all the people can't take a hint, who are you to tell me to take a hint. It's kinda obvious that Edward doesn't like you, so stop being like a prostitute and stop throwing yourself at him!" I shot back.

"Ha! If I'm a prostitute, then what does that make your mom, I mean who in the right hell would want to produce you?" and I lost it. talking shit about me was one thing, but talking about my mom was another. My eyes welled up with tears. _ Don't cry Bella, don't cry._ Too bad. My tears spilled out anyways, and Lauren took advantage.

"Oh dear! Bella's crying! Oh my, what happened, did something hurt you?" Lauren said in a disgustingly "caring" voice. That's it.

Though my tear soaked eyes, I looked her straight in the eye, "You seriously need a personality check, because you out of everyone shouldn't be criticizing my mother. You think everything revolves around you?! well, I learned in third grade that the earth revolves around the sun and the moon revolves around the Earth, and I don't see anyone liking you. They only became you friends was because they're scared of you. so got shove it up someone's ass, I don't give a shit," I said, and I ran off. I didn't know where. I found myself at the bench where Edward and I played twenty questions, I sat down can cried. I don't know for how long, but the tears wouldn't stop.

"Bella?" I recognized that voice. Edward. I suddenly felt safe. I looked up, and he saw my tear-stained face.

"Oh god Bella! What happened?" he asked frantically.

"Can w-w-we not t-t-talk about it?" I said.

"Okay." My tears still fell, but this time, Edward brushed them off of my hot cheeks. After when I stopped crying, Edward pulled me into his chest, and he just cradled me. I grasped onto his shirt, and he didn't do anything about it. I guess it was okay. That electric current stung again, but it felt nice… it felt right.

**EPOV**

I jogged up to Bella and saw her crying. _What the hell? Who the hell did this_? I guess she didn't notice me.

"Bella?" I asked cautiously. She looked up, I saw her chocolate brown eyes drowned in tears, her eyes red and puffy.

"Oh god Bella! What happened?" I said frantically.

"Can w-w-we not t-t-talk about it?" she stuttered

"Okay." My heart broke, I saw Bella crying, and I couldn't do anything about it, and reached out and brushed her tears away, her skin was hot, and she didn't tell me to stop. I kept on pushing them away, until the tears stopped. Without thinking, I cradled her in my chest, and she grasped onto my shirt. I felt that electric current. _Hell, I feel it every time._ Yet, this time was different. The other touches left me stinging, but this one… it felt nice... it felt right.

* * *

A/N: Like it? well if you like it, click on the blue-ish, purple-ish button on the left-hand corner. -points to the corner- and I know, know, Lauren's a bitch, but somebody's got to be? She based off a girl at school who I hate dearly. No. seriously. I hate the f out of her. so yeah… so how about we get over 120 reviews? Tomorrow's my birthday, so if you can achieve that, it'll be the bestest b-day prezzy I'll ever get! And who knows, you might just get an update… And tonight at 12:01:00, I'm officially 13! Yes! Haha, I know, I'm under age. But not tomorrow! :D Review people!

Much loves

-Emilie


	10. Popping The Question

A/N: So, yeah I got over 100 reviews, so yay! But I didn't get 120. Anywhos, I'm totally jacking the idea from **vampirelova99**, but um…. (you don't mind right?) the 100th reviewer **Twilightfan0195 **is featured in this chapter! So congrats! :D So have fun! Btw, longest chapter! I know, i know, said that last tiem, and the time before, but I mean it this time! Happy Reading! Oh and one more thing…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Absolutely. Positively. Nothing. Steph Meyer pwns all. I'm just trying to entertain my life until Midnight Sun comes out.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I just stay in Edward's arms for the entire free period. Occasionally, he would stroke my hair, and whisper "It's alright, Bella, don't worry." I felt a lot better, I felt my tears drying up, and stoking through Edward's shirt. _I need to get him a new one._

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously. I looked up. "You do know class is about to start, right?" I got up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, and I think I need to get you a new shirt." He looked down, and chuckled.

"It's alright, I have plenty more at home, besides with a bit of laundry detergent, it'll live," he replied. I laughed quietly.

"Come on," I said, pulling him. He got up, and he froze. "What?"

"Uh, Bella, I can't go to class with you." I looked at him confusedly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, you have World History, and I have Trig, and after we both have Literature and Arts, just with different teacher," he explained.

"Oh, well, then I better get going," I said. I started walking.

"Bella, wait," Edward said. He walked up to me, and kissed me on my forehead.

"Off you go." I didn't move. The electric current was too high voltage. "Bella?" Edward grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I snapped out.

"Wuh? Oh sorry, I better get going. See you soon," I walked down to room 321. _What is wrong with me? I know I like Edward, but it felt like there's something more._ I stopped dead in my tracks. _Was I in love?_ _That's absurd. I've only knew the guy for two weeks. Am I in love?_ I walked into World History, and sat down at a seat in the very end. I was still thinking about my epiphany, I didn't even notice someone taking a seat beside me. I turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this seat for someone else? Someone took my seat," the girl explained. She seemed nice enough. She didn't look like the bleach blonde hair girls. Instead her hair was black, about half-way down her back. She had brown eyes just like mine. She seemed nice enough.

"Hi, I'm Milenna, this seat isn't taken is it?" she asked.

"No, hi Milenna, I'm Bella," I replied back.

"I know, that cat fight you had with Lauren was all over school." I frowned. She laughed.

"Don't worry; I agree with you, Lauren is a bitch. For once, I'm glad that someone's not afraid to stand up to her," Milenna explained. I relaxed. I liked this girl.

"Thanks," I said. Before Milenna said anything else, class had started. As usual, my mind wandered off to Edward. _Was I in love with Edward Cullen?_ I mean I know I liked him, but to an extent where I _love_ him? Well it's possible. I guess…

**EPOV**

I had Bella in my arms for the whole free period. I didn't say anything; I just had her in my arms. All I did was stroke her hair, and say something close to "It's okay Bella, don't worry." Girls gave Bella death glares, and I mouthed the "f" word to them. They seemed scared, and walked off without say anything else. I soon realized that class was about to start. I didn't want to tell Bella, but she'd probably get mad if I didn't tell her.

Cautiously, I said, "Bella?" She looked up. She looked a lot better, her eyes weren't as puffy. _That's a good sign. _"You do know that class is about to start, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, and I think I need to get you a new shirt," she said. I looked down at my shirt, and chuckled. _Out of all the things she worries, she worries about my shirt getting ruined? Silly Bella. _

"It's alright, I have plenty more at home, besides with a bit of laundry detergent, it'll live," I said sarcastically. She laughed quietly. _As least she laughed. That's an improvement._

"Come on," she said, pulling me. I got up, but the suddenly remembered, I froze. "What?" she asked.

"Uh Bella, I can't go to class with you," I said. she looked at me confusedly.

"Why?"

"Well, you have World History, and I have Trig, and after we both have Literature and Arts, just with different teacher," I explained. Bella looked disappointed.

"Oh, well, then I better get going," She said and started walking. I suddenly had this urge.

"Bella, wait," I said. I walked up to her, and kissed her on the forehead. I wasn't going to let her go that easily. As usual, the electric current was there, but it felt like someone turn up the voltage. It stung harder than the other time.

"Off you go." She didn't move. "Bella?" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. And the electricity goes off again. She seemed to snap out of it.

"Wuh? Oh sorry, I better get going. See you soon," she said, and she left. I stood there, looking after her like a fool. For the past few days, everything I did involved Bella somehow. For example, a red apple would remind me of her blush, and every time I heard "That's What You Get" by Paramore, it would automatically remind me of the time Bella sang for me. I can't seem to get her off of my head these days. I know I liked Bella, but was there something more? Today, when she touched me, there wasn't just electricity; there was fire, like every place where she touched me set me on fire. It burned. _Wait, was I in LOVE with Bella? Maybe I was._ Bella is different; everything about her draws me in. I walked to Trig, thinking about Bella the whole. Maybe I was in love with Bella. I think I am.

**BPOV**

World History passed, then came Literature and Arts. Throughout World History, I kept on telling myself _I'm not in love with Edward Cullen. _My heart said otherwise. I finally realized that I did love Edward Cullen. I saw Alice already in the class, so I took a seat next to her.

"Where were you at free period?" Alice said.

"I was with Edward…" I explained.

"What were you doing with Edward? Where you doing something that I want suppose to know…" Alice trailer off.

"Eww! Gross no! I uh… was feeling sad, and he comforted me… no biggie," I explained.

"Why were you sad? What happened Bella? And tell me everything!" Alice said.

"There's only one word I need to say if I were to explain the situation. Lauren." I said. Alice suddenly clenched her hands.

"Stupid evil moronic bitch, she's gonna get it now," Alice said.

"Alice, drop it… I have something to ask you…." I trailed off.

"Yes Bella? Is it about Edward?" Alice said.

"How'd you know?" I asked sarcastically. Alice tapped her temples. I laughed. "Yeah, it is about Edward."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, you really like Jasper right? Sotra like in love?" Alice nodded. "Well, what feelings do you get when you see him?" Alice grinned evilly. "Alice…."

"What? Nothing. And you just know Bella, you know when he's the one... like there's this bond between you guys." Alice explained.

"Oh." I said. _I think I AM in love with Edward Cullen. But how's that possible? I only know the guy for about two weeks… But Alice never said anything about time._

"Alice?"

"yes?"

"How long have you known Jasper until you realized you loved him?"

"For um.. about a week?" Alice said sheepishly.

"A week? Oh, alright." If Alice realized that she was in love with Jasper for only a week, then it's possible. Literature and Arts passed, and it was lunch time. I think I look a bit too excited, because Alice smirked at me. We met up with Rose along the way, and walked to the food court together. Alice was whispering to Rosalie occasionally, and I know Alice was talking about me.

"Alice… I know what your talking about…." I said.

"Oh Bella, don't be such a worry pussy," Alice replied. We arrived to the food court, and saw Emmett and Jasper. Edward wasn't there yet, and I was a bit disappointed. _Don't show it Bella, don't show it._

"Hey guys!" I said. Alice walked up to Jasper, and Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap. I took a seat next to Alice.

"Thank god it's Friday. So, my friend, what are we eating today?" Emmett inquired.

"Um… food?" Jasper said.

"No shit, Sherlock, I meant what kind of food," Emmett said. No one gave a suggestion.

"Well whose in the mood for French cuisine?" said a familiar voice in back of me. I turned around. Edward.

"Oh yeah! we still haven't tried out French! I'm in!" Emmett said.

"Well, I guess," Rosalie said.

"Sure why not."

"I'm in."

"I guess."

"Alright, whose ordering?" Edward said, taking the seat next to me.

"I'll go," Jasper said.

"I'll come with you," Alice said, skipping to the French area with Jasper alongside. Emmett and Rosalie were walking amongst themselves, which leaves me with Edward. _Oh great._

"You're okay, right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm not that five-year-old girl that runs to my mom anymore," I said. Edward laughed. He then received a text message. He ignored it.

"You should get that," I told him.

**EPOV**

_Dammit. Who the hell is texting me, and at this moment._ I looked at my phone, and saw the text message was from Alice.

_To: Edward _

_I know you're in love with her, and I know for a fact she's in love with you too, so get your butt out there and ask her out. and then you confess your undying love for her! I know she'll say yes. She's completely in love with you. _

My heart skipped a beat. _Bella loved me?_ I know I loved her.. but I never thought she'd return those feelings.

_To: Alice_

_Should I ask her out?_

Oh geez… I typed a response to Alice: _What should I do?_ Bella wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. Instead she was caught up in a book. My phone vibrated. I looked at the message.

_To: Edward_

_Ya think?_

Okay, maybe I should ask Alice one more time. _Wow. this one girl is wounding my ego. I never ask my sister for girl advice._ To be sure, I asked Alice one more time.

_To Alice:_

_Are you super-uber positively sure 100 percent that she loves me?_

I hit send. I can't believe I'm doing this… Bella's a girl. _But she's not any girl. She's special._ My phone vibrated… again.

_To Edward:_

_I'm going to jack Emmett's phrase and say No shit, Sherlock. But don't ask her now, ask her when you're walking her to our dorm, and then ask her._

I felt a bit relieved. Alice and Jasper came back with the food, and Emmett started stuffing his mouth before the food even reached the table. Bella put her book back into her messenger bag, and ate. She was laughing and joking with Alice. I kept looking at her. occasionally, I saw her looking my way, I'd give her my crooked-grin and she would blush. I was so close to drooling. After lunch, Bella and I headed to biology. I made no comment about what happened today. Bella seemed to be more cheerful-y today. we walked to Biology together, and as usual, girls throwing winks, and me not paying attention. _And you'd think after two weeks, they can't take a hint. _As usual we took a seat next to each other, and listened to the lecture. Mr. Banner drowned on, and on. It seemed there was no stopping. Finally! The bell rang, and the students were rushing to get out of class. I waited patiently for Bella to get her books. We walked to gym together, and Coach Clapp decided that today was a nice day to be playing baseball.

"Do you play?" I asked Bella.

"Uh.. not really. The bat has to hit the ball right?" Bella said sarcastically. I chuckled.

"Yeah, and then you start running to the bases, and try to reach home plate," I told her.

"Okay, okay, I get the idea," she said. the coach split us into two teams. Thankfully, I was on the same team as Bella, and we were up bat first. I went up first. the girls on the other team whistled. I rolled my eyes. The pitcher was Mike Newton. _I never really liked that guy._ He threw the ball, and I swung it… hard. I made it through. Bella was next.

"Point!" Coach Clapp said.

"Beat that," I said.

"Maybe I will," she retorted. I laughed, and walked to the end of the line.

**BOPV**

Edward's hit was pretty impressive. Now let's hope that I can beat it. I walked up to the plate, and got a good grasp of the bat. Mike threw the ball, and I hit it with as much force as I can give. The ball flew out of the filed, and I dropped the bat and start sprinting. By the time I got back to home plate, they still haven't found the ball.

"Point 2!" Coach Clapp said. they finally found the ball, and threw it back. I walked to the end of the line.

"Not bad," Edward said. I blushed. He ruffled my hair.

"Hey! Don't do that!" I said, playfully slapping his arm. The game continued, and of course, we won. As we were walking back, I heard some murmurs. They were something like, "They should be separated at the next game," or "She's too good, I want her on my team next time." I smiled at some of them. Looks like I'm finally being accepted. I went into the locker room and changed. Milenna walked up to me.

"You were really great Bella!" Milenna complimented.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself," I said.

"Well, I'm not much of a sports person, but I think I did better this time," she said shyly.

"Don't worry, with practice, you'll get the hang of it," I said.

"Thanks for the advice," Milenna said.

"You're welcome." She was the first girl, aside form Alice and Rosalie, to be friends with me. I walked out of the locker to find Edward in the gym, shooting free throws. I walked up to him.

"Okay, okay, you're good at everything," I said.

"Well, it's nice to be recognized," he said. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." We walked out of the gym together.

**EPOV**

This is it, it's after school, and I'm walking Bella to her dorm, I have to pop the question.

"Hey uh, Bella, you're not doing anything tomorrow, right?" I said nervously.

"No, not that I know of, besides homework. Why?" she asked.

"Well, I was uh wondering if uh, you'd like to go out with me?" I said, almost whispering the last part. She froze in her steps. It was quiet for a few moments, until she composed herself. She smiled at me.

"I'd love to go on a date with you," she said. _Oh shit! She said yes! Thank god!_ I think I started grinning like a fool, because Bella smiled.

"Well, uh, I'll pick you up at four?" I said, planning something in my head.

"Uh, sure, but why so early?" she said.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," I said playfully. She slapped me.

"I don't like surprises," she said.

"Well I think you'll like this one." I retorted.

"Ugh fine," she said. we were at Meyer Hall by now.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Definitely," she said, and walked into the building. As always, I stood there, never fully grasping the fact that she made me so light-headed. I walked back into my dorm, threw my stuff down, turn n the music, and started air guitaring.

**BPOV**

Edward looked pretty nervous about something when we were walking back. I was about to ask him, when he asked me something.

"Hey uh, Bella, you're not doing anything tomorrow, right?" he said nervously.

"No, not that I know off, besides homework, why?" I said.

"Well, I was uh wondering if uh, you'd like to go out with me?" he said. I stopped in my tracks. _Edward Cullen just asked me out. What do I do? Aw shit, say something Bella!_ I composed myself. I smiled to him.

"I'd love to go on a date with you," I said. Edward started grinning like a fool. I smiled.

"Well I'll, uh I'll pick you up at four?" he said. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Uh sure, but why so early?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said playfully. I slapped. I was never a fan of surprises.

"I don't like surprises," I said.

"Well I think you'll like this one." he retorted.

"Ugh fine," I said, giving up. We arrived at Meyer Hall.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Definitely," I said. I walked into my dorm, probably glowing, and found Rosalie and Alice sitting on the beanbags, reading fashion magazines.

"So…" Alice said.

"So what?" I asked.

"Did he pop the question?" Rosalie said, nearly on the edge of loosing it.

"What question?" I asked innocently.

"Isabella Swan, you know what we're talking about! Don't play dumb," Alice said.

"Okay, okay, yeah he did," I confessed. And it went off. The squealing vibrated the room, and possibly broke the mirrors.

"Ow.. one more shriek, and I'll be deaf. Remind me to buy earplugs next time," I said playfully.

"Oh my god Bella! We have to get you ready! You'll be looking fab!" Alice said. _Oh dear god._

* * *

A/N: Like it? Well if so. Press. The. Purple-y. Blue-y. button. To. The. Left. No. Seriously. So how about 130 reviews? Come on! Review! I know you can do it! Come on! Even Dora approves! Don't let Dora down! No. Seriously. Review.

Much Loves

-Emilie


	11. No More Suprises

A/N: So um.. yeah, I got my 130 reviews plus 1 extra, so, here's the new chapter. This is the date scene, and I hope you enjoy it. :D And I'd like to thanks everyone who wished me a "Happy Birthday!" Thanks you soo much! All your reviews make me happy and encourages me to write more! So here's a new chapter! Happy Reading! And before I forget…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Don't sue.**

* * *

That night, that _entire_ night revolved around what outfit to wear on my date. Alice and Rosalie were arguing which would be best. I kept quiet the entire time, not wanting to be in the whole argument. I eventually fell asleep at around one when I was too tired to look anymore. That night, I dreamt about where Edward would take me. I'll bet you that I was grinning like a fool in my sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to find Alice and Rosalie bickering again. Surprise. I went to the bathroom, and washed up. When I came out, they were still at it.

"No, Rose, she'll have to look natural and tone it down," Alice said.

"Well, it's her first date, she needs to look hot," Rosalie fired back.

"Guys, guys, why won't you let _me_ choose? After all, I'm the one wearing it," I said.

"Gee, Bella, that idea isn't half bad," Alice said. "Yes, Rose, let's let _Bella_ decide."

"Yes, yes we should, Alice," Rosalie said. I looked around nervously. _Aww dammit._

"Well, uh…." I said.

"Yes, have you picked out anything yet?" Alice said.

"I uh…" I walked into the closet, and picked out the first thing I saw. I pulled it off the rack and inspected it. It looked nice enough. It was a midnight blue knee-length halter dress. I liked it. I walked out.

"How about this?" I asked, holding up the dress.

"I love it!" Rosalie and Alice exclaimed.

"Good, no more bickering, I need to finish my homework," I said, taking out my books. For the next two hours, I worked in peace. It was getting near lunch time.

"What's for lunch?" Alice said.

"Well, what do you want?" asked Rosalie. "And I refuse to answer the door this time if we getting take out." Alice and I burst in giggles.

"Well, uh we can always go out and eat," I suggested.

"Nah, we still need to get Bella ready for her date," Alice said. I groaned.

"Well, you want to get pizza like last time?" Rosalie suggested.

"I'm fine with whatever, as long as it's chewable and not poisoning," I joked.

"Pizza it is," Alice said, picking up the wireless phone on the coffee table. Alice ordered pizza, and Rosalie and Alice went back to pick out my hair and makeup style.

"Hey, uh Alice, do you know where Edward's taking me?" I asked.

"Um, no, but it's a weekend, and the school allows you to be off campus as long as you're back by Monday, so the sky's the limit," Alice said.

"Oh." _The school's pretty flexible._ After about twenty minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Alice.

"Good," Rosalie said. I giggled. Alice went and opened the door.

"Delivery for Ms, Cullen?" said a guy around his thirties; he had a wedding ring on his right hand. _Phew._

"Yeah, uh how much?" Alice asked.

"32.63," the man said. Alice handed him 35.

"Here, keep the change," Alice said.

"Thanks, and enjoy your pizza," the man said. Alice put the pizza on the coffee table, and we ate.

"You always get the guys that didn't hit on you," Rosalie said. "How is that possible?" Alice and I laughed.

"Well, it's not my fault you're that gorgeous," Alice said.

"True," Rosalie said. We laughed. After finishing up the pizza, Alice and Rosalie told me to shower.

"But it's only one!" I complained.

"Yeah, we're already behind on schedule, go go go!" Alice complained, pushing me to the bathroom.

"Alright, alright, going," I said, walking toward the bathroom. I washed up, and came back out. As soon as I came out, Rosalie and Alice each pulled one hand of mine and dragged me into "the chair."

For the next three hours, I've been sitting there, like a palette, letting Alice and Rosalie work their magic. After finding a pair of matching midnight blue kitten heel, they stepped back and admired their work.

"Beautiful," Rosalie said.

"Absolutely stunning," Alice continued. I turned around and faced the full length mirror. I dropped my jaw. That girl, the girl in the mirror was not me. She looked beautiful. Her dress accented her every curve, and her makeup was neutral. Alice and Rosalie stuck with a light gold eyeshadow, which shimmered in the sunlight; some black eyeliner; and a clear coat of gloss. Her hair was let loose and was in soft curls, framing her heart-shaped face. To sum it up: I didn't look like me.

"Oh wow," were the two words I managed to say.

"And a thank you would be nice," Alice said sarcastically. All three of us laughed.

"Thank you so much," I said. "There, I added 'so much.' Happy?"

"Yes, very," Rosalie said. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Rosalie said.

"Wait here, Bella, we're going to play with your boyfriend first," Alice said, pushing me into the closet.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said, blushing.

"_Yet._ And this is exactly why we left the blush, you blush too much, woman!" Alice said, rushing out of the closet, and closed the door. I waited. I heard Edward's voice.

"Uh, is Bella here?" he asked.

"No, she not here at the moment, what do you need?" Rosalie said.

"I uh… well then do you know where to find her?" Edward asked, sounding confused. I giggled. He sounded so cute. I heard the door slam. _Aw shit, what did Rosalie and Alice do this time?_ Alice opened the door, she and Rosalie walked in, and they pushed me out.

"Go! Open the door!" Rosalie said. "Edward's still there."

"Uh… okay." I said, picking up my clutch from my bed, and opening the door. Luckily Edward was still standing there. He was looking down to his shoes, and running his finger through his head. I giggled. He looked up. His face seemed to light up.

"Bella! I thought you weren't here," Edward said. I laughed.

"Rule number one: never trust Rosalie or Alice," I said jokingly. I heard a burst of giggles form the closet.

"Yeah, well I guess lesson learned. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Uh sure," I said, closing the door behind me. As we were walking out to the parking lot, he chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"We match." He said. I looked at his outfit. He had a striped blue and white dress shirt on, with the first couple of buttons undone.

"I guess we do," I said. I laughed along with him. We reached his Volvo, and he opened the passenger's door. Before I went in I asked him.

"Are you gonna tell me now?" I said.

"Nope." I sighed, and went in. he closed the door, and walked to the driver's side. He started driving off campus.

"Still no, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, can you at least give me a hint?" I asked. He glanced at me.

"Well, one thing's for sure, Alice and Rosalie didn't dress you for the occasion." He chuckled.

"Okay, if I'm not dress for the occasion, what was I supposed to wear?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said. As he got off the highway. He started driving towards the woods.

"Don't tell me you're taking me here so I can be dinner for the wolves," I said jokingly. He laughed.

"No, I'm not, you'll find out soon enough,."

"That's what you said a couple minutes back!" he chuckled. We came onto a trail.

"I don't think you'll be able to hike the woods in heels." Edward said. I took off my heels.

"Problem solved," I said. "Ready to go, or are we going to stay here and talk all day?" He laughed.

"Let's go." So for the next hour or so, Edward hiked into the unknown wonders of the deep, and the whole time I was holding my heels.

"My feet are getting dirty," I said.

"Well, you can always wash it, besides we're almost there," Edward said. I sighed.

"You date is turning out to be really complicated." I commented.

"Oh wow. thanks." We walked for a couple more minutes, when Edward finally said," we're here!"

I muttered, "Thank god."

"You know I heard you."

"Yeah yeah yeah." I suddenly felt hands wrapped around my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making it a surprise," he said. "Keep walking." I listened. "There we go." I suddenly was hit by a strong floral scent. Edward took his hands off. I opened my mouth in shock. There in front of me was a beautiful meadow. Wildflowers swayed in the breeze, and there was a small waterfall to my left. In the center was a picnic blanket, and plates were covered in silver dome plate covers.

"Oh wow, Edward. This is, this is amazing. It's so beautiful here."

"Well I thought you might want to see the sunset when you're eating," Edward said, pointing west. I looked over. Indeed, the sun was setting, casting a faint orange-ish glow on the horizon.

"You look very beautiful tonight," he complimented. I blushed.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," I said.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Uh sure," I said, walking toward the blanket and sitting down. "So uh, what's for dinner?" He chuckled.

"Well, we have sandwiches, would you like some sandwiches?" he said, taking of a dish cover.

"Wow, uh, don't mind if I do," I said, reaching over and taking one. I started eating. Edward took one himself.

"This place a beautiful, how'd you find it?" I asked.

"Well, my whole family hikes a lot, and one day I was hiking by myself, and found this place. I come here and relax whenever I have time. You're the second to know about this place. The first being me."

I put my hand over my heart and said dramatically, "Well, I'm honored." We laughed.

"Ready to move onto desserts?"

"Yeah, I guess." He uncovered the tallest dish cover. Underneath was a small chocolate fountain.

"You never settle for second best huh?" I asked.

"I never do." He uncovered another dish, and that one was filled with fruits and candy. "Take your pick." I took a strawberry, and dipped it in chocolate.

"Yum!" I said, taking a bite. He laughed. "Aren't you gonna eat anything?"

"No, I like to see you eat. You look really cute when you eat." I blushed. I then grinned evilly.

"What?"

"If I tell you to do something, would you do it?" I asked mischievously.

"Probably, if it's not too bad," he said. I grinned. I went over and took a tomato out of the sandwich and dipped it in chocolate. I held it up o him.

"If I dared you to eat this, will you?" I asked.

"Uh no? I'm not that stupid."

"Fine, then, but do you remember when you apologized to me and you said I can have three wishes?" he nodded.

"Well, there you go, wish number one."

"I uh... well... uh... I can't get out of this huh?" he said. I shook my head. "Aw shit." He took the tomato from my hand, and took a big bite, and swallowed it.

"Aw, damn! You ate it!" I said, laughing.

"Shut up… Oh god, this is nasty." He said, rinsing with some water he packed.

"Oh god, it was so worth it," I said, clutching my side.

"Shut up, you bring this back up to anyone, and you're dead meat," Edward said.

"Okay, okay, our little secret," I said. After finishing up on dessert, Edward packed up and left the blanket there. I sat down, and Edward sat beside me.

"Well, that was nice wasn't it?" I asked.

"No, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat tomatoes or chocolate ever again," he said. I laughed. It was almost dark. I looked up to the sky, and pointed up.

"Look, its twilight, when night and day mixes," I said. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Edward said. I turned to him. His face was about five inches from mine. He started leaning in. _Oh shit! What do I do? Oh gosh, he's getting closer._ I stayed there frozen. His lips pressed lightly on mine. His lips were soft and cold, it felt nice. He started deepening the kiss, and he pulled on my lip. I reacted. I put my arms around his neck, and he hesitantly put his arms around my waist. I started twisting my hands into his hair, and started kissing him fully. His tongue swept the perimeter of my lips, asking of entrance. I granted him access. And for that moment, there was nothing else in the world, no Lauren, no flirting girls, no nothing. Just Edward and me. Our tongues moved in sync, and we finally parted, his forehead gently on mine.

"Bella?" he asked, his breath ragged. His cool breath fanned against me.

"Yes?"

"Voulez-vous être mon amie?" he said fluently. I looked up to him in a confused expression.

"Wuh?" I asked.

"Maybe I should say that in English, Bella, I really, really, REALLY like you, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I hitched my breath. _Seriously? Edward Cullen, THE Edward Cullen is asking me to be his girlfriend? I thought I was the only one that liked him. Aw shit Bella, what are you going to do?_ he was silent, I was silent, and the only sound was coming from the waterfall at the edge.

"I uh…" I said.

"It's alright, you don't have to feel pressured, and I just wanted to tell you how I felt…" I by my hands to his lips, cutting him off. I smile largely.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Edward." He smiled.

"Really?" he said, standing up. I stood up with him.

"Yes, Edward, _my boyfriend._" I said jokingly.

"Oh god Bella!" he picked me up and swung he around. I squealed like a five-year old.

"Put me down!" I said. He obeyed. When I mead sure my feet were on the ground, I ran up and hugged him, I felt his arms slither around my waist, and I smile happily. _Who ever thought that I, Bella Swan, would have a boyfriend._ He let me go, and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I have something to give you," he said. I frowned.

"I don't want you spending money on me," I said.

"But you're special, and I'd give any amount of money in the world to have you." I smiled. He was being sweet. "Now turn around and close your eyes." I did what I was told. I felt him in front of me. "Now stick out your hand." I stuck out my right hand. I felt something cold around my wrist. I opened my eyes.

"Oh," Edward looked up as he finished clasping the charm bracelet on my arm. "It's beautiful." I held it up and saw the charms on it. it had a letter B and a letter E on it. and there were little hearts around it. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." I said into his ear.

"Not as beautiful as you," Edward replied back, whispering into my ear. I shivered.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you one more thing? But if you don't feel the same way back, I understand."

"Spit it out, Edward."

"I uh… Bella," he took my hands into his and took a deep breath. "I love you." I gasped. _He loved me. _Even until when he said he liked me, I didn't believe him. But now this? _Oh dear lord, what did I ever do to earn this privilege?_

"It's okay Bella, like I said, don't feel pressured, I just wanted you to know, everything in my world is about you." he said.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"Wait, what?" Edward said, smiling even larger, if it was possible. "Can you say it louder?"

"I love you too," I said, louder this time.

"What I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Edward said playfully.

"I said, I LOVE YOU TOO!" I said, screaming my lungs out. and his lips were on mine.

"Much better," he said, pulling away. I smiled. It couldn't get any better than this. It did. The sky then was filled with shooting stars.

"Edward look!" I said, pointing up. I closed my eyes, and clasp my head tightly, and made a wish. _I wish that this moment would ever end._ I repeated again and again. I suddenly felt something around my neck. I reached for my neck. I felt a ring.

"Edward…" I said warningly. He turned me around, and raised his hands up.

"No more surprises."

"What did you give me anyways?" I asked.

"A ring." He said casually. I looked down. The necklace held a ring in its place.

"I have one too," he said, taking his out from his shirt. "Yours has 'Edward' engraved in it, and mines has 'Bella' engraved in it. Do you like it?" I put my hands on his neck and kissed him.

"Yes, I do, I like it a lot." I said, after we broke apart. Edward picked me up brial style, and placed my on the blanket.

"Can we stay here for the night?" I asked.

"We sure can." I laid down on his chest, and his arms wrapped around my waist protectively.

"I love you Bella, you're everything in my world, the sun, the moon, and the stars. Everything,. Sweet dreams, Bella." he whispered in my ear. Edward started humming an unfamiliar tune. It sounded like a lullaby. And the night closed off on me.

* * *

A/N: Like it? then press the periwinkle-y button on the bottom left corner. So go! And how about we get 160 reviews? Think you can handle that? I know you can! Review! Go! And one more thing… **Poll on my profile, go and vote!** I'm done!

Much Loves

-Emilie


	12. It's Too Perfect To Eat

A/N: I didn't get my 160 reviews, so I'm really sad about that… D: You guys aren't reviewing enough! I have some many hits and alerts, and so less reviews. Honestly, I want reviews more that I want hits or alerts. And one more thing… **Christina2002 **for giving me ideas for date places. So thank you! :D Longest chapter! Happy Reading! One more thing…

* * *

**Disclaimer: My name isn't Stephenie Meyer, I'm Emilie, so I don't own. -sighs-**

* * *

_This is all a dream. You'll wake up in your own bed and under the covers._ My eyes fluttered open. The sun cast a faint orange glow on everything, and I realized that yesterday was not a dream. Edward Cullen _did _confess his love for me, and I have fallen head over heels for him. _Daymn I like this boy too much._ I felt Edward stroking my hair, and I tilted my head up.

"Well, I spy a beautiful lady here," he said, and pressed his lips on mine. He pulled away. "Good morning, love." My heart skipped a beat. _Oh dear lord._

"Good morning to you too," I said, getting up. I stretched, still smiling like a fool.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, and you?" He chuckled. "What what's so funny?"

"Well, I didn't really sleep much… you're interesting when you sleep." Edward said. I dropped my grin.

"Aw, dammit. Why didn't you go and buy earplugs?" I said. "Alright, lay it on me, what did I say?" My mom used to say that I sleep-talk, but I never thought it was that bad. Edward laughed.

"You said my name… a lot," he said. I groaned. He walked up to me and embraced me into a hug. "Don't be ashamed, if I could sleep-talk, all you ever hear me say would be Bella," he whispered in my ear. I smiled. Edward always knew how to cheer me up. I released him.

"Um... we should get back to campus now," I suggested.

"Good idea, Alice and Rosalie will probably be asking you for a whole bunch of details." Edward said. I frowned.

"Is there a way where I don't have to confide Alice and Rosalie about last night, and still be able to look decent," I asked. I really needed to wash up.

"Well, uh, you can always come to my dorm and wash up," he suggested.

"Edward, you're a genius!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"I've been told. Come on," Edward said, taking his hand out. I entwined my fingers with his, and walked out. Edward was carrying the picnic basket that now contained my shoes. Along the way, Edward would bring our entwined hands to his lips and kiss it. He looked like a five-year old in a candy shop. I probably looked more stupid. We laughed and joked all the way back to Waverly. When Edward parked the car and we got out. I looked down to my feet.

"I think I need those heels back," I said.

"Alright." Edward went to the back of his car and took out my shoes. I slid into them.

"Let's go," I said. Edward took my hand into his and we walked into his dorm. Along the way, I can tell girls were giving me death glares. Edward let go of my hand, and protectively put his hand on my waist. I relaxed a bit. _Bella, get used to it. You're boyfriend is the boy that every girl in this school wants. Get over it… get over it… get over it… get over it… who am I kidding, I can't get over it._ For what seemed like forever, we finally reached to his dorm. He slid his key in, and opened the door. I waked in, and stood there, amazed by how his room looked. It wasn't as messy as other guy's rooms, but still a bit messy. His bed was unmade, clothes weren't exactly neat in the closet, that kind of stuff. But what really amazed me was that one of the walls was occupied with a whole shelf of CDs and a complicated looking stereo. Edward's music collection was better stocked than a music store. There was also a keyboard near the windows. Edward chuckled.

"I'll take that you like my room?" he said.

"Yeah I do, it's so… music-y. You play?" I asked, gesturing to the piano. He nodded and flashed me a crooked-smile.

"Is there anything in this world that you _can't_ do?" He laughed.

"Well, are you going to wash up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," I said, heading to the bathroom. "You do have towels in there right?" he laughed.

"Yes, you should see a cabinet in there everything you need is in there."

"What's with the Cullens and cabinets?" I asked jokingly. He laughed.

"Just go and take your shower Bella."

"Just saying." I walked into the bathroom, and stripped my clothes off. As I was in the shower, I realized that I was in the bathroom of my boyfriend, naked. My heart beat sped up, thinking Edward was only a door behind me. I got out quickly, brushed my teeth and pulled a comb through my hair. After deciding I was presentable, I walked out. I was suddenly swept off my feet by a kiss. I felt my heart stopping. _What a man can do to you._ He let go of me.

"You really shouldn't do that to me, especially before noon, it's not good for the heart," I said jokingly. He laughed.

"Well, cope with it. I can never get enough time with you," he said.

"I think I can," I said, pressing my lips onto his. He eagerly kissed me back. Too soon for his liking, I pulled away.

"You know… I've never gotten your phone number," Edward commented.

"Well why? You want it?" I asked.

"Yeah. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't even have my girlfriend's phone number?" I blushed. _Boyfriend. I can get used to that._

"Okay," I said, taking out my phone. We exchanged phone numbers.

"Great, now I have my girlfriend's phone number."

"I'm hungry," I stated. He chuckled.

"You're always hungry."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Ugh, fine, I'm always hungry. Can we just go and get something?"

"Alright then, let's go." I put on my heels again, and Edward put on his sneakers. I felt silly wearing a pair of heels when all we're doing is going out for breakfast.

"I think I need to change, after all who wears heels to breakfast?" I said, looking down to my heels.

"I can tell you that the majority of the girl population here wears heels every single day," Edward said.

"True, so where are we going to breakfast?" I asked.

"Well, there's a pancake house on campus, you wanna go there?" Edward asked.

"I really don't care, as long as it can go through my mouth." He chuckled.

"Okay, IHOP it is." Edward drove to the on-campus restaurants. He found parking space, took my hand in his, and walked to IHOP. We came at the wrong time. Luckily, since we had only to people, we got seats quickly. A waitress came up. _Oh great. More flirty looks._

"Good morning and welcome to IHOP. I'm Ginger, and what would you like to today?" the waitress said, giving her full attention to Edward. Her back was literally toward me. _Did she not see me here?_

"Bella? What would you like?" Edward asked.

"I uh.. I'll take the double blueberry pancakes," I said, looking down at the menu. They looked delicious enough. The waitress annoyingly jots it down.

"And how about you, can I get you _anything_?" the waitress said.

"I'll get the same as Bella," Edward said, looking at me the whole time.

"Alright. And what about drinks?" she asked.

"Orange juice," Edward said.

"Make it two," I said.

"Okay, you're ordered will follow promptly, and don't hesitate to ask me _anything_," Ginger said "seductively." _Oh god. Wait, was I jealous?_

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Oh, sorry, spaced out," I said.

"It's alright. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm with the hottest guy on campus, eating breakfast, never been better," I said jokingly. He smiled, which automatically cause me to smile.

"Well I'm so honored to have the most beautiful girl on campus accompany me for breakfast," he replied back. I blushed. He reached over and stroked my cheeks. "I love your blush." And as if on cue, I blushed even harder. He laughed. I laughed with him. After a while, Ginger came back with our orders, and we started eating, well he started eating.

"Bella? What's wrong, aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the food looks too perfect to be ruined, so I don't wanna eat it." he chuckled.

"Silly Bella." He reached of the whip cream on top, swiped some on his fingers and put it on my nose.

"Hey!" I took a napkin and wiped off the whip cream. I reached over and slapped him. Or at least, _tried._ Before I can reach, he took my hand and entwined it with his. It triggered butterflies.

"Good. Now it's ruined, now eat," he said, taking a bite out of his pancakes.

"Can I have my hand back now?" I asked, digging into my pancakes. They were very good.

"No," Edward said, gripping it tighter.

"Fine." Breakfast was… interesting. Occasionally, girls would walk up to our table, and start twirling their hair or start firing winks, but Edward didn't pay attention. He looked at me the whole time. I smiled. The girls eventually took the hint, and walked away, sulking.

"You want dessert?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think I can eat anything after this," I said. he laughed.

"Ready to go then?" I nodded. He let go to my head and waved at the waitress.

"I finally get my hand back," I said jokingly. He flashed me a crooked smile, and left me breathless.

"Breathe Bella." I obeyed. The waitress came up.

"Up for anything else?" she asked.

"Check please." Edward said in a polite manner.

"Alight." She pulled out a leather booklet from her apron. Edward handed her a bill.

"Keep the change," Edward said. flashing her one of his drop-dead grin.

"Uh, t-t-thank you. H-have a n-nice day," the waitress stuttered. I giggled silently.

"What?" Edward asked confusingly.

"You shouldn't do that to the girl."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle her like that. She's probably in the kitchen, hyperventilating now," I said. Edward laughed.

"Alright, new rule: never dazzle girls." I laughed. "Ready to go?" I stood up.

"Let's go." Edward stood up, entwined his hand with mine and walked out.

"You'll never let me go," I said.

"You're right. You're too precious to let go of," he said. I blushed. _He always knew how to make a girl feel wonderful. I have a perfect boyfriend._ We walked out to the parking lot. I froze dead in my tracks.

"Bella? Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" Edward asked, concerned. Truthfully I was sick, because there sitting on Edward's hood was Lauren. Lauren Mallory. _Oh god dammit._

"Can you tell that slut to get off your car hood?" I asked, pointing to Lauren.

"What the hell? She does NOT have permission to touch my car!" Edward said.

"So I'm not allowed to touch it?" I asked jokingly, trying the lighten up the mood. Edward laughed.

"You're the only girl and the first girl to ever touch my car," Edward said.

"Really? I'm flattered. So I guess you care a lot about your car?" I asked.

"Of course."

"More than you care about me?" I asked teasingly.

"No, of course not. You mean more than anything in my world. You should keep that in mind," Edward said. He kissed my cheeks. I suddenly remembered that Lau-- ugh I can't even say her name-- "it" was still sitting on Edward's car hood.

"You still want the car to live right?" He nodded, confused.

"Well, we should probably tell Lauren to get off your car," I said, gesturing toward Edward's car.

"You're right, let's go," he said. we walked over to his car. When Lauren saw Edward, she shrugged out of her jacket, and waved "sexily." She was wearing a very showy top, a super short jean skirt, and knee length boots. _This is a school, not some strip show._

"She disgusts me," I said.

"I don't think my breakfast can make it. I'll probably throw it all back up," Edward said. I giggled.

"Eddie!" Lauren said. Edward ignored her, and wrapped his arm around me tighter. "Come on, don't be like that, I know you want me." She purred sexily. I saw Edward shivered slightly. I felt sorry for Edward. He walked up to his car, completely ignoring her, and opened the door for me. She slammed the car door.

"Hell no bitch, get the fuck out," Lauren said. Edward suddenly clenched his fists together. I put a hand over his fists, he unraveled his grip, and held onto my hand. "Didn't you hear me, I said, get out. you're just some fling that Edward will get over in a couple of weeks." I guess Edward lost it.

"You listen up Lauren Mallory, I will never under any circumstances go out with you, even if you were the last woman on earth. I love Bella and Bella only. You will never have a place in my heart, and how dare you tell _my_ girlfriend to get the fuck out. You're then one that should be getting the fuck out. I've had it with you. I don't even want to see you ugly face anymore. I would hit you, but I don't want you to get another nose job, and I'd just be wasting my time," Edward said. I stood there with my mouth hung open.

"You.. and… her… wuh…?" Lauren said. I smirked. _Take that! My boyfriend just bitch-slapped a bitch.._ I giggled. _I just thought that. Oh geez._ Lauren left without saying a word, and Edward opened the door again. This time, I slid in, without any interruptions. Edward got to the other side, and started driving me back to my dorm. I started clapping.

"What?" he asked.

"You just bitch-slapped a bitch," I complimented. He chuckled.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, and I didn't think you'd have it in you," I said.

"Well, I snapped when she told _you_ to get the fuck out. No one, is ever allowed to do that to my girlfriend." I smiled.

"You really like me, don't you?" I asked.

"What kind of an idiotic question is that? I don't just like you, I'm in _love_ with you. Kinda weird huh? I've met you for only two weeks." He released one hand from the steering wheel and took my hand into his. "I love you more than anything, everything and anything in my world are about you." By this time I was on the edge of tears. I smiled.

"I love you more than anything too," I whispered. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Would you like to take a little stroll with me on the beach?" he asked.

"Is it going to get me out of the wrath of Alice and Rosalie?" I asked. he laughed.

"Yes it should." Edward said.

"Then I'm going to the beach!" I said.

"Alright, does Santa Monica sound good?" he asked. I nodded. "So we're off!" I giggled. When we arrived at the beach, it was nearly noon. Edward asked if I was hungry and I shook my head. I carried my heels and Edward and I walked along the beach together, hands entwined. Edward and I walked out to the waters, and he started splashing me. I splashed him back. pretty soon, we were both wet, and sticky from the salt.

"Oh great Edward, now I'm all sticky and wet. Thanks a lot." I said.

"Well, I'm not that decent myself," he said, looking down to his clothes.

"Ugh, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, with a little card, and stored around here, we can find a new outfit." Edward said.

"Aww… we have to go shopping!" I said. "Can I not go?"

"I don't think you have a choice. Come on, I don't want to get stickier," Edward said. Edward drove down onto 3rd Street Promenade.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked.

"Uh… anything's fine." I said.

"Abercrombie sound nice?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Edward found parking space, and walked in. _I never really liked the smell in here…_ Edward, obviously, looked like on of those models on the walls. _I bet I looked like a drenched cat._

"So, what do you wanna wear?" he asked.

"I really don't care, as long as it's not this dress."

"You're always up for anything," Edward said.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I looked around the store, and grabbed a couple of items off the rack. Edward surveyed the room, and also grabbed some items.

"Ready to try it on?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I guess, we're allowed to wear these out, right?" I said. He chuckled.

"Well we're the ones buying it, so I guess it will be alright," Edward took me to the changing rooms.

"Ready to try on your choices?" a blonde girl asked us, well asked Edward.

"Yes," he replied politely.

"Right this way," the girl said. She led me to the room right next to Edward. She left without saying a word.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I miss you."

"Edward, we're only separated by a wall… besides, we saw each other, like what, three minutes ago."

"Still…"

"Well then, hurry up," I suggested. I tried on a couple, and finally decided on a green halter dress. It looked casual enough. I walked out. Edward was standing there, waiting for me. When he saw me, his face brightened, and then chuckled.

"Is there something that I'm missing?" I asked.

"Well, we both have a nice fashion sense, I can tell you that," he said. I took a look at his outfit. He had on a green striped polo, tan khakis, and matching green flip-flops. I laughed.

"I guess we do," I said.

"You still need a pair of flip-flops," Edward said. he held up a part of white ones. I slid them on. They fit perfectly.

"How did you know what size I was?"

"Luck guess." He said.

"Ready to go?" he asked. we walked up to the register.

"We'll be wearing these out," he said. he paid for the clothes. I didn't bother to ask him how much it was. They gave us bags to hold our clothes.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"You wanna go and get something to eat?" he suggested. I nodded. "Well do you have an idea of where to go?"

"I've been living in Phoenix all my life, you expect me to know about Californian food?" I asked. He laughed.

"You've got a point there," he said. We walked around, when Edward found a restaurant called California Pizza Kitchen.

"Sounds good enough," I said. We were seated shortly. This time, there was no female server. Instead it was a male server. _Phew._

"Ready to order?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Edward said.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"I'll uh, have the Fettuccine with Garlic Cream Sauce," I said.

"And I'll have the Chicken Piccata," Edward said.

"Alright, any drinks?" he said, taking down our orders.

"Two strawberry smoothies," Edward said.

"You're order will arrive soon," he said, winking at me. Edward glared at him, he walked away. I giggled.

"You're so overprotective," I said.

"Well, I'm overprotective because I love you so much," he said. I blushed. We waited for a few more minutes when our food arrived. Edward and I shared our food, both wanting to try the others. After finishing the pastas, Edward asked if I wanted dessert. I shook my head.

"Come on, I'll get a tiramisu and we'll share," he said.

"Fine, but you'll have to eat more than me," I said. Edward ordered, and surprisingly we finished it.

"I thought I was gonna eat more than you," he said with a smirk.

"But you never told me that the tiramisu was that good," I said. He laughed. We walked out of the restaurant. By this time, the sun was setting, and the moon came up. Edward walked beside me, and suddenly he carried me up, bridal style. Many blonde chicks were glaring at me. Edward started walking to the parking lot.

"Edward! Put me down!" I said, laughing.

"No, I'm not letting you go. I mean after two days, I still can't believe that I have you," Edward admitted.

"Well believe it, I've fallen completely in love you, and nothing can change that," I confessed.

"I love you Bella, more than anything," he said softly. I smiled widely.

"I love you more than anything too, and I have the rings to prove it too!" I said. He chuckled. We arrived at his car.

"You're right," he said. He put me down and opened the door. I got in. Edward got to the other side, and started the car. I flipped through his CDs. I saw _A Walk to Remember_ CD. I showed it to him.

"It's yours?" I asked.

"No, it's Alice's. She left it at home, and she wanted me to pick it up for her. I guess she forgot about it." he said.

"Oh." I popped the CD in. I flipped through the songs, and settle for "It's Gotta Be Love."

"You like this song?" Edward asked.

"It fits into our relationship, don't you think?" I said.

_It's gonna be me baby_

_It's gonna you baby_

_Time I've been patient for so long_

_How can I pretend to be so strong?_

_Looking at you baby_

_Feeling it too baby_

_If I__'__m asking you to hold me tight_

_then it__'__s gonna be all right_

_It__'__s gonna be Love_

_It__'__s gonna be great_

_It__'__s gonna be more then I can take_

_It__'__s gonna be free_

_It__'__s gonna be real_

_It__'__s gonna change everything I feel_

_It__'__s gonna be sad_

_It__'__s gonna be true_

_It__'__s gonna be me baby_

_It__'__s gonna be you baby_

_It__'__s gonna be...It's gonna be Love_

"Yeah it does," Edward said. I smiled. Edward drove back to campus and dropped me off. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Good night Bella," he said.

"Night Edward," I said.

"Don't forget your clothes," he said, handing me the Abercrombie bag that held my clothes and heels.

"Alice won't be so happy about this," I said. He chuckled.

"Night Edward," I said, getting out of the car. I walked back to my dorm.

"Bella?" Edward said. I turned around.

"Yes?"

"I love you," he said. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said back.

"See you tomorrow." He said.

"Definitely." I walked back into my dorm, and was attacked by Alice and Rosalie.

"Where were you in the pass two days, and what have you done," Alice said.

"I'm not a criminal. Let me go," I said, squirming. Alice and Rosalie held on tighter.

"If you don't tell us, we won't let go," Rosalie said.

"If you want to hear the whole story, then you let me go," I said. they let go of me. They went and sat at the beanbags, and I sat on the remaining one. I started from when Edward took me to the meadow, showed them the bracelet and ring, and ended when Edward took me back. Alice and Rosalie squealed.

"Man, I wish Emmett would do something like that," Rosalie said.

"I told you, but I'm not so happy about the dress and heels." Alice said looking at the Abercrombie bag.

"Alright, alright, now that I've told you the whole story, can I go to bed now?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll come over tomorrow," Rosalie said. "Night!"

"G'night," Alice and I said. I went and took a quick shower, and changed into my pajamas, otherwise known as sweaters and a t-shirt. I lay in bed, replaying the last two days.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"You really love Edward, right?"

"Yes, very much." I can tell she was smiling.

"Well, night Bella," she said. I didn't even answer her, because I was with Edward in my happy place.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Push the periwinkle-y button! Come on! This time, I want 180 reviews, and I will not update until you give me that. -stomps ground- This is serious people! Review! :D

Much Loves

-Emilie


	13. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I still didn't get my 180 reviews -sigh- But um… longest chapter! -squeals- Happy Reading! Before I forget…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nada. Zero. Steph Meyer owns all.**

* * *

I woke up smiling, knowing I'll see Edward again.

"What are you smiling about?" Alice said, coming out of the shower in her robe.

"Uh, nothing," I lied.

"Sure, sure, nothing…" Alice said. She didn't buy it. I got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, and put on my uniform. Surprisingly, Alice didn't attack me this time with makeup and a straighter.

"What? No attack this time?" I asked.

"I know for a fact you want to rush out the door to see someone special," Alice said, smirking. I blushed. Alice knew me best.

She pointed to the box on the coffee table, "Rose dropped off some bagels, take one." I took one, ate it quickly, and finished off with some orange juice from the mini-fridge.

"Thanks Alice!" I said. I grabbed my messenger bag, my I-pod, slipped on my flats, and headed out the door. I thought I was going to see Edward in homeroom, so I literally bolted out the door. Before I could get outside, I felt a pair of arms slither around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going," a voice said to my ear. _Edward._ I turned around and smiled.

"Edward!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck. I felt his arms around my waist. He laughed.

"I didn't know you were that excited," he said into my ear. I shivered. He let go of me, but took my hand into his. He smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked politely.

"No," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because I was thinking of you the whole night," he said. I blushed.

"Well, I slept fine, thank you very much. And you know why?" I said.

"Why?"

"Because you starred in my dreams," I replied casually.

"Really?" He smiled. I nodded. He smiled larger.

"Maybe I should try that next time, have you star in my dreams," he said.

"You should, it helps _me_ sleep," I said.

"Thanks for the tip," he said. I laughed. We reached Homeroom and slid into our usual seats. As usual, we got, well I got, death glares. They seemed to have gotten worse. It felt awkward. Edward squeezed my hand. We sat down at our usual table.

"Don't worry about them, they just suck," Edward whispered in my ear. I giggled slightly.

"Yeah I know." He laughed. Just then, a girl walked up to us.

"Hey Edward," she said "sexily." I coughed to hide my laugh. I felt sorry for Edward.

"Uh hi," he said.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanna see a movie this Saturday?" she asked.

"Well, uh, I'll probably be doing something with Bella."

"What? Why? Is she your girlfriend or something?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, she's my girlfriend," he said, taking my hand into his. I blushed.

"What the hell? You choose her fugly face over the entire girl population in this school?" she said, freaking out. _I guess she likes Edward a lot._

"Listen, Bella is my girlfriend, face the reality. I'll never go out with anyone with her. Save for another boy who would actually like you," Edward said. "And just to tell you, yes, I'd choose Bella over all of the girls in this school any day." I smiled. The girl walked away huffing. Edward turned to me and we burst out laughing. Mrs. Anderson walked in.

"Good morning class," she said. A few of us mumbled "Good Morning" back. "Well, as you all know, Waverly's annual beach weekend's coming up, and the principal decided to move up the date, so we'll be going to Huntington Beach this weekend. A few students started cheering. Mrs. Anderson walked around passing out slips.

"Now, you'll all need to fill out this medical form, and return it to me." There were murmurs among the students, mostly the girls, saying what bathing suit to wear etc.

I leaned over and asked Edward, "We have a beach weekend?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. It's been a Waverly tradition that we go to Huntington Beach for a weekend. It's sort of a back to school gift. Usually we have it at the third week, but I guess the weather will be nicer this weekend." Edward explained.

"Oh, what do we do there?"

"Um, we leave Friday morning, and when we get there, it's free roam. At night, we check into a hotel, with whomever you choose," Edward smiled. "Then the next day, there's going to be a water skiing competition, and other contests, and Sunday we'll be packing and heading back."

"Really? So anyone can enter the contests?"

"Yeah, as long as you're attending the school," he said.

"And we can share the hotel room with _whomever_ we want?" Edward smiled evilly.

"Yes, _anyone._ Girls or guys." I blushed, and my heart rate sped up.

"Alright, I'll keep that in my mind." We didn't do much for Homeroom, we just had free time, and everyone talked about the trip. I guess they were excited. The bell rang, signaling for first period. _Aw crap. I didn't have Trig with Edward._ Edward walked me to Trig.

"I'll see you soon," he said.

"Bye." He kissed my forehead and ran off to his class. Trig passes by slowly, and all I've been thinking of was Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward. My mind was filled with everything about him. Luckily Mr. Varner didn't ask me any math questions, I wasn't in the mood. Trig finally passed, and I saw Edward waiting for me in front of the class. I walked up to him, smiling.

"Hey, how did you do in History?" I asked.

"Uh, not so well." I frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I was thinking of you." I blushed.

"Well if you can't concentrate, then I might just break up with you," I said teasingly.

"Oh you wouldn't."

"Try me." I folded my arms across my chest. He started frowning.

"Oh dear, I swear I'll do better, just please do break up with me," he said. I laughed and threw my hands around his neck.

"I wouldn't be able to keep away from you either," I said. He chuckled.

"It's true huh? It's like a magnetic force is binding us together." I smiled.

"Come on, we better get to class, we're going to be late," I said.

* * *

All through the day and week, we've constantly have girls coming up and asking whether the rumors are true. Are Edward and I dating? We'd tell them that we are, and the girls would walk away angry. Even Alice and Rosalie have had it with them. Luckily I cheered them up, saying that they can pack my luggage for the trip. They seemed to be having fun, while I was with Edward. The week passed by quickly, and I spent every available minute with Edward. As usual, we'd get a lot of death glares, and murmurs. I guess that what you get for dating the most wanted guy in the entire school. We didn't have class on Friday, considering we had to arrive at Huntington Beach by noon, and check into Hyatt Regency Resort and Spa by two in the afternoon. Alice and Rosalie packed only one suitcase for me and they each also has one suitcase, whereas the other girls had around three or four each. Lauren broke the record with five suitcases.

"Can't you do it any faster?" her voice shrieked at the boys who were helping her.

"I feel sorry for the boys," I said to Alice and Rosalie.

"Yeah, and I mean who would bring _five_ suitcases to a three day weekend trip to the beach?" Alice said. "Even I'm not that overboard."

"I know, but you know, she needs the suitcases to put all her makeup, and clothing, and fake items. I mean you practically need a surgery to fix that hella awful crap," Rosalie said. We laughed.

"So true," I said. "Where are the guys anyways?"

"They're going to put away our luggage, and tell the chaperones who they're sharing the room with. Don't worry, they don't care whether it's a guy or girl, as long two people are sharing," Alice explained.

"Yeah I know, Edward told me about it. Looks like Emmett and Jasper will be busy…" I teased. Alice and Rosalie blushed, and slapped me on my arms.

"Ow, that hurt you know!"

"That's what we aim for," Alice said. The guys jogged up to me.

"You alright?" Edward asked.

"No."

"What? What happened?"

"Alice and Rosalie hit me."

"Hey, it wasn't on purpose," Alice said innocently.

"Sure, sure. I'd hit you, but I don't want Jasper and Emmett ganging up on me." Edward said.

"Good choice, bro," Emmett said. Just then Lauren walked up to us. _Oh god._

"Hey Edward, do you want to share a room?" she asked "sexily." I think I'm going to barf. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper looked disgusted.

"I already have a roommate." He said.

"Well kick them out, I want to share a room with you," she said.

"I'd rather kick _you_ out Lauren. Go and bother someone else," Edward said, putting a hand around my waist, pulling my closer to him. Lauren didn't move an inch; instead, she took pleasure in scowling at me.

"Bitch, what are you doing here?" she asked innocently.

"Lauren, get the fuck out now before I call the police and sue you for lack of clothing," Edward said. "Leave. Now."

"I'll be back," she said, fluttering her fingers.

"She just can't take a hint!" Edward said, frustrated.

"Too bad Edward, suck it up," Emmett said. Edward growled. _Oh damn, his growl is sexy._ I blushed. I'm having weird thoughts.

"Everyone, start boarding the bus!" Principal Rivers yelled through the bullhorn.

"Which bus are we boarding on?" I asked. Alice and Rosalie shrugged.

"We really don't care," Alice said.

"Uh which ever one you want," he replied.

"I'm fine with any of them as long as I'm not on the same bus as Lauren," I replied. He chuckled.

"Yeah me either. Let's take that one," he said, pointing to the bus on the far end.

"Sure," I said. All of us walked to the bus. Luckily, when we entered, there was no one in there yet. We decided to take the end, dominating the whole row at the end, and the two seats in front of it. Emmett and Rosalie took the last row. We didn't argue, they'd probably need the space. Alice and Jasper took the seat on the right, which left us the seat on the left. Edward sat down, and pulled me onto his lap. I gladly accepted.

"Doesn't this feel nice?" he asked, stroking my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, it does," I replied, closing my eyes. Before I could start relaxing, I was interrupted by a series of talking. _I guess people are boarding the bus._ I opened my eyes, and saw that the majority of people walking into the bus were girls, and they were all whispering amongst themselves and looking toward us.

"Just ignore them," Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded reluctantly. Just then, I heard a shriek. _Not again._

"Edward! There you are!" Lauren said, taking the seat in front to us. She smiled "sexily" at Edward and glared at me. Edward's grip tightened around me.

"Listen, I've talked to the chaperones and they said that if the person you're rooming with is willing to move to another room, then I can become roommates with you! Isn't that great?" she said giddily.

"Uh, no not really, because I don't want to kick Bella out," he said.

"Why? Why won't you sha-- wait! What?! You're sharing a room with her?" she said, pointing a manicured finger toward me, looking disgusted.

"Why? Because I love her. End of discussion." He said. _Aww. Can her get any sweeter?_ I blushed. _I totally have the perfect boyfriend._

"Alright, sit down people, we're starting the bus," the driver said. I groaned when Lauren took the seat in front of us. I let go of Edward's hold and pressed my head on the cool window. I turned back to Edward.

"This is going to be one heck of a ride," I said. He chuckled.

"But we're together, I think that's the most important," he said, cradling me again. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Yeah you're right," I said. The rest of the ride was horrible, Lauren kept on turning around and asking Edward whether he changed his mind. After the half hour, we finally arrived.

"Bella? Look." Edward said, pointing out the window. I followed his finger and saw the vast blue ocean and the horizon. It was beautiful. There was a hotel next to it. It looked… fancy.

"Oh wow. It's amazing," I said.

"Not as amazing as you," Edward whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"Alright, stay on the grass area of the hotel, we'll arrived with your card keys promptly." One of the chaperones said. All of us filed out of the bus and onto the grass. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward went to get our luggage.

"That car ride was absolutely horrible," Alice complained.

"I know!" I said.

"Really? It wasn't that bad," Rosalie said, smiling.

"Yeah, because you were with Emmett in your happy place, while we were stuck in the world of Lauren's nasty complaints," Alice said. Rosalie blushed. Alice and I laughed. The guys arrived back with our luggage.

"What no thank you?" Emmett asked. Rosalie slapped him on the head.

"You're welcome," Rosalie said. We laughed.

"Everyone! When I call you're name, come pick up your card keys!" Principal Rivers shouted through the bullhorn. The list continued on and on.

"Cullen, Emmett; Hale, Rosalie," Principal Rivers called. Emmett and Rosalie walked up to get their cards.

"Hale Jasper; Cullen, Alice."

"Cullen, Edward; Swan, Isabella," he shouted next, as we were walking up, many girls were whispering and glaring.

_"Ehmagawd! He's sharing with her?!"_

_"What the hell?"_

_"I thought he wasn't sharing with anybody."_ Edward squeezed my hand and looked at me. He gave me an "it's alright" look. I felt better. We took our keys, and went back to where we were originally standing.

"What room did you get?" Alice asked.

"Uh… Room 420. You?" Edward asked, looking at his card.

"Well then, we'll be right across from you guys. Emmett and I got Room 421 and Alice and Jasper got 423," Rosalie said.

"Okay, so when do we actually get into the hotel?" I asked.

"When Rivers passes out all the card keys," Emmett said. After another fifteen minutes, we finally entered the hotel. It was amazing. It looked like a place where the king and queen would stay in. a large crystal chandelier hung at the top of the ceiling. There were so many entrance ways that I got lost. Bowling alleys, swimming pool, spa, gym, etc. I opened my mouth in shock. Edward chuckled.

"Welcome to Hyatt Regency Resort and Spa," Edward said.

"Alright, listen up!" Principal Rivers said. "Take you're suitcases and go up to your rooms, after you can do whatever you want, but make sure to be back by 10 PM. And don't be so loud. If I hear any complaints from the guests here, you'll get a one-way ticket back to Waverly. Is that clear?"

"Yes," all of us mumbled.

"Alright, then, have fun and enjoy your beach weekend," he said, smiling. I guess he can take a break from all these kids. The girls were giggling and running toward the elevator. Well, the closest they can get to running in a three-inch heel and short mini skirts. The guys just stood around, talking amongst themselves, waiting for the girls. Luckily there were five elevator shafts, so the lobby cleared up pretty quickly. We walked toward the elevator and luckily, there was only the six of us.

"So what are we going to do first?" Emmett asked. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other.

"SHOPPING!" they both said.

"I think I'll pass," I said.

"No Bella, you will not pass, you will come shopping with us and like it!" Alice said. I looked over to Edward and mouthed "help me." Edward chuckled. I glared at him. He chuckled even more.

"Uh Alice, I don't think your clothes will fit into one suitcase, besides didn't mom tell you to lay off the shopping or she'll cut the credit card?" Edward said.

"Aw damn, you're such a party pooper," Alice whined.

"That's my job," Edward replied, giving her a toothy grin. The elevator opened, and we found our rooms and went in. I inserted my card key, and when the light turned green, I twisted the knob. When I entered, I thought I got the wrong room. It was over the top. There was flat screen TV on the side alongside with a stereo, a huge king sized bed was pushed to one of the walls, and the view of Huntington Beach was beautiful. This room also included a coffee maker and a large patio. There was also a black leather couch in front of the TV. Edward put our luggage into the walk-in closet, came back out, and plopped onto the couch. I walked over and he cradled me in his arms.

"How much exactly did the school pay for this?" I asked him.

"I don't know. When your students' parents are filthy rich, you always find a way," Edward said. "Besides, the principal knows the owner of the hotels, so I guess it isn't a problem."

"Oh wow," were the two words I managed to say. Edward chuckled.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"I'm up for anything," I said.

"How about lunch first?"

"Sure, let's go and get the others," I said. Turns out they weren't hungry, so it was just me and Edward at lunch.

"Are you in the mood for anything?" I asked.

"Uh, why don't we try the restaurant here? I think it's called The Californian," Edward said.

"Sure." We arrived at The Californian. Luckily, lunchtime wasn't over yet.

"Hello, and welcome to The Californian. What would you like?" the waitress asked Edward. _Here we go again._

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Uh, I'll have the Signature Club Sandwich," I said.

"And you?" the waitress asked, looking back at Edward.

"I'll have the Angus Burger," Edward said.

"Would you like any soup?" she asked.

"Uh no thank you," Edward said.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water's fine."

"Alright, your order should arrive soon," she said, taking our menus. Edward sighed.

"Why are girls like this?" he asked me.

"Well it's not my fault you're so handsome," I teased.

"But it is your fault that I'm not single anymore," Edward teased back.

"Well you didn't have to choose me," I said.

"How can I not?" I giggled. A chef arrived with our orders.

"Here you go," she said, putting down the food. "Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks," Edward and I said at the same time. We laughed. The chef smiled.

"Young love." she walked away. I stared at the food.

"Don't tell me it's too perfect to eat," Edward mocked. I laughed. I took the sandwich and took a bite.

"This is good," I said. Edward ate his.

"Told you," he said. I took some of his fries. "Hey!"

"What?" I asked.

"You took my fries," Edward said in a five-year old tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You have plenty more. Besides you mocked me, it's only fair I take your fries," I said.

"Fine," he said. Lunch was fun. Edward eventually got payback and took the bacon from my sandwich. After finishing lunch, Edward and I took a walk on the beach. This time, I ran from him to prevent him from splashing me. It worked. We then saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper near this shack. We went up to them. They didn't seem to notice us.

"I will not go Emmett! My hair will get frizzy!" Rosalie said.

"Aww come on, Rose baby!" Emmett whined. I decided to cut in. I pulled Edward along.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Bella! Please save me from all this!" Jasper complained.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is someone hurt?"

"Uh no. Emmett wants to go surfing, and wants Rosalie to come with him, but Rosalie doesn't want to go, and now Emmett trying to convince her to go because he doesn't want to go alone.

"Come on! Please?" Emmett asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No." I had an idea.

"Hey Emmett, you said you need a partner right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you know anyone good?" Emmett asked.

"Well how would you like to surf with me?" I asked.

"You?!" Emmett said. Everyone looked at me.

"Bella, you know how to surf?" Alice asked.

"Well, I'm not good, but yeah." I replied sheepishly.

"Well then hurry up! I wanna see how good you are!" Emmett asked. He went up to the cashier and asked for two boards.

"But I don't have any clothes!" I said.

"Here, we'll switch," Rosalie said. I reluctantly switched from shorts and tank to Rosalie's white bikini top and navy board shorts. Surprisingly, they fit me.

"Come on Bella! I'll make you a bet." Emmett grinned evilly.

"Uh, sure?" I said, doubtfully.

"If I win, then you have to pay for our dinners, if I lose, then I pay for our dinner. Fair enough?" Emmett suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, and we shook on it.

"Come on Bella, go and beat Emmett's ass!" Alice encouraged.

"Dear sister, I thought you were supposed to be supporting me," Emmett said.

"Too bad! Go Bella!" she said. I laughed. Emmett and I started paddling out towards the sea. A wave hit, and the games began. Emmett started out with some tricks and they were pretty good. **(I have no idea what I'm writing because I have no surfing experience what so ever… so let's pretend Bella was a bit better than Emmett…)** Eventually I won, but by a little bit. Emmett look pretty sad, but I guess you win some, and loose some.

"Yay Bella!" Alice said, walking towards me. "I'd hug you right now, but I don't want to get all sticky." I laughed. Rosalie and Jasper also congratulated me, and Edward pulled me into a hug. I smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me, Bella Swan," he said. He let me go and kissed my forehead. I saw a flash. Alice held up the digital camera.

"Aww!" the others said in unison. Emmett didn't seem as upset.

"Alice! You give me that camera right now!" I said. I began to chase her.

"Jasper help!" she said, running away from me. Edward's arms suddenly wrapped around my waist.

"I'll help you get revenge," he whispered quietly in my ear. I smiled.

"I'm not going to kill you, for now," I said.

"Thanks Edward!" Alice said. We laughed.

"So where to next?" Jasper asked.

"To our rooms, I need to change," I said.

"Fine with me," Emmett said. We walked back into our hotel rooms, and showered. I came back out wearing the plush robe that the hotel provided. Edward changed into a red striped polo and khakis. He was flipping through the channels on TV. _Damn sexy._ I walked into the closet.

"Uh, what am I supposed to wear?" I asked him. He shut off the TV and walked into the closet.

"Wear something dressy, but yet casual," Edward said.

"Oh gee, that helps a lot," I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"We're having a dinner dance at the ballroom here, so wear something that matches me, but not too formal."

"Uh, I have no idea." I said, looking through my suitcase. I found bikinis, shorts, tanks, flip flops, heels, and halter dress. _What's with Alice and halters?_ Luckily, I put away my underwear, or else Edward would have seen it.

"Let me see," he said. He flipped through my clothes, and eventually found a red tube dress. "This looks good enough."

"I didn't see that there," I said. "It's worth a try." I walked into the bathroom and changed. Surprisingly, it fit snugly around my curves. I pulled my hair into a half-ponytail. I smiled. I looked nice. I walked out of the bathroom. Edward looked at me, more like staring.

"How can you manage to be so beautiful?" he asked.

"I don't think so." I said.

"But you are. Here, put these on." He said. He gave me a pair of peep-toe kitten heels that matched my dress.

"Now I'm more formal then you," I joked. He chuckled.

"Hold on." He went back into the closet, and came back out wearing a striped red and white dress shirt. "Better?"

"I guess." He laughed.

"Come on, we're going to be late," he said.

"But it's only five!" I said.

"That's why it's a dinner dance party, we dance then eat," he said. I giggled.

"Okay, let me get my stuff." I found a clutch and stuffed it with my cell phone, my card key, and a lip gloss. _Just in case._ Edward stuck out his hand, and I entwined mine with his. We walked out of our room, and into the ballroom that was in the hotel. I opened my mouth in shock.

"I think your jaw is about to break," Edward said.

"Sorry, but how does the school manage to do all these things?" I asked. The ballroom was transformed into a dance floor. There were tables surrounding it, draped in white cloth. Most of the students were already there, just sitting there, or dancing. Edward found Emmett and Jasper at one of the tables, and he took me there.

"Hey Emmett, I guess you're off the hook," I said teasingly.

"Yeah I guess," he said.

"Where's Alice and Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"Over there," Jasper said, pointing to the dance floor. Alice was in a cute, short blue one shoulder strap dress, whereas as Rosalie was wearing a simple short black halter dress. They were dancing freely to the song "When I Grow Up" by Pussycat Dolls. I smiled. Looks like the dance lessons are working. I gave my clutch to Edward. "Take care of this for me," I said. I walked over to Alice and Rosalie before Edward could complain.

"Hey! Nice moves!" I said.

"Hey, thanks, nice dress," Rosalie complimented. We laughed. Suddenly Huey's "Pop, Lock, and Drop It" came on.

"This song is old," Alice said.

"Do you know how to pop lock and drop?" I asked.

"Uh no. What's that?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh, it's a dance move you do when they sing out 'pop, lock, and drop it'" I explained.

"How do you do it?" Alice asked.

"I don't think I'd like to show you here…" I said.

"Come on!" Alice said, giving me her puppy-dog eyes. I glared at her.

"Fine." I showed them.

"That's not hard." Rosalie said.

"Well try doing it according to the song," I challenged. Just then that part came on. They were singing it so fast that Alice and Rosalie couldn't keep up.

"You're right, this is hard," Rosalie said, panting.

"I need a drink," Alice said. We walked back to our table. I took a seat besides Edward.

"You shouldn't be dancing like that. It's too sexy," Edward whispered in my ear. I felt my heart stop. I started blushing. Edward chuckled.

We pretty much stayed in our seats the whole time, considering Alice and Rosalie's legs still hurt from popping, locking, and dropping too much. Before we were about to leave, "Heaven" the candlelight mix came on.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman, this last dance is for all you fine couples out there," the DJ said. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie were already on the dance floor. Edward got up, and I saw so many girls got into posture, hoping Edward would ask them to dance. Instead Edward stuck his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. I put my hand onto his gently.

"I'd thought you never ask," I said. Edward pulled me to the dance floor, and girls started glaring. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_

I smiled, and automatically started singing.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change  
what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say__  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

_I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you_

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh  
We're in heaven_

"Absolutely gorgeous," Edward said.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

"Well the dinner dance is over, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Back to our room?" I said. He chuckled.

"That's sounds nice," he said. I grabbed my clutch and walked out. I didn't see Alice or Rosalie, so I'm guessing they're probably off somewhere… getting busy. We reached our room, and I took off my heels and plunged to the bed.

"You can take the bead, I'll take the couch," Edward said, being a gentleman.

"You don't have to, I'm being nice enough to share the bed with you," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really."

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"I love you more," I shot back. He sat down on the bed.

"Impossible, I love you MORE," he said.

"We're having the 'I love you more' fight aren't we?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I guess we are. I love you."

"I love you even more."

"I love YOU more." My heart skipped a beat. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

"I lov--," before I can finished, Edward's lips crashed onto mine. he kissed me fiercely, filling with all the love he had. He pulled away, our foreheads resting against each others.

"I think I know who loves who more," he said, his cool breath fanning over my face. I melted. I made my decision. I crashed my lips on his. He accepted it eagerly. His hands cupped my face. I parted my mouth and our tongues moved in sync._ Just do it, Bella! You love him!_ The voice in my head repeated over and over. I reached for the buttons on his shirt. I unbuttoned them quickly. Edward froze. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella…" he said. "Are you sure?"

"Never have in my entire life. I love you Edward. I _want_ you," I said. He smiled, and crashed his lips onto mine again this time, I undid the buttons and he slipped off his shirt. He had a white muscle tee under it. He pulled away and took it off. I was amazed by how his body looked. I explored his different planes with my fingers. Edward continued to kiss me, from my mouth to my jaw to my neck. I felt my heart skipping a beat. He pulled down the tube dress and threw it somewhere on the floor. _Thank god I was in decent underwear. _I started working on his pants. When I got them off, he pushed it away. Edward lifted the sheets up, and pulled me down with him. When we were under the covers, he rolled around, making him on top of me.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. Forever and eternally," he whispered in my ear.

"Forever yours, Edward Anthony Cullen. I love you too," I said. Just like before, he left kisses on my neck, collarbone, and jaw. He moved his hands onto my bra clasp. He looked at me for permission.

I quietly whispered to him, "I love you." And that was all he needed. He unclasped my bra, and we got busy at a place somewhere over the rainbow.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Then go ahead and click the button! Come on! I want to try and get over 200 reviews? Can you do that? And to clear things up: there is actually a Hyatt Regency Hotel near Huntington Beach, but I don't know what's inside. So I have no idea.

One more thing… there's this community over at livejournal called Twiheads, and it's a really nice place to share everything Twilight. It includes: graphics, fanmixes, fanfiction, and information. My friend is a Mod over there. Hai Catherine! Go and check it out! For some reason, I can't post up the link here, so I'll put it up on my profile.

Much Loves

-Emilie


	14. Edward's Circular Cell Phone

A/N: I'm SSOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating as fast… School started on the 3rd  
-yucky-  
Anyways…. I know nothing about waterskiing what so ever. So I'm just "winging" it. XD But, Happy reading! :D Before I forget…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing. Zip. Zero. Nada.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly though the glass windows. I flinched and groaned, flipping over, hoping more sleep would come. I felt a hot breath on my face. My eyes automatically fluttered opened, curious what it was. There he was, in all his glory. Edward was sleeping soundly. One of his hands was propping his head, and the other was lost in the sheets somewhere. _We were pretty busy last night…_ I blushed. I looked over Edward and saw that it was 8 in the morning. I sighed. Edward stirred.

"Good morning," I said. He rubbed his eyes. When he got a clearer picture, he smiled.

"Definitely good morning," he said. I laughed. "You're up so early?"

"Well, considering it's 8 in the morning, I wouldn't call that early. I'm guessing you're a late sleeper?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I hate getting up too," I said. I shivered. I must have forgotten to turn off the AC last night. I pulled the sheets closer to my naked torso. Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around me.

"Warmer?" he asked caringly.

"A lot better," I said, snuggling closer into his bare chest. He kissed my forehead.

"I was wondering how long you want to stay like this. We have to meet up with everybody for the water skiing competition."

I shot out of the bed, pulling the covers along with me so I don't flash Edward. "Get up! I want to go and see the competition!" I said, bouncing up and down the bed like a five-year old. He started laughing.

"Can't I have a bit more peace?" he asked.

"You love me don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, very much too," he replied.

"Well hurry up and get your loving ass up!" I said, pulling the sheets off him. He pulled them back.

"Fine, fine. What I would do for you. I mean I don't even get up this early for my mom, unless it's school," Edward said, throwing the bathrobe that the hotel provided on. I laughed.

"Then I must be lucky," I said, putting on my robe.

"Yes you are," Edward said, wrapping my arms around me. He kissed me, I melted.

"Remember what I said? Don't do that at such an early hour. It's bad for the heart," I said teasingly. He chuckled.

"Alright, I _hope_ I can wait."

"Well you don't have too. I can't resist," I said, pulling him into a kiss. He smiled under the kiss. I pulled away. I headed toward the shower. "You mind?"

"No, go right ahead, but I'm willing to save water," he said mischievously.

"I think we have enough water for two showers," I said.

"Well don't lock the door, in case I need to use the bathroom." I giggled.

"Uh… sure?" He chuckled. I walked into the bathroom and took off the robe. I climbed in the shower. The hot water felt nice on my skin. I reached for the complementary shampoo and conditioner on the shower basket that hung on the shower wall. I poured some out, and rubbed my head. After shampooing, conditioning, and washing, I got out. I realized that I didn't bring clothes with me. I wrapped myself with a towel and got out. Edward was on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Behold, my new favorite outfit," Edward teased when I walked out with my towel.

"Behold, my favorite man," I teased back, as I walked into the closet.

"Are you allowed to stay in that towel the whole day," Edward said, poking his head into the closet, smiling.

"I don't think so," I said, looking for something decent.

"Alright, just asking," he said. I thought about entering the water skiing competition, so I wore a blue, white, and green striped bikini top and white board shorts. I tied my hair into a messy bun and got out. Edward had already taken a shower and had a towel wrapped around his hips. His upper body was bare. _Again, damn hot._ His hair is still wet and messy as usual.

"You like?" I asked pirouetting in front of him.

"Simply irresistible," he said, licking his lips for the effect. I giggled.

"Just go and change," I said, pushing him into the closet. I turned around and walk away. Before I could reach the door, Edward's arms snaked around me waist.

"I think I help getting dressed," he whispered seductively on my ear. My heart stopped. He started leaving kisses on my neck and collarbone. My breathing hitched.

"Edward…," I said warningly. He continued kissing my neck and collarbone. "Aw the hell I care," I said, giving up. I turned around and kissed him fully on the lips. He kissed me back just as enthusiastically. I parted my lips and our tongues moved in sync. Of course, being human, I need my oxygen. I broke apart.

"You. Get dressed. Now." I ordered.

"Yes madam," he said, saluting. I laughed and walked away. I lay down on the couch and decided to check my phone. I had three new text messages. Two were from Alice and the other was from Rosalie. I read Alice's first.

_To: Bella_

_You coming over to our room tonite?_

_Rose and I wanna decide your outfit for tomorrow._

_Thank god I missed that …_ I thought. I sighed and checked the other message Alice sent me.

_To Bella:_

_Never mind…_

_I'm guessing you and Edward are busy at the moment_

_-nudge nudge wink wink-_

_;)_

I blushed. I went and checked Rosalie's message.

_To Bella:_

_Have fun last night?_

_;D_

_They are so dead… _Edward walked back out in an orange t-shirt and white surf shorts. I looked up and smiled.

"We match," Edward said, as if it was a coincidence.

"Uh no, not really, only in the shorts department," I said. He laughed.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I ran back into the closet and get a tote, threw in my cell phone, card key, towel, and tube top for cover up.

"Mind if you toss this in?" Edward said, holding out his phone. He was leaning against the headboard on the bed.

"Sure, but you have to carry the tote," I said.

"Sure," he said, tossing me the phone, I ducked. Sports I can do, but catching something like a phone is not my forte. It hit the carpeted floor.

"Hey! You know you were supposed to catch that right?" he said, getting off the bed and picking up his phone.

"I know, but I'm not good at catching stuff like that. You give me a ball, I function just fine," I said. He chuckled.

"Well do you know where I can find a circular phone? My girlfriend seems to have trouble holding items that aren't round," he teased.

"Very funny," I said. I slipped on my flip flops.

"Yes, very funny," he repeated, putting his phone into my tote and taking it for me. He took my hand in his other hand and we walked out. We saw Alice and Jasper in the lobby, and they waved at us.

"Aww!" Alice said. "Jasper, why don't you do that for me?"

"I do, when I go shopping with you I carry your bags," Jasper said.

"Oh right," she said.

"Airhead moment number one," I said teasingly.

"Hey!" Alice said. We all laughed.

"Where Emmett and Rose?" Edward asked.

"They're at the beach already. They're serving breakfast, and knowing Emmett, he made a mad dash to the beach, pulling Rose along with him," Alice explained. We all laughed.

"Then why are you two here?" Edward asked.

"Sunscreen," Jasper said.

"Oh shit, I forgot to bring mine," I said, suddenly remembering.

"Don't worry, we'll share, besides, you can have Edward rub it on your back," she said teasingly. I blushed.

"Oh shut up, Alice," I said. They all laughed.

"And I'd be happy to oblige," Edward whispered in my ear. I looked up and smiled.

"Alice can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. "Privately."

"Sure…" Alice said, hesitantly.

"I don't bite," I said. I pulled her around the corner, leaving the boys puzzled. "Can you do me a favor?"

"I guess, as long as it's not something out of my range," Alice said.

"How do we sign up for the water ski competition?" I asked.

"You go and write you name on that roll sheet," Alice said.

"Can you go and sign me up?" I asked. "I don't want Edward or anyone to find out."

"Sure! I'd love to see a girl smoke the boy's asses," Alice said.

"Well make sure once you get to the beach, you head straight on over to the sing up sheet, and make sure it's in pen," I said.

"Gotcha."

"Thanks." We walked back out. Edward took my hand and look at me puzzled.

"Come on." I said, pulling him toward the beach. We reached the beach. And saw most of the students there already. The guys were crowding over the food table, and the girls were giggling in groups of two or more. There was also a small booth with a sign that said: _Like water skiing? Well sign up for the competition!_ I smiled. _At least Alice won't have trouble finding the sing up sheet._

"Are you joining?" I asked Edward.

"I don't think the girls can handle me being half-naked," he said teasingly.

"No seriously," I said. He chuckled.

"No, I don't do much water sports," he said.

"But do you know whose entering?" I asked.

"Uh… Emmett is entering, along with Ryan, Ben, Jackson, Gabriel, Nathan, Aidan, and Jared. There could be more, but I'm not sure," Edward said.

"No girls?" I asked. Edward gave me the are-you-kidding me look.

"Half these girls don't even know what the sport is. All they know that it involves guys and being half-naked," Edward teased. I laughed. "But I think Rose is entering."

"Rosalie? She can water ski?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know. When I found out, I was in shock too," Edward said. "You want to go and get something to eat?" I nodded my head. We walked over to the food table, and we found Emmett there.

"Hey Emmett!" Edward said.

"Hey bro." he said. "I'm so gonna win this year's competition!"

"Arrogant, aren't we," I teased.

"Well I might as well be. The boys here suck." Emmett said.

"Now who said a boy will try and beat you," I said.

"You mean Rose will beat me? As if, I taught her how to water ski," Emmett said.

"If Rosalie hears that, you better start running," I said. "And that's so mean!"

"Well there's no decent water skier around here that's better than me. Trust me, I should know," Emmett said.

"Don't get so cocky Emmett, I did, after all, win you at surfing," I said, crossing my arms.

"Wait! You're entering?" Emmett asked.

"Well why not?" I asked.

"Ugh, I'm so gonna lose." I walked over and pat him on the shoulder.

"That's the spirit," I teased. Emmett walked back to where Rosalie was sitting.

"You never cease to amaze me Bella Swan. What's next? A third arm?" Edward said. I laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough, and no, I don't have a third arm," I said. Edward chuckled.

"Just checking… you never know…" Edward said. I slapped him on the arm playfully. "You still want me to hold your tote or not?"

"Yes please, and food would be nice," I said. He chuckled. There was a huge variety to choose from on the table. There were pancakes, waffles, and fresh fruit, anything you can imagine. I took a chicken biscuit and some strawberries. Edward took some waffles and a blueberry muffin. We found Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett on one of the many blankets on the sand. We walked over and sat down.

"Hey Bella! Hey Edward!" Rosalie said. "Ready to water ski?" _Alice must have told her._

"Yeah, I'm excited," I said.

"Well hurry up and eat, we're gonna have to board the boat or ship or whatever in half an hour," Rosalie explained.

"Alright," I said, sitting down. I sat down between Edward's legs. It felt awkward, although Alice and Rosalie were sitting in the same position as I am. _Push it away. _I hurried up and finished breakfast, and followed Rosalie and Emmett to where the contestants met up. I saw that all of them were guys, besides Rosalie and me. There was a small stage near the booth.

"What size do you wear?" Rosalie asked.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I said.

"What size lifejacket do you wear?" Rosalie said, pulling on hers.

"Uh… the smallest one?" I said. Rosalie laughed. She handed me a lifejacket. I put it on. It was a bit large for me, but it was fine. "Oh and we're gonna have to walk to the stage, so um be ready," Rosalie warned me. I gulped. Milenna walked up to the stage. _I didn't know she was the announcer._

"Good morning Waverly Owls! Today, we're hosting your annual water ski competition! I'm your host, Milenna, and let's get the competition going! This year we have a total of ten competitors. Let's bring them all out!" Milenna said. The boys began lining up. We were in the middle. Emmett was in front of me, and Rosalie was in back of me. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine," Rosalie said caringly. I smiled.

"Thanks Rose," I said. I saw the boys moving up the stage.

"This year, we have Gabriel Johnson, Jared Taylor, Ryan Evans, Ben Scott, Emmett Cullen, and this year we have two girls joining. Give it up for Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale!" I walked out, with Rosalie following me. I saw Edward, Alice, and Jasper screaming their head off. I smiled. Milenna continued.

"Next we have Jackson Taylor, Nathan Pierce, and last but not least, Aidan Hamilton! Let's give all of these boys and girls some encouragement!" Milenna said. Everyone cheered. "So this is how it's gonna work. Each person will perform their routine **(I don't know what it's called, so yeah) **and you will be the judge. To vote for the person, just scream as loud as you can. Simple enough? Let the games begin! First off we have Gabriel!" Gabriel took off his t-shirt, and so many girls cheered. Someone even yelled out "Damn hot!" Rosalie and I laughed. We waited for our turn. Most of the guys skied. Occasionally they just jumped off from the water. I guess I know why Emmett was so arrogant. Then came Emmett's turn. He was really good, well, at least did better than the other guys. The other contestants had their mouth open. He also skied with one hand. I had my mouth open. I never got to learn that trick. I can't seem to find my balance. Emmett finished, and I was up next._ Oh geez._ I got onto the board, and the boat pulled me ahead. I felt the water drops on my face and the wind in my hair. I felt free. I decided to cut the water. **(I think that's what it's called) **The water flew up in the air and back down aging. After a couple of other tricks, I decided to try and let go of one hand. _Balance, just balance it out Bella._ I told myself again and again. I slowly let go. I began to wobble. _Aw shit. _Then I fell. I don't know how, I just fell. My grip loosened on the handle and I slipped. Somehow, the lifejacket didn't pull me up, and I swallowed a mouth full of water. It felt like I was upside down. I tried swimming but I couldn't free my legs from the board. I was losing air by the moment, when I felt arms wrapped around me. I felt my eyes getting droopy and my throat burring from the mouthfuls of salt water I swallowed. My eyelids heaved, and I slipped into a state unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Tehehe… Don't you just love cliffhangers?  
Well I don't… But I'll wait and see my readers' action XD I'm so evil.  
Anywhos… I can only update once a week now… But I think the chapters will be long -crosses fingers-  
And I DID NOT get my 200 reviews. Instead I got 197. -sigh- it was like 3 reviews away. So review!

Much Loves

-Emilie


	15. Bella's EcoFriendly

A/N: New chapter! :D I finally found time to write. Homework sucks. There will be a slight lemon in this, so watch out ;) -nudge nudge wink wink- But not a lot. I got past over 200 reviews, so I'm very happy about that. So Happy Reading! Lastly…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I don't own.**

* * *

**EPOV** (before the accident)

Bella was doing great and she was smiling. Her eyes twinkled. She looked like a mermaid. She cut the water and continued on other tricks. When she came to try and let go of one hand, she slipped. She fell into the water. _Oh dear god! _She started trying to gasp for air.

"Bella!" I screamed. Everyone was whispering. I didn't care. I took off my flip-flops and ran towards the water. They weren't that far from the beach, so I started swimming toward Bella.

"Edward!" Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie called. I didn't care. Bella. _My_ Bella was in danger. She suddenly stopped gasping for air. It made me swim faster. I finally got to Bella, and pulled her by the waist. I paddled quickly back to the beach. Emmett and Jasper came out and carried Bella onto the sand. Emmett took off the board. Bella still didn't wake up. Alice tried and shook her.

"Bella! Bella! Can you hear me?" Alice said, frantically shaking her. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all beside Bella, calling her name. By this time, a crowd has surrounded us. "Edward! You took a CPR class! You know what to do!" I was so frantic that I didn't realize it. I took a deep breath, pinched Bella's nose and blew air into Bella's mouth. No response.

"Dammit Bella Swan! You will not leave me!" I said. **(I think it was Jacob's line in BD…) **I blew air into her mouth again, and still no response.

"You need to get the water out Edward!" Alice said. I pushed gently on her stomach. _One, two, three, push! One, two, three push!_ I tried a bit harder. The water started coming out of Bella's mouth and she started coughing. I started smiling.

"Bella!" I said.

"Wuh?" her voice was raspy. I pulled her into my chest.

"Oh thank god you're alright. Don't you ever scare me ever again like that!" I said into her ear. I pulled away from her and kissed her, not aware of the crowd formed around us.

"Awwww!" everyone cheered. I saw a flash. I pulled away from Bella.

"This is so going into the yearbook!" the girl, Milenna said.

"I'm too tried too even start chasing," Bella said in her hoarse voice. I laughed weakly.

"Move away, move!" I heard a teacher coming our way.

**BPOV**

I floated. I floated high above the clouds. I felt air in my mouth. I tried looking to my eyes, but I didn't know. I was lost. I felt air in my mouth again. I didn't resurface. There was a jolt on my stomach. _Once, twice. _The third time, I felt a gush of salty water going backwards. It filled my lungs, chocking me, and it spilled through my mouth. I coughed from the saltiness and found my eyes. I saw a pair of sparkling green orbs.

"Bella!" Edward said.

"Wuh?" I said. I found my voice was raspy. Edward pulled me tightly into his chest. I inhaled deeply. His wonderful, intoxicating scent filled my lungs and made me weak at my knees. He pulled away and kissed me deeply.

"Awwww!" everyone around us cheered. I saw a flash. Edward pulled away. I saw Milenna with a camera.

"This is so going into the yearbook," she said.

"I'm too tired too even start chasing," I said. My throat was on fire from the salt.

"Move away, move!" I heard a distant voice. I saw Mrs. Anderson.

"Are you alright sweetie?" she asked. I struggled to find my voice.

"I'm fine," I said weakly.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" she asked.

"No, but I am very tired," I said, my voice getting weaker and weaker. And as if on cue, Edward carried me into his arms.

"It's alright Mrs. Anderson; I'll take her back to our room. I think she needs to rest," Edward said.

"Well alright, if she needs to go to the hospital, please feel free to ask any of the chaperones," she said.

"Will do, Mrs. Anderson," Edward said. He stood up. I heard Emmett and Jasper telling everyone to clear out a pathway. I felt myself falling into sleep.

"Thanks Edward," I said.

"Anything for you, love," he said, kissing my forehead. I felt my heart jumping out of my body when he called me 'love.' "Get some rest. Everything's fine." I slipped into welcomed unconsciousness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I felt around my surroundings. I felt a large fluffy item on my head, and something covering me. The air was cold and the light gazed deeply through my eyelids, forcing me to wake. I fluttered my eyes. My eyesight was immediately blocked by a pair of green orbs.

"Good evening," Edward said.

"Good evening?" I asked questionably. My voice was still a bit raspy. He chuckled. He was lying next to me, under the covers.

"It's currently--," he checked his watch. "Six thirty-eight."

"So I slept for about six hours?" I asked, my voice getting clearer.

"Yeah. More or less."

"And you stayed here the whole time?"

"Well, I wasn't gonna leave you here," he said.

"But I just wasted your whole day! I feel bad." He chuckled.

"Silly Bella, wherever you are, I'm always with you," he said, kissing my nose. I blushed. He flashed me crooked-grin. I suddenly realized something… I was in DRY clothes. I specifically remembered my clothes being drenched in salt water. I looked under the covers. I was in a tank and matching pajama shorts.

"Uh Edward, why am I in dry clothing?" I said, directing to my pajamas. He chuckled.

"Well I wasn't going to let you wear sticky clothing to bed," he said.

"Then _who_ changed me," I asked.

"I did," he said casually. My eyeballs popped out of their sockets.

"You saw me nude. Here. Nude. You seeing me nude." He chuckled.

"Are those the only words you can make out?" he asked.

"No. See, I said a new word," I said. He chuckled again.

"What's wrong with me seeing you nude?" he asked. I blushed. He moved closer to me and whispered in my ear. "It's not like I haven't seen you nude," he said, his voice getting lower and huskier. _Oh damn. That's hot._ I blushed.

"What's for the agenda for tonight?" I asked.

"Uh… there's _another_ competition tonight." Edward said.

"Well you have to specify," I said.

"Well, technically, it's not a competition; it's just open-mic." He said.

"That's sounds fun. You wanna go?" I asked.

"I'm going if you're going," he said.

"Then I'm going," I said, hoping out of the bed. Edward got out of bed too. I felt his arms slither around me from the back.

"You going to shower?" he asked as he starting kissing my neck. My heart went wild. _Keep calm, Bella. Keep calm._ I took in a couple of deep breaths.

"Uh, sure why not?" I said, in my smoothest voice possible. He continued kissing my neck, trailing up to my jawline.

"Mind if I join you?" his voice becoming huskier. My breathing became ragged, and I froze. He laughed quietly knocking me out of my trance and I smiled. I pulled him into the bathroom, and this time Edward froze.

"Oh heaven forbid I make it out of this room in one piece," he said jokingly. I giggled and walked closer toward him. I lingered around the hem of his shirt, toying with it. I pulled it off his body and he threw it somewhere. I traced the planes of his upper-half.

"Now you do realize that I have less clothing on that you right?" he asked. "It has to be even," he continued, practically ripping off my tank. I stood there in my bra and pants.

"We're gonna have to make this quick," I said, unbuttoning his pants. It slid off him and I reached for his boxers. Before I reached the elastic, I grabbed my hands.

"Fair game, remember?" he said in my ear. I felt my pants being pulled down. I kicked them out of my way. His hands traveled onto my back and unclasped my bra. It slid off me in a quick pace.

"Simply irresistible," he said into my ear, nibbling my earlobe. I moaned quietly. I reached for his boxers and before he could complain, they were off. He started kissing down my neck. He toyed with the ace of my underwear. He pulled them off fiercely and said, "Shower time," and carried me toward the shower. We got in, me in front of Edward, his head on my shoulder. He reached around me and turned on the water, testing out the warmth first. When he got the right temperature, he started spraying me. I squealed.

"Hey!" I said, my hair and face drenched in water. I turned around and faced him.

"Well isn't that what showers are about? Getting wet and then dried off?" he asked innocently. I giggled.

"But first," I reached over him for that bar of soap. "You lather yourself in soap," I said, starting to rub the bar on his body. He was getting foamy and started smelling like Dove. He jacked the bar from me.

"But isn't the shower for you, since you got all sticky?" he asked, and started lathering me with soap, lingering on my chest. I gasped when I felt a squeeze on my breasts. I glared at him playfully.

"What?" he asked. I laughed. I walked around him, so that I was facing his back, and I jumped him, having my hands covering his eyes. "Hey! I can't see!"

"Good! Now you can hit the showerhead and it can knock you unconscious," I said playfully.

"Oh is that what you do?" he asked. "Knocking your boyfriend unconscious? What kind of a girlfriend are you?"

"At this moment, a seeking revenge girlfriend," I said. He chuckled. I didn't realize that he still had the showerhead when he started spraying me with water. I gradually loosened my grip.

"Hey! That wasn't so nice!" I complained, wiping my eyes to get rid of the water.

"Well I can make it up to you," he said, getting closer.

"What is--" I got cut off by a pair of warm lips. He kissed me ferociously, filling the kiss with love and passion. I opened my mouth and let him in. Our tongues danced together and we stayed there for God knows how long, and parted.

"Does that make it up?" he asked his breathing becoming ragged. I didn't answer. I kissed him again. I felt him smiling. I parted, realizing that the water was turned on and we were still in the shower.

"You're wasting water," I said, turning off the water source.

"Aren't we eco-friendly?" he asked.

"Yes we are, and that's another thing you learned," I said, stepping out. I didn't realize it was so cold. I shivered. I felt arms and a towel around me.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well I can only find one towel at the moment, so you mid if we share body heat?" Edward asked. I giggled.

"I don't mind," I said.

"Then we're off to find clothing!" Edward said, as if it was a quest or something. I started laughing and Edward joined me soon enough. We walked into the closet, with Edward wrapping his arms around me from the back and the towel draping over him.

"What are we supposed to wear to open-mic?" I asked.

"Uh… I'm not sure," Edward said.

"Casual wear good enough?"

"Yeah, I guess that's fine." I stepped out of Edward's hold and walked over to my suitcase. Edward and I never bothered unpacking since we're only staying here for two days. I found a pair of cute dark-washed skinny jeans and a silky orange tunic top. I got dressed and turned around and saw my god standing there. He was in a cute green t-shirt that made his eyes pop and accented his muscles and faded jeans. He looked "yummy."

"Ready?" he asked, as he was slipping on a pair of black converse.

"Yeah," I said, putting on a pair of kitten heels, and slipping my phone in my back pocket. We walked out of our room, and headed for the elevator. My phone went off.

_If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now._

I pulled out my green enV and the screen flashed _two new messages. _I flipped it open. The messages were from Alice and Rosalie.

_To Bella:_

_You coming to open-mic?_

_If so, can I choose your outfit?_

_(:_

I laughed. _Typical Alice._ I wrote a reply back.

_To Alice:_

_We're on our way, and I already have my outfit._

_;)_

I went and checked Rosalie's text.

_To Bella:_

_You alright?_

_Alice, Jaz, Em, and I will be at open-mic._

_Come and join us!_

_:D_

Edward looked over.

"Ask her where it is, I have no idea," he said. "Oh and did you get your phone to match my eye color?" he asked jokingly. I realized it did match. I laughed.

"No. I got this a couple months back, so there is no way I can coordinate this with you," I said, as I was typing back the response. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but don't girls have that "sixth" sense where they seem to know this stuff?" he asked jokingly.

"Uh no," I said. He chuckled softly. He took my hand into his once again, and we walked out the hotel, waiting for Rosalie to text me back. The setting sun cast a faint glow and Edward's eyes twinkled in the light, shinning and sparkling. I smiled, memorized by the green orbs. I saw his mouth twitch into a grin also, the happiness reaching his eyes.

"What?" I asked, as he continued smiling. Then I couldn't breathe. Edward crashed his lips onto mine. As his soft lips pressed onto mine, I felt my heart stopping, and my knees weak to a point where I can pass for handicapped. Edward's arms found his way around my waist and held me up. His tongue licked around my lips, and I opened my lips, granting him entrance. He smiled under the kiss explored my mouth with his tongue.

"Damn Bella, you are delicious," Edward whispered, his voice getting husky. We could have prolonged the moment if it weren't for my phone ringing. I parted and reached for my phone. Edward groaned and I giggled slightly. I leaned into his ear.

"Tonight," I whispered sensually. He chuckled. I flipped my phone open.

_To Bella:_

_Take a left from where you are and walk straight down._

_I won't blame you if you came in late._

_;)_

I blushed about 5 shades of red. Rosalie had seen my PDA with Edward, and most likely sharing with Alice at the moment. Edward took a peek and started laughing. I slapped him playfully.

"You're in it as much as I am," I said. "You started it." feeling like a five-year old again, I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled.

"You are so cute when you do that," he said. I blushed again. He stroked my cheeks and kissed then gently. I blushed a deeper shade of red. He smiled more. He took my hand.

"We should go, we don't want Rosalie stalking us again," he said jokingly. I laughed.

"You have a point. I'll race you there!" I said, releasing his grip, took off my heels, and started sprinting.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Edward yelled behind me.

"Haven't you heard life's not fair!" I yelled back, turning around and saw Edward on my heels, and I pushed myself harder. I was almost there when I tripped over something…

* * *

A/N: Considering tomorrow is the 13th. I'm wishing Bella a Happy Birthday! :D I don't know her age, so I can't put it here, but IF someone knows, tell me through a review or PM me. I have no review limit this chapter, I'm perfectly content, but IT WILL make my day if you do. Plus I'll get the chapters out faster. I hate thinking that my readers are waiting. I'll try and update faster! **Possible lemon next chapter ;D**

Much Loves

-Emilie


	16. Lauren Is Not Cool

A/N: Haha. I'm updating so quickly, but I won't be able to update sooner since relatives are visiting… ): But be patient, I'll probably have another chapter hopefully by the end of this week :D So happy reading!

P.S. **No lemon... **I'll probably never write one…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of oversized shades, not Twilight. -sigh.-**

* * *

There were those rare occasions where I'd trip and fall. This was one of them. I couldn't rebalance myself, and instead of falling face-flat onto the ground, I spun, and my butt broke the fall. I was fine, except for the fact that my hands didn't make it.

"Ow!" I cried. My butt can only be so sensitive.

"Bella!" Edward cried, running toward me. "Where'd you get hurt? Let me see?" he said frantically.

"I'm fine. It could've have been a lot worse if I just fell face flat. I'm fine," I lied. Personally, my butt stung and I felt scratches on my hand. Edward gave me the I-don't-believe-you look.

"Bella…" he said warningly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said. He took my hand. I flinched away.

"Let me see your hand," Edward insisted.

"No." I put them at my back.

"Bella, I want to help, and it's not going to do you any good if you keep hiding them. Just let me see them," he said, dazzling me. _Dammit._ I sighed, and gave him my hands. Edward gasped. I looked down, and saw my hands were a bit bleeding, and bits of skin were coming off. I gasped too, but not because of how badly my hands look. _Blood._ The one thing other than Edward's kisses that made me weak. _Deep breaths. In and out. In and out._ I started shaking. Edward saw something was wrong.

"Bella?" he asked carefully.

"Y-Y-Yes?" I stuttered. _Stupid blood._ I breathed in deeply.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" he asked caringly.

"B-Blood. I-I-I-I f-faint at the s-s-scent of i-it," I stuttered. I smiled weakly.

"Oh Bella. Let's get you situated," he said, carrying me bridal-style. I snuggled closer to chest. He started walking toward somewhere. I didn't care.

"You know, I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," I said, not as much faint as I breathed in Edward's scent. He chuckled, his chest rumbled slightly.

"I can manage with my muscles," he said jokingly, trying to lighten my mood. I laughed weakly.

"Are you trying to distract me?" I asked.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. He kissed my hair.

"Don't worry, when you're all better, I'll find that rock that tripped you and crush it--"

"With your muscles, right?" I finished. He chuckled.

"Exactly. See how perfect we are for each other? You know what I'm thinking," he said. I blushed lightly. I was suddenly blinded by this awful singing. I looked up. _Lauren._ She was up on stage and singing "Too Cool" from Camp Rock. **(I just HAD to)** I saw everyone in the crowd trying to muffle their laughs and giggles. Edward found Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett in the sea of people, and set me down on one of the blankets.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"I tripped." I admitted sheepishly. Emmett boomed in laughter. Rosalie ad Jasper smacked him.

"Ow!" Emmett cried. We all laughed.

"Stay here Bella, I'll go find someone to treat your wounds," he said, kissing my forehead and jogging to find Mrs. Anderson.

"Edward's such a sweetie," Alice said. We all laughed. Lauren continued singing, and my ears continued hurting. She was screeching the lyrics out. it was a good thing it was getting darker, and the only light was from the light shining on stage.

"She has bad wardrobe taste," Alice whispered in my ear. I suddenly realized what she was talking about. Lauren was wearing a very revealing midriff top, a leather mini skirt, and knee high boots. She looked like she just walked out of prostitute-city.

_I can't help the way I am, hope you don't misunderstand  
But I'm too cool, too cool, yeah I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth, I'm too cool for you_

_Too cool, too cool, yeah I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth, I'm too cool for you…_

When she was done, hardly anyone clapped. Even so, she still bowed down as if everyone in the whole area clapped. She blew air-kisses out and walked out of the stage. Edward came back with a first-aid kit.

"Did you purposely take time so you can avoid Lauren's nasty voice?" Emmett asked.

"No, I couldn't find Mrs. Anderson anywhere, but found a first aid kit instead." Edward said. "But I'm glad I missed that part." He opened the box, and took out an alcohol pad and gently wiped my wounds. I flinched as the alcohol met my wounds and started stinging. I felt a cool breeze and saw that Edward was blowing on them. I smiled.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. He took out a couple of bandages and stuck them on. He kissed each one.

"Edward, I never thought you had a caring side until Bella showed up," Alice said teasingly.

"Well, there wasn't anyone as important as Bella to me," he said. I blushed. He cradled me in his arms, so I was sitting on his legs, and my head was leaning against his chest. He kissed my hair. Alice gasped playfully.

"So I'm not worthy?" she said jokingly. We laughed. Alice crawled over and smacked him on the arm lightly. We laughed harder.

"You are, but Bella's _worthier_," he argued. I blushed harder.

"Alright guys, there's plenty of time to do that, but I think Bella should take a break from all his blushing. I mean look at her, she's practically a tomato." Jasper teased. Everyone directed their gaze at me.

"Hey! When was this about me?" I said.

"Since I brought it up," Jasper retorted. I blushed deeper, and everyone laughed. Edward stroked my cheeks gently. I noticed that no one was up on stage.

"Is it over?" I asked. People in the audience were whispering amongst themselves.

"No. it's just that no one volunteered yet," Rosalie explained. "That's the whole point of open-mic."

"Aren't you guys singing?" I asked. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, we prefer seeing other people embarrass themselves," Emmett said. We all laughed. Edward bent down.

"Are you singing?" he asked quietly.

"Uh… I don't know," I said.

"What are you two love birds talking about?" Rosalie piped in.

"Nothing," Edward and I said in unison.

"Well there's gotta be something that you're talking about, otherwise you guys wouldn't be all hush hush," Emmett continued.

"Like I said, we're discussing about nothing," I said.

"Sure, sure. Nothing," Alice said, air quoting 'nothing.' I groaned.

"You guys aren't giving up, are you?" I asked.

"Yes, and unless you tell us, we will keep going like this," Jasper added.

"We were talking about--" before I could continue, Edward cut me off.

"About her wounds, and whether they still hurt or not," Edward lied. _Let them believe it, let them believe it._ I chanted on and on.

"Shut up Edward, we know it's not true," Alice said.

"Ugh. Fine. Edward was asking whether I wanted to go up and sing," I said, cracking.

"Bella, you can sing?" Alice and Rosalie asked, shock written all over their faces. "We thought you can only--" I cut them off, knowing what they were about to say.

"Shut up. Didn't you guys say to keep it a secret?" I asked.

"Oh. Right." Rosalie said, as if suddenly remembering. Alice and her winked at me.

"What? What is it that you're not telling us?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing…" Alice said. "But Bella, you should totally perform!" trying to change the subject.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," I said.

"Come on! We want you to show Lauren who has the best singing voice?" Rosalie continued.

"Wait. Who else besides Lauren have sang in open-mic?" I asked.

"No one," Emmett said. "They're all such chickens after listening to what Lauren has to offer." We all laughed.

"So Bella, would you honor us with your voice?" Edward asked. I blushed slightly.

"No." I said.

"Yes," Edward shot back.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." I froze, realizing that Edward just tricked me.

"Ha! Bella since you said yes, you can't take it back!" Alice said. I groaned.

"Why not show everyone your special talent?" Edward said, stroking my hair.

"But--"

"No buts, you're performing and that's that," Alice said.

"Ugh, fine. But you'll all owe me one day," I said, getting up from Edward's embrace. Alice literally pushed me toward the stage. We found the DJ and I told him what song I wanted. I waited backstage for the DJ to announce my name.

"Alright, next up, we have Miss Bella Swan performing Carrie Underwood's "Some Hearts!"" the DJ said in the microphone. Alice handed me the mic and I took a deep breath and walked out. The music started playing, and I looked for Edward in the sea of people. When I saw that pair of sparkling green eyes, I locked my gaze toward them, and sang to him.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you_

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess_

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

And I was lucky. I found Edward in the mess of six billion people, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I saw Edward smiling toward me and I smiled back, probably ten times as big and continued singing.

_  
Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who ,someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess_

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Even Hearts like mine_

_Oooooooooooh oh_

_Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

When I was done, everyone in the crowd started cheering and clapping loudly. Alice and Rosalie were screaming my name and Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were whistling. And if possible, my grin got bigger. I took a small bow and walked off the stage. I handed the DJ the mic and walked back to Edward was. Along the way, many people came up to me and compliment me on my singing. I'd replay with a short "thanks" and walk away, not wanting to be rude. When I finally reached the blanket, Emmett enveloped me in one of his infamous bear hugs.

"Can't… breathe…" I managed to get out. Emmett released me from his iron grasp.

"You were great! I had no idea you can sing like that!" Emmett complimented me. He gave me a not-so-soft pat on the back. I flinched a bit.

"Uh Emmett, I don't want to have scoliosis, so I prefer you keep a good distance from my back and stop abusing it," I joked.

"Whoops sorry, I didn't realize I was hitting you too hard," Emmett said sheepishly.

"That's Emmett for ya!" Alice chimed in. "And Bella you were so awesome up there!" Alice gushed, emphasizing "awesome."

"You should totally perform next time! And you smoked Lauren's ass…again!" Rosalie said, with Alice joining her at the end. I laughed. I sat down next to Edward, but he pulled me onto his lap.

"You were great," Edward said in my ear. He kissed my cheeks. I blushed slightly.

"Thanks," I said, leaning on his chest.

"So Bella, you should perform again!" Alice said.

"Uh no. I only sang this time was because somebody," I stopped and glared at Edward. He chuckled lightly. "Tricked me into it. It was technically against my will."

"Aw, come on. You have an amazing voice, and it shouldn't go to waste," Alice insisted.

"No, I won't. I will gladly perform it for friends and family, but not a crowd." I said stubbornly.

"So you'll give me lessons?" Alice said.

"Will it stop you from annoying me?" I asked. Alice pondered on that for a moment.

"Deal," Alice finally decided, and stuck out her hand. I shook on it. Rosalie put hers on top.

"Add me in the deal," she said. We all laughed. After a few minutes, someone volunteered. I guess I gave them inspiration. Open-mic ended early because many people were complaining about being hungry, so we all walked into the ballroom where the dance was held. The floor was filled with tables draped in white, and roses were the centerpiece. If you hadn't known any better, you'd think it was for someone important. We sat down in a table with Milenna and her best friend, Adrianna; some blondes **(no offense if you're a blonde…) **who were immediately taking out their compacts when Edward was walking this way; some guys that look buff; and a couple that were on Edward's basketball team.. We all took our seats, and everyone chatted amongst themselves. Edward said hi to his teammates and sat down by me. I was next to Milenna.

"Hey Bella, I thought you did great at open-mic. You have a beautiful voice," said Milenna. Adrianna nodded in agreement. I smiled.

"Thanks," I replied. I felt Edward taking my hand into his under the table. I looked over him and he smiled.

He bent down. "I just want to know you're here," he whispered quietly in my ear.

"Well I am here, and I won't leave," I whispered back into his ear.

"What are you two lovebirds squawking about his time?" Emmett piped in.

"Emmett, why are you so nosy?" I shot back.

"Because I am. So what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Edward and I replied. Luckily, the food just arrived, and Emmett shut his mouth. Dinner was… interesting. Emmett and his team were still talking about who was going to be captain. The football coach still hasn't chosen, and we were very touchy on the subject around Emmett. Then Rosalie lighten the mood by "accidentally" smearing some of her cake frosting onto Emmett check, which made him spread some on Rose's cheeks. But being Rosalie, she ducked and the frosting hit Alice. Alice got furious and caked him with her entire piece. Emmett was struggling to get the cake off his face and the oily frosting off. Then he murmured something about Rosalie and frosting, and later tonight, I put down my fork and declared my appetite loss. We all laughed and joked until it was time to leave and have our free time. During this time, Edward had possession of one of my hands and wouldn't let go. Alice and Jasper decided to take a walk, and Emmett and Rosalie went with them. That left me and Edward alone. We entered the elevator, and Edward punched the number 4.

"Did you like dinner?" he asked.

"It was… um… you know." I struggled to find a fit of words. Edward laughed. He leaned in and kissed me. He pulled away too soon for my liking, and my lips went into auto pout mode. He laughed.

"You are so cute when you do that," he said, slightly pinching my nose. I giggled. The elevator bell went off and we got out. Before I could take one more step, the ground vanished below me, and I was airborne.

"Edward!" I half-screamed.

"Shhhh!" He said. I laughed.

"Can you put me down?" I asked.

"No. I don't want you tripping over something again. Besides, we're almost there," he insisted. He took another few steps and arrived at our hotel door.

Do you have the key card?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, putting me down. He reached into his back pocket and took out the card. He slid it into the card hole and when the light turned green he twisted the door, held it open with his foot, and carried me up again.

"Edward!" I said. "Put me down." He walked into the suite, kicked the door shut. He walked over to the bed and dropped me down. I flopped on the bed a couple of times.

"There, you got your wish," he said jokingly.

"I meant gently," I said, getting up and kicking my shoes somewhere. Edward sat down next to me and kicked off his shoes too. His fingers started traveling up my collarbones and my heart skipped more than one beat. I turned to face him and kissing him. He kissed me back with just as emotion, and put me lightly on the bed. When I decided I needed air, he sent his kisses down my neck. I fumbled with his shirt, and his slipped it off his head and returned kissing me. After throwing all our clothing away, we slipped under the covers…

* * *

A/N: Like it? Go click the button at the bottom of this. Your mouse will make this awesome "click" noise! So I wanna get 250 reviews? Can you handle that? I think you can. But… to make you guys reviewing, I have a SNEAK PEEK. Yes. Now read on.

* * *

Sneak Peek into Chapter 16

_ "I'm sorry, but you are officially expelled from Northwood Academy," a man in a desk confirmed._

_ "Fuck," a boy across the table muttered his breath._

_ "However, because of your football skills, there IS one school willing to take you," the man said._

_ "Which is?"_

_ "Waverly Prep a boarding school all the way in California. Your brother has requested to go along with you and your girlfriend. You'll be going as soon as we can contact your parents," the man explained._

_ "Good luck with that. They don't even answer my calls," the boy said, walking out of the office._

_ "Mr. Sturridge!" the man called behind him. The boy ignored him, breaking into a sprint. This has been the seventh school that he has been expelled from. At this rate, he'll be expelled from every school in U.S. by the end of high school. But what can they say, that's what you get when you're the school's own private criminal…_

* * *

OOOOOOO….. Can anyone guess who that person is? Tehehe. I have a new story up, so go and check it out! Reviews are love!

Much Loves

-Emilie


	17. Emmett and Stupid Puns?

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating, but I have relatives visiting and homework. Ugh. I hate homework. So um.. I want to let you guys know I might be updating as much for the next two weeks, maybe a week a chapter. Don't kill me! But I'll update when I have time, and I should stop with these long authors' notes. I'll let you read in peace. Happy Reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I have nothing. -sobs-**

* * *

The sunlight seeped through my eyelids and forced me to wake up. _Stupid Californian sun._ I groaned and flipped over. I heard a musical laugh somewhere. My eyelids fluttered open. Edward was next to the bed, kneeling down.

"Morning," he said. I glared at him playfully and pull the covers over my head.

"I know some people are considerate enough to not wake me up in such an early time," I said through the covers. I heard a muffled laugh and the covers being pulled off me. I saw a pair of green eyes. He was hovering over me.

"It's nine, love. You have to get up or I'll drag you up," he said. I sighed.

"I need you to get off of me before I can get up," I explained. He got off the bed. Edward had a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. I dragged the covers with me to the couch where my bathrobe was hanging, and switched quickly into the bathrobe. Grabbing some clothes from my suitcase, I walked into the bathroom, knowing Edward has already taken his shower. Taking a quick shower, I realized that I had take Edward's dress shirt instead. I sighed, and slipped it on. I inhaled Edward's heavenly scent and walked out of the bathroom. Edward was lying on the couch, mindlessly flipping the TV channels. He was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jeans. He smiled when I came out.

"So what? You've taken an interest in wearing my clothes now?" he asked. I blushed a light shade of pink.

"No. I picked up the wrong clothes," I explained. He walked over to me and enveloped me in an embrace.

"You look very _sexy_ when you're in my clothes," he said in my ear. I blushed, thankful he couldn't see it. "You're blushing, aren't you?" he asked. I let go of him.

"How'd you know?" I asked playfully.

"I have my ways," he said. I blushed deeper. He stroked my cheeks gently. He stared deeply in my eyes and I was lost. There was nothing around us. I felt I was somewhere high up in the clouds, getting lost in Edward's eyes. Our moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. I jumped slightly. Edward smiled.

"Go and get that. I need to change," I said.

"But I like you in my clothes," he said. The person knocked again, this time louder.

"Ha ha. Now go get it before they break the door," I said, walking into the closet and closing the door. The suitcases were closed, so I guessed Edward packed up while I was in the shower.

"Hey bro. Up so early?" a voice boomed through the door. I rolled my eyes. _Emmett._ I quickly flipped through my luggage, finally settling on an A&F tee and jeans. I slipped Edward's shirt in my suitcase, figuring I'd give it back to him later. I walked out. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all in the room.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said.

"Morning," I said.

"What Bella? We come over here unannounced and you need to go to the closet and find something decent to put on?" Emmett joked. I blushed, and grab the closet item to me, which happened to be the TV remote. I aimed for Emmett's head. It hit him straight on. _Perfect._ I thought.

"Hey!" Emmett said, rubbing his forehead. "That hurt you know!"

"That was what I aimed for," I said, plopping next to Edward on the couch. Rosalie got up from the couch and walked over to where Emmett was sitting.

"Let me see," Rosalie said. Emmett took off his hand. There was a small bump on it. Jasper stifled his laugh. "Emmett you're such a pussy," Rosalie complained.

"But you still love me," he said.

"Ahem! We're still here…" I said. We all laughed.

"Whatever. Come on! I heard that they're serving breakfast. I want pancakes!" Emmett said. We all laughed even harder.

"What's with you and pancakes?" Alice asked.

"What's with you and shopping?" Emmett shot back. Alice gasped, and they hit off, firing comebacks like arrows. I pressed my forehead against Edward's shoulder.

"This may take a while," he said. I groaned softly. I closed my eyes, cutting off the bickering. After around a good five minutes, Emmett needed a bathroom break, Jasper took this opportunity to drag Alice down to the beach where breakfast was served. I took in the moment of silence.

"Where's Alice?" Emmett boomed.

"The beach," I said automatically. I heard the door open and close, and I muttered a "finally." Edward laughed and moved me to a position where he was cradling me. He stroked my hair gently, and I took in our alone time. Our time didn't last long, considering my stomach growled, ruining the silence. I looked up at Edward and smiled sheepishly. He laughed.

"Let's get you food," he said. I got up from his lap and got out my flip flops. Edward slipped on his converse and we walked out of our room, hand in hand.

We found Alice and Rosalie in one of the tables set up on the beach, and went and sat down with them.

"Where's Emmett and Jasper?" Edward asked, pulling out the chair for me. I sat down and Edward took the seat next to my left.

"They went to get food," Rosalie explained. Edward got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To imitate Emmett and Jasper, I'm going to get you food," he said. My mouth curved up in an 'O.' Edward jogged to the food table and it was just me, Alice, and Rosalie. Alice moved over the Edward's seat, and Rosalie took the one on my right.

"So…" Alice said.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"How'd you like beach weekend?" Rosalie asked. I blushed deeply, knowing what she really meant.

"It was… interesting," I said, trying to find the proper phrase. Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"How interesting?" Alice said, putting air quotes on 'interesting.'

"I don't think I should specify," I said, blushing. They started laughing.

"Well overall, did you enjoy beach weekend?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, I did," I said.

"Good, because when you get back to school, it's going to be harder continuing your 'nighttime activities,'" Alice explained. Before I had a chance to answer, the boys came back with our food. Alice went back to her seat, and Edward gave me a weird look.

"Did we miss something?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," we all replied in unison. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. The boys sat down and continued looking at us weirdly.

"It's nothing, it's just girls stuff," Alice explained.

"Let's pretend we believe that," Emmett said. Rosalie smacked him in the head.

"Ow! What's up with all this violence?" Emmett asked.

"What's up with you and stupid puns?" Rosalie shot back. We all laughed.

"Nice one Rose," Jasper commented.

"Thanks. I'm proud of myself too," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, whatever." Emmett said. He started stuffing himself with the food.

"Hey! Leave some for us!" Alice complained, and grabbed a plate of food. Edward swiftly grabbed the two plates he got for the both of us. My plate consisted of golden waffles with syrup and butter on top, red, ripe strawberries on the side, and a glass of orange juice to finish it off.

"Yum!" I said, digging into my breakfast. Edward's plate was the same except he didn't have strawberries, he had apple slices. Breakfast was full of nonsense chatter. Emmett brought up something about chocolate and Rosalie, but was cut short by Jasper. Knowing Emmett, it was something R-rated.

After breakfast, we needed to pack up and head back to school. Considering Edward already packed for us, we were the first ones on the bus. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper arrived shortly. Just like the trip here, we took up the whole back row and the two seats in front of it. The bus ride back was much quieter than the one here. There weren't that many people and they talked in hushed voices. I didn't fall asleep this time, so Edward and I played a game of 20 Questions. The questions this time were a lot harder and needed me to describe in detail. He asked me about my home, my mom, and my friends back at home. He kept shooting out questions so fast that I didn't even have a chance to ask him. We arrived back to the school, and I breathe in the scent of 'school.' _Ugh. School sucks._ Edward's arms found my waist, and we walked back to my dorm. Along the way, a football suddenly came in the direction of my head. I jumped up slightly and caught the ball.

"Nice Bella!" Edward said.

"Thank you."

"Hey, can you pass us back our ball?" the boy who threw it said.

"Ever heard of please?" I asked, toying with the football.

"No. Now just pass me the damn ball!" the boy said. Before I could react, Edward took the ball and threw the ball back twice as hard, and it hit him where the sun don't shine, if you catch my drift. The boy kneeled down in pain and his other friends crowed around him. I burst out laughing. I fell down to the grass, and Edward tried pulling me up. After settling down a bit, I turned and looked at the boy. The boy mouthed "bitch" at me, and I just smiled. Yup, this was school alright. Welcome back.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**Two months later…**

It's been two months since beach weekend, and I've been more in love with Edward than before. Lauren wasn't as annoying and people were finally accepting the fact that Edward and I are dating and we are both OFF the market.

Thanksgiving was around the corner, and I still haven't received a call from Charlie yet.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving weekend? It's here in two days," Edward asked one day when we were walking to class. The school gave us a three-day weekend for Thanksgiving.

"I'm not sure. Charlie still hasn't given me a call yet, so I have no idea where I'm going. I'll probably stay on campus," I said. Edward chuckled. "What?"

"I'm not letting you stay on campus. What if some guy tries to date you?" he asked.

"I call 911," I said jokingly. He laughed.

"I'm not letting you stay on campus. I've talked to my parents about it, and they said you're welcome to join us," he said.

"Wait… you want me to meet your parents?" I asked. My heart fluttered.

"Why not? Considering we're already in love as it is," Edward said, placing a quick kiss on my nose.

"I don't want to bother your parents," I argued.

"Silly Bella, Jasper and Rosalie are coming. It's like a tradition. Trust me, you'll love it." Edward said. "Besides, my parents don't bite," he added. I laughed.

"Then I guess I'm going," I said. "But I still need to get hold of Charlie first. He's not answering my calls."

"Alright, so then it's settled. You'll be spending Thanksgiving with us," Edward said.

"I guess." The day continued on, and we laughed and joked as usual. Edward has basketball practice today, so I walked back to my dorm alone. Alice was already there, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Alice asked when I walked through the door.

"Staying with Edward," I said, tossing my messenger bag aside and flopping on my bed.

"Oh yay! Now I can pack your wardrobe for you!" she said.

"Alice…" I whined.

"Don't 'Alice' me, I'm packing for you and that's that," she said firmly. I sighed. There was no point in arguing with Alice, especially when she won every time. My phone suddenly rang. The screen read 'Charlie.'

"Hey dad! Where are you? Why haven't you been answering my calls?" I said.

"Sorry Bells, I went to Costa Rica for a business meeting. I couldn't get any cell service." he answered. **(A/N: Charlie's a business man in the story, not a cop, if he was a cop he wouldn't be able to afford the tuition for Waverly. Sorry to any "cop Charlie" fans out there.)**

"It's okay dad. What are you planning to do for Thanksgiving?" I asked.

'Actually Bells, I haven't gotten time to think about that. I would have forgotten if you didn't tell me," Charlie said, probably scratching his head now. I laughed.

"It's fine dad. One of my friends invited me to stay with his family," I said.

"Who is-- wait. Did you say 'his?'" Charlie asked. I blushed. Alice mouthed me a 'what's wrong.' I mouthed back a 'nothing.'

"Yeah?"

"Bella, are you dating someone?" Charlie asked.

"Yes…" I said slowly.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen."

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son? The one who works at the hospital nearby?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." I said. Edward told me so much about his family I practically have the facts memorized.

"Good man. Well Bells, I guess it'll be alright, and I'm glad you found a boyfriend," he said nervously. Charlie was never the "talker." My mom had that job taken care of. By ten, she told me the dos and don'ts of sex. I shivered at that.

"Uh thanks dad. I'll see you soon?" I suggested.

"Yeah. See you soon," he said.

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

"Lemme guess. Charlie?" Alice asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked. I've only told her about Charlie once or twice.

"I have my ways," she said, walking to the bathroom. "I need to freshen up. We're going out later." I sighed. Alice always stayed in the bathroom for at least two hours MINIMUM. I grabbed one of my favorite books, _Wuthering Heights_, grabbed my I-Pod, and climbed onto my bed. I was then lost in the novel, not aware of my surroundings…

**Third Person POV (somewhere in New York)**

"Come in," the man said. The boy took a deep breath and walked into the office. The man looked up from his files and gestured to the seat in front of him.

"You wanted to see me?" the boy asked.

"Have a seat first." The boy sat down. "There's been some uh--"

"Complications," the boy said, cutting him off. "I know."

"I'm sorry, but your grades aren't keeping up. Your football skills are the only thing that's keeping you here," the man said. "The district won't have you here if you keep going like this."

"Can I make it up?" the boy asked.

"I'm sorry, but you are officially expelled from Northwood Academy," a man in a desk confirmed.

"Fuck," a boy across the table muttered his breath.

"However, because of your football skills, there IS one school willing to take you," the man said.

"Which is?"

"Waverly Prep a boarding school all the way in California. Your brother has requested to go along with you and your girlfriend. You'll be going as soon as we can contact your parents," the man explained.

"Good luck with that. They don't even answer my calls," the boy said, walking out of the office.

"Mr. Sturridge!" the man called behind him. The boy ignored him, breaking into a sprint. This has been the seventh school that he has been expelled from. At this rate, he'll be expelled from every school in U.S. by the end of high school. But what can they say, that's what you get when you're the school's own private criminal… The boy stopped outside of the office.

_There's plenty of prey out here._ He thought to himself. He picked a brunette who was under a tree.

"Up for a round?" he asked.

"Ew no. Disgusting." The girl replied, walking away. The boy got frustrated and gripped her hand.

"It's not an option, it's a command," the boy whispered into her ear. The girl's breathing hitched, and the boy dragged her up to his dorm…

**BPOV**

"Are you driving?" I asked, as Edward stuffed the luggage Alice packed for me in the trunk of his Volvo. Everyone left for Edward's house already, and we were about to get going.

"Yes. I don't think you would like to suffer half an hour in the same car as Emmett," Edward said, shivering.

"I don't need the details," I said. Edward laughed.

"Well that's the last of it," he said, closing the trunk. I walked to the passenger side of his car, and he opened the door for me. I smiled at him and went in. I bumped my head on the frame.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my head.

"You okay?" Edward asked. "Where'd you get hurt?" I continued rubbing my head. He removed my hand and checked my head. "You're fine." He kissed the injured area. "Better?"

"Much." I replied. This time I got in the car safely. Edward closed the door and jogged to the other side. He turned on the stereo and the heater on low. The November wind was surprisingly a bit chilly. Edward merged onto the freeway, and there were hardly any cars there. I felt everything fly past me. I looked at the odometer and realized that it was over 100 mph.

"Holy shit Edward. Slow down!" I said, practically screaming. Edward chuckled.

"It's fine. I never get caught. Besides what's the point in buying a sports car when you can't drive fast?"

"The point in having a sports car is to keep it in a good condition and hopefully not crash into anything and turn us into a plastic pretzel," I said. Edward laughed. He slowed down to 80 mph.

"Better?"

"Not really."

"Silly Bella. I never get caught. And don't you feel safe with me?" he asked.

"Yes I do, but I don't feel safe when you're pushing the petal too hard and flying across the road," I said. Edward laughed even more. And that's how the rest of the ride went. Edward would occasionally sneak in a few more miles, and I would warn him, and he'd slow down again. We arrived in town, but Edward drove past that. He started driving to the outskirts of town. We arrived in a beautiful mansion. I dropped my jaw. He parked the car in the garage, in between a black Mercedes and Jeep. There was also a Yellow Porsche.

"This is your garage? These are your cars?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward said, as he went to his trunk to get our-- well my-- stuff out. I only had two duffel bags. I could've had one, but Alice insisted. He threw the bags in one hand and took my hand in the other. We walked through the door the led into the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked, settling the bags on one go the chairs.

"In the living room," a voice shouted. Edward took my hand and pulled me to the living room. His home was amazing. The large windows and glass wall at the back let the Californian sun shine through. I was able to see a small stream through it. The curved staircase led to the second floor, and I saw another staircase in the second floor. It was very clean, or the fact that everything was a shade of white. It looked really clean, but it still felt homey. A couple sat at the couch, and they smiled when they saw us.

"Hey Edward,' the woman said. She looked beautiful. Her soft caramel-colored locks framed her heart-shaped face. Her smile brought dimples to her cheeks, and she was slender, bit at the same time, a bit round. They got up and walked over to us. Edward's arm found my waist, and gave it a squeeze.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is my mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle Cullen." He said. I smiled.

"Hello Bella," the man said. He had blonde hair and a muscular yet slender figure.

"Dr. Cullen," I acknowledged.

"Please, you called him Carlisle and you call me Esme," Esme said. "You don't want us to call you Ms. Swan all the time, don't you?" I like her already.

"Okay, then it's nice to meet you, Esme, and Carlisle." I said.

"Much better," she said. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well you must be tired, come," she said, pulling me toward the couch. Edward followed behind me and took a seat next to me on the couch. Carlisle sat down on the loveseat, and Esme sat on the arm of it.

"So Bella, how much do you like my son?" Esme asked, jokingly.

"Uh… a lot?" I answered questioningly.

"Bella!" Edward gasped playfully.

"What?" I asked, joining the game.

"How dare you?" he asked.

"How dare me what?"

"That's how much you love me? Only a lot?"

"Well what do you want me to say?" I said. Esme laughed.

"Alright. I was just teasing you Bella, and Edward, she's a keeper," Esme said.

"I know that mom," Edward replied.

"Well, you should get situated, we don't have the guest rooms ready, so would you mind staying in Edward's room?" Esme asked.

"Uh. No it's fine. Thanks for having me," I said.

"Our pleasure," Carlisle finished. "Go and get Bella's stuff." Edward got up and I mimicked him. He went back to the kitchen and got my stuff.

"I like your parents," I said, as we were walking up the stairs.

"I like you," he said, kissing my neck. I giggled.

"I know you do. Where's you're room?" I asked.

"Third floor," he replied. After another flight of staircase, we arrived at his room. He opened the door and turned on the lights. I opened my mouth in shock.

* * *

A/N: It isn't really much of a cliffe, but you never know… XD And sine last time, the sneak peek got me more reviews, I'll give you more sneak peeks ;) So here's one. It's only like a sentence long. Well not really.

* * *

_ "Emmett! What the hell?" I heard Edward scream._

_ "What?" Emmett said._

_ "What are you talking about what? Don't you have a room?" he asked._

_ "So? The view nice here," he said._

_ "Get out. I need to burn the sheets," Edward said. He seemed upset._

* * *

Can you guess what is it? It's pretty obvious. :P But um.. I wanna get 275 reviews. Please? Purty please? Okay, I'll stop so you can review. Oh, and uh, I have a poll on my profile, go and vote there too! Thank you!

Lotsa Love

-Emilie (new signature) :P


	18. That's What HE Said!

A/N: SORRIES EVERYONE. I've been a bit MIA this past week and probably the week before, but I'm back and still alive. ;) BUT THIS WAS THE BEXT WEEK EVER! There were new TWILIGHT pics (a whole lot of them too) AND the trailer. BTW, did anyone faint? I chocked. ;) But I want your comments. With that said, continue.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

I started in disbelief.

_Thump!_

I turned and saw Edward had dropped my duffel on the floor and opened in mouth in shock. I didn't blame him. It was a sight that pretty much scarred your life.

There was Emmett and Rosalie, in all their glory, on Edward's bed, having a little "intimate" conversation. It was much of a conversation. It was just kissing, and kissing, and more kissing. I shuddered. That was one image I _did _not need. Thankfully, they were still fully clothed.

Aside from the um... little show, Edward's room looked nothing like a normal guy's room. One wall of the room was lined with rows and rows of CDs. A fancy looking stereo was next to the CD shelf and a few magazines were placed on top of it.

Another wall held a flat plasma screen TV. A black leather couch was near the TV and I saw a silver laptop on it. Its bedside drawer had a reading lamp and a few books on it, along with a remote. His closet took up on side of the wall and the golden bed took up the last side.

When Emmett was about to reach for Rosalie's tee, Edward stopped him.

"Emmett! What the hell?" I heard Edward scream.

"What?" Emmett said.

"What are you talking about what? Don't you have a room?" he asked.

"So? The view nice here," he said.

"Get out. I need to burn the sheets," Edward said. He seemed upset. Emmett stayed lodged. Rosalie was still shocked she got caught.

"Bro, we did nothing. No need to waste the sheets. Besides, it's comfortable. You sleep in it just fine, after the multiple times I've been in here with Rose," Emmett said casually. _Oh no._

"Emmett! Get out before I tell mom about your little motorcycle incident," Edward said, suddenly smirking. Emmett now sported a frown.

"I'll get you next time. Have fun!" Emmett said. "Rose baby, let's go." Rosalie got up.

"Bella, you're staying in Edward's room, right?" she asked when she passed me.

"Yes?" I said.

"Have fun, kids!" Rosalie said. I blushed.

"Rose!" I slapped her on the arm playfully.

"And don't forget protection!" Emmett added. I blushed harder. This time, Edward slapped Emmett's head.

"We do. Do you?" Edward asked. I felt blood boil under my skin.

"Of course," Emmett replied, and walked out the room before Edward said anything else. Edward waked out of the room.

"Ha! That's what he said!" he yelled. I laughed.

"Shut up!" I heard Emmett's voice. Edward walked in back into the room. His arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"What motorcycle?" I asked as Edward placed butterfly kisses on my neck. I felt my air being cut off by the moment. His lips were removed from my neck and I steadied my breathing.

Edward laughed. I turned around and looked at him in confusion. He pulled me onto the couch.

"Two years ago, when Emmett finally got his license, mom and dad bought him a motorcycle, you know, as a congrats gift," he said.

I nodded my head.

"Well, Emmett being the stupid person he currently is, crashed into trees when he was driving on the forest trail and broke his jaw. Luckily for him, mom and dad were on vacation in the Bahamas" Edward continued.

"Wow. Emmett _is_ stupid," I said.

"No surprise there. Anyways, we had to call our relatives that were in Alaska--"

"Alaska?!" I interrupted.

"No, they were visiting. They didn't fly here just to get Emmett out of the hospital."

My mouth curved up into an O-shape.

"So when mom and dad came home, Emmett lied about how he broke his jaw during football practice. They did grow suspicious, and thought he was playing a joke on him. So at night, they sneaked into his room, and dad tried removing the bandage on his jaw. Emmett's a pretty heavy sleeper, but in the middle of the 'operation,' Emmett woke up, and thought dad was Rosalie, so he ended up _kissing_ dad. It was pretty horrible from what dad said. The next day, the wound got all swollen and purple-ly," Edward said.

I started laughing.

"And Emmett had to make an excuse of the motorcycle being missing."

"Carlisle and Esme believed him?" I asked.

"Well, you kinda do, after hurting you son and knowing that he actually broke his jaw."

"Let's move to something more…," I was at loss of words. Edward laughed at me. I glared at him playfully and walked over to the "CD wall" to admire his CD collection. I stared at the wall blankly. The order made no sense to me.

"How do you have these organized?" I asked. Edward walked up to my side and put his arms around my waist.

"Uh, by year, then I go by personal reference," he said. I walked closer to the wall and ran my fingers through the massive CD collection.

"Where'd you get all these?" I asked.

"Some were from dad, others I just found in vintage shops. I like collecting music," Edward said, walking up to me.

"Artistic. Nice. You have the qualities a girl looks for in a guy."

"Too bad I'm taken," he replied. He pulled me closer into his body.

"Yes you are," I said, pushing my lips to his. Edward pulled away too soon for my liking and I went into automatic pout mode.

"Someone's coming, and I'm not done with you yet," Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Edward? Bella?" Esme walked in.

We dropped our position and Edward's arm went around my waist.

"Hey mom."

"Lunch is ready," Esme said briefly. "We're having pasta."

"Thanks mom. We'll be out in a minute," Edward replied politely.

"See you downstairs."

"You mom is so nice. My mom lingers over me until I tell her to stop," I said. Edward laughed.

"Come on. Mom's pasta is the best. Once you take a bite, you won't want to eat anything else."

"I'll be the judge of that," I said.

Edward laughed. He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand. He pulled me downstairs and into the kitchen. A large dinning table stood in the center. There were eight plates of pasta and sides of salads set on the table.

Edward pulled a chair out for me and I mouthed a thank you and sat down. He took the seat next to me and winked. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper came and sat down along with us.

"What are our plans for Thanksgiving?" Carlisle asked.

"We can always go hiking. I'm sure it won't be a problem for Bella," Alice suggested.

"Well, it's always been a tradition." Esme said.

"Bella, would you like to go hiking with us?" Carlisle asked me.

"Sure. It sounds like fun," I said.

"Then it's settled. We start tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep tonight, and start packing," Esme said. Everyone started blushing a crimson shade. Esme stifled a small giggle.

"Yes mom. Now let's eat, I'm hungry," Emmett said, breaking the silence.

Emmett took a mouthful to pasta and stuffed it into his mouth. I took a small bite. _It was so good._

"Esme, where'd you learn how to make such great food?" I asked.

"Food network," she replied.

"Really? I've tried some recipes before, but they never turn out this good," I said, taking another bite.

"Bella you cook?" Edward asked me, shock plastered all over his face.

"Yeah. When I spend summers with Charlie, I realized he couldn't cook anything besides eggs and bacon, so I took in cooking," I said.

"Well you and mom will get along just fine," he said.

I smiled, and looked over to Esme and saw that she was grinning at me.

"Bella, have you tried making the chicken casserole yet?" she asked me.

"I have. My mom said it was pretty good, but I thought I could have added a bit more sauce to it," I said.

"Well more luck to you huh? I burned my casserole when I tried making it. I ended up calling for take-out," Esme said.

Everyone started laughing at that memory, well everyone except me, Jasper, and Rosalie.

Lunch continued, and we chatted amongst ourselves. Esme and I were exchanging recipes and talking about cooking methods.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were talking about the games on television last night.

Alice and Rosalie were talking about makeup, fashion, etc. No surprise there.

As soon as everyone was done eating, I helped Esme clear out the dishes.

"I got it. You can go with Edward. It's the thought that counts. Not many girls help out with cleaning," Esme said, taking the dishes from me.

I turned my head and saw Edward leaning on the table, toying with an apple. He looked up and I smiled at him. He smiled back. I turned back to Esme.

"Um… I guess. But just let me clean the table first," I insisted. Esme smiled at me. I grabbed a tablecloth and went to wipe the table. I felt Edward's arm around my waist, and felt his breath on my neck.

"What re you doing?" he asked me.

"Wiping the table. What are _you_ doing?" I shot back.

"Hugging my girlfriend. Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, but I don't think now's the best time to hug me."

I continued to wipe the table.

"Anytime is a time to hug my girlfriend," Edward debated. He started leaving soft kisses on my neck. My breathing hitched, and my knees grew weak. _Stupid kissing expertise._ Luckily Edward was there to hold me up, or I would have fallen down.

I finished with the table and washed the cloth. The whole time, Edward was clinging to me. After washing the cloth and saying thank you to Esme for the meal, we headed back to Edward's room.

Before we reached thee, we heard a loud thump from Emmett's room. I looked at Edward in confusion

"You don't wanna know," he said. I understood immediately.

"Your parents don't care?" I asked.

"They do. They just trust us well enough," he said breezily.

"Wow. My parents would probably chop my head off if I did that," I said.

Edward laughed. We walked into his room, and Edward turned on some soft music. Clair de Lune came up and I smiled, probably looking like a fool in the doorway.

"Would you care to dance?" Edward asked, sticking his hand out. I smiled at him, and curtsied.

"Why thank you kind sir," I said, taking his offer. I positioned myself into a dance position, and danced along with Edward. I gently closed my eyes, and drifted off to a cloud.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I broke out of my trance and moved to a more casual position. I placed my hands around his neck and he moved his hands to my waist.

"No, more importantly, where did _you_ learn how to dance like that," I said.

"Dance lessons," Edward said easily. I raised my eyebrows.

"What? I was five, okay." He defended himself.

I laughed.

"Sorry, it's just that I hardly know any guys that can dance this well," I said.

"What about you? Where did you learn to dance like this?"

I blushed a crimson red and looked down.

"My mom started making me take dance lessons ever since I was four. I started out with ballet and then moved on to other dances," I replied, my head facing the ground the whole time.

I felt Edward's hand on my chin and he pulled my chin up, forcing me to look in his glorious emerald green eyes.

"What kind of dances did you learn?" he asked me.

"Pretty much every dance you can think of," I said.

"Ballroom?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Jazz?"

"Yes.

"Hip hop?"

"Yes."

"Darn. You did learn every dance."

"See I told you."

"Well, that another thing I can add to the list?" I looked at him confused.

"What list?"

"The list of qualities I like about you." he answered.

I blushed. _Edward kept track of my qualities?_

"What's on the list of qualities?" I asked casually.

"Uh… well there's your blush, and then there's your personality, and uh... basically everything about you is on that list," he said, stroking my cheek.

I laid my head gently on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt Edward kissing my hair every once in a while. The silence lasted until someone knocked on the door.

I released Edward and he went to get the door. Esme was standing in the doorway.

"Paintball?" Esme asked. Edward turned to me.

"Do you play paintball?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"We'll be down soon," he said to Esme.

"Okay, we'll be in the west wing," she said. Edward nodded his head. He closed the door and averted his attention to me.

"It's official, your parents are like the awesomest parents ever," I said. He laughed.

"They just like to play sports," he explained. I laughed.

"Are we still playing?" I asked.

"Yes, come on. They're in the west wing," he said, taking my hand. We walked down to the west wing. It was HUGE! There was nothing, just some boxes of crates slathered in red and blue paint. Everyone was there, gearing up for the game.

"Ready to get crushed?" Emmett asked.

"No, but you have to get ready to be crushed," I said. I walked over and put on the gear. I got blue, and Edward got red.

"Cullen, get ready to have your ass smoked," I said.

"We'll see about that, Swan," he said. Turns out, it was guys against girls, so Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I were on one team, whereas Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were on the other.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Carlisle said. And the paintball war began. The girls were all flexible and we rolled and ducked in the right places. As for the guys, they were bigger and not as flexible and made an easy target, Emmett especially.

At the end, the girls ended up winning. We gave each other high fives and smirked at the boys. Their heads were hung down.

"Now that we won, it's time for your punishment," Rosalie announced. The color drained from the boys face. I looked at Rosalie in confusion. Rosalie grinned devilishly at me. Alice whispered something in my ear, and I large grin spread on my face.

I looked over to Edward and grinned evilly at him. I saw the color drained out of his face. He mouthed _Don't do this Bella._ I giggled.

"Too bad Edward, you face your punishment whether you like it or not," I said. We trickled out of the west wing, leaving the boys with shocked covering their faces.

* * *

A/N: Anyone know what the punishment is? If you guess it correctly, then you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter. ;) So go ahead and review. I want to go past the 300 limit. :)

Losta Love

-Emilie


	19. Rosalie and Caffeine Don't Mix

A/N: Yes people, I'm alive(: I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but I have (finally!) a new chapter up. And last chapter I asked everyone what the punishment was, and two people got it right. So congrats to **I Luvz Twilight **and **UrEveryDayDork**. I'll stop short on the mote. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I'm just having fun with the characters.**

**

* * *

**We walked up to Alice's room, smiling the whole way.

"What are we gonna wear? Are we gonna wear the same like last year? Torture them?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, but this time, Edward gets to play too," Alice looked at the evilly.

"Esme, you're not going to stop them?" I asked.

"Well, the boys lost. A fair game," she replied coolly.

"So you're going to punish Carlisle also?" I asked, smirking.

Esme blushed lightly, and regained her composure.

"Yes, I will," she said. We all burst into giggles. We arrived in front of Alice's room. Of course, the door said 'Alice' in pink swirly script.

"Of course," I muttered. When I entered the room, I opened my mouth in shock.

Alice's room was decked out in an avalanche of colors. It looked like the colors of the rainbow splattered all over the room.

"You might want to close your mouth, I don't want any spit on my carpet," Alice said jokingly. Esme and Rosalie giggled.

"You can't blame me, but your room matches your personality. It's very... bright," I said, trying to find a correct adjective.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said, skipping to the closet. She suddenly turned around and looked at us. She smiled brightly.

"What?" we all said in unison.

"You know how the punishment is just not having the guys touching us but we can touch them, right?" she said.

All of us nodded.

"Well, instead of just having them not touch us, we wear very revealing clothes and have them suffer a bit," she said.

We all grinned, including Esme, evilly.

"Alice, I love your evil mind," Rosalie said.

"It's a gift," she said arrogantly.

We all snorted.

"Well, what are we exactly supposed to wear?" I asked.

"Something that drives the boys crazy," she said. "I know that Edward like you in blue, Emmett like Rosalie in red, and Carlisle likes Esme in purple. We can go from there."

We all agreed and raided Alice's closet.

After a short period of time, we got ready.

Alice had on a very revealing top in green and a short--- and I mean REALLY short--- skirt.

Rosalie opted for just a striped red bikini top and a denim skirt. She was all giddy with excitement.

Esme had the most amount of fabric, she wore a cute green halter and a pair of shorts, which was a big step for her, considering she never wore any above the waist.

Then we come to mine. Mine was probably the most dramatic. Alice figured that Edward needed more punishment, considering he has never brought home a girl and never really mined about Rosalie and Alice. I only had a strip on fabric over my chest, and I had a very short skirt on. It looked like it was for a first grader. The rest of my body had nothing, so I had only 10 percent of my body covered.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Almost," Rosalie said, running--- as close as running as you can in a skimpy skirt--- back to the closet and brought out four pairs of shades.

"We can never forget these," she said. We all slid the shades on.

"SHOES!" Alice suddenly said. Now she ran back to her closet and grabbed out four pairs of boots. We slipped them on, and Alice remembered perfume. We sprit some of it each other and finalized our looks.

"Who goes first?" I asked.

"The stairs are wide enough, so we all can walk down together," she said.

We all agreed, and Rosalie reached for the doorknob, slowly, might I add.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"Dramatic effect, duh," Rosalie said, as if we knew.

"Just turn the knob and walk down," Alice said.

Rosalie grabbed the knob and we walked out. I felt like "The Plastics" from Mean Girls.

We walked down the stairs, surprised to see the boys sitting on the couch. I think they heard our heels and they turned our heads. Their eyes widened in shock.

"Holy, we did not sign up for this," Emmett said, breaking the silence. We said nothing and walked past the guys, straight to the garage door.

"Wait, you cannot go out like that. Bella, I forbid you to go out like that," Edward said. We turned around and gave them the do-you-think-you-can-stop-us pose. I decided to try something. I walked toward Edward, and slid my sunglasses so that they were lying on the tip of my nose. When he was in kissing-distance from me, I looked up to him through my lashes. I leaned into his ear.

"Watch me, you don't own me," I whispered into his ear. I noticed that he stopped breathing.

I turned around and headed back.

I turned back to Edward, "See you tonight." I blew him an air-kiss and winked. I walked back to the girls and we headed out to Alice's car. Alice turned on her car and sped away. As soon as we stopped to some random place, we bursted out laughing, tears spilling.

"Did… you… see... that? Edward looked like he was about to explode!" Alice said, laughing harder and harder by the minute.

"That was probably one of the best punishments we did," Rosalie said.

"It'll just get better and better," Alice said, speeding through the highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked, suddenly realizing I was in a car… with Alice.

"A beach house. It's where we always go for the punishment. It's nice to have them suffer, but we shouldn't," Rosalie explained.

"Oh." I tried to keep myself occupied and my eyes landed on the odometer. It read 100 mph.

"Holy! Alice, slow down!" I said, suddenly becoming frightened.

"Chill Bella, geez. I always drive like that. I don't get caught."

"Well, you may not get caught, but I don't want my life to end today, and in stripper clothes. What will the police think?" I said, half joking and half serious.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" I asked Esme. She laughed.

"All of us drive like this, it's not a surprise," she answered.

"What kind of mother are you?" I asked, surprised buy her answer.

"A very cool one," she said. Everyone started laughing.

"Don't say that," Alice said.

"There's nothing wrong with me saying that," Esme retorted.

"You're a mom, moms don't say that," Alice said.

"Alice, get back to your driving," she said. Then it became silent. Rosalie leaned forward and turned on the radio.

She flipped through the channels when the Jonas Brothers came on.

"Sing along!" Alice said.

We started signing on top of our lungs, well except Esme. She watched us make a fool of ourselves.

_I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You've got me on my toes_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
C'mon girl_

_I fell so fast  
Can't hold myself back  
High heels, red dress  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Walk in the room all I can see is you  
Oh, you're starin' me down I know you feel it too_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight  
Your Brothers sing it loud and we're feelin' right  
Get up and dance, don't try and fight it  
Big Rob is for real and that's no lie_

_Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes  
It keeps on burnin' up, more and more  
I got JB with me playin' it down  
Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

When the song ended, we started laughing. Alice was laughing so hard that she had to pull over and try to stop laughing.

"We just acted like complete fools," Alice stated.

"Not really, you looked like prostitute fools," Esme said. We all looked at her. "I'm saying the truth.

"We should probably head back. We need to head back to pack for the trip tomorrow," Esme said.

"But the punishment is still going on until 10, right? Rosalie asked.

"Of course, and we're also going to wear the outfits until it ends," Alice replied.

"But I dint have any hiking gear. How am I going to hike with the clothes I have?" I said, suddenly realizing I don't have anything suitable for hiking except for sneakers and probably jeans.

"I have some and if not, we can always go shopping," Rosalie said.

"I think I'll stick to the borrowing," I said. All of them laughed.

"So let's head back," Esme concluded. Alice revved up the engine and sped back home. We got back later than we planned, since "I Kissed a Girl" came on and we started singing.

By the time we got back, the house was dark. We stepped out of the car and looked at each other, puzzled. The cars were all here, so we were all confused.

Esme got her key and entered the kitchen. We followed behind Esme looking like cowards.

"This is our house, get a grip," Esme said. We stood up slowly and kept walking forward. When we reached the stairway, we heard a loud bang. It sounded like a gun shot.

All four of us screamed loudly, and the lights turned back on. The boys came out under the stairway, clutching their sides, laughing their asses off. We all glared at them. When the laughter died down, Emmett held up a milk carton.

"The fun things you can do with a pint sized milk carton," Emmett said.

We shot daggers at them. Rosalie stepped up to Emmett.

"You think this is funny? You scared the crap out of me. Tonight, you'll be staying in the guest room," Rosalie declared.

"You know it's MY room?" Emmett said. _What a douche._

Rosalie raised her eyebrows, giving him the are-you-sure-you-want-to-go-there look.

"Fine, I'll sleep in the guest room. Just know you're the one that's going to be suffering," Rosalie said. She walked up the stairs to get her stuff.

I looked over to Edward and saw that he was also so cocky oh himself.

"Rosalie will get scared, after the stunt you pulled just now. I'll sleep with her in the guest room," I said. I saw Edward's face go pale.

"What? You can't do that," Edward complained.

"After the stunt you did today, I think I can," I said.

"But Bella," he pleaded.

"Have fun sleeping by yourself in such a big bed," I said. "I'll see you in the morning." I walked up the stairs and into Edward's room. I grabbed my items, and before I left, I took a large intake of Edward's scent. _One night. I can do this._

I headed down the stairs and into the guest room.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, after knocking the door. She changed into a tank and shorts.

Rosalie smiled. "Not at all. I was just packing for tomorrow's camping trip, oh and you need clothes."

"I have them, but I don't think they'll be hiking appropriate," I said, lifting up my duffel bag.

"Well what do you have to work with?" she asked.

"Well, sneaker, jeans, and tees."

"It's not bad, except you might want a coat and hiking boots. Esme can get that for you."

"Okay. I'm going to shower." I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom across the room. I showered quickly. I came out and quickly changed into my light pink tank and a pair of long black bottoms. I walked back into the room; Rosalie had a duffel bag out and was putting some clothes in there. There was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. Emmett was standing there with a single rose in his hands.

_"I'll leave you two alone,"_ I mouthed. I walked past him, gave him a push, and closed the door.

I walked out onto the patio and sat down on the patio swing. I leaned my head on the railing and closed my eyes. I gently rocked back and forth. I started humming.

I suddenly heard footsteps. I opened my eyes and looked up. Edward was standing there, with apology in his eyes. _Do not give in._ I repeated in my head.

"Hey," he said, trying to think of something.

I turned my head the other way. He sat down next to me. I got up and moved to the railing of the patio. I looked up on the sky. I felt a pair of arms around my waist, and hands around my hands.

"Let me go!" I said, trying to struggle apart. Well, not really, I enjoyed his warmth.

"No." he replied. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Edward laid his chin on my shoulder. "I just want to apologize. I'm sorry."

"Apology _not_ accepted," I said.

"Oh really?" he started kissing my neck and collarbone.

My breathing become irrational and I felt my knees growing weak. Edward continued kissing my neck and moved up.

"Are you sure you don't accept my apology?" he asked again.

"Fine! You win. Apology accepted!" I said, turning around. He smiled, and his green eyes were lit with excitement.

"I thought so." He crashed his lips on mine. I eagerly twisted my hand into his luscious locks and his arms snaked around my waist. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his forehead. Edward smiled like a fool. I walked up to the railing and stared up the sky.

Edward's arms went across my waist from the back. His chin was on my shoulder.

"There are so many stars tonight," I said, looking at the little blinking lights in the sky.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath of the air. When I opened my eyes, I saw shooting star flying across the sky.

"Edward! Look!" I said, getting excited. The only time I've ever seen a shooting star was when I was five. I felt his arms no longer on my waist and he stood next to me. He looked up at the sky and I quickly closed my eyes, clasped my hands together, and made a wish. _I wish I was with Edward, forever._ When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward has his eyes closed and he was in the same position I was two seconds ago. His eyes fluttered open.

"What'd you wish for?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Have you ever heard of '_curiosity killed the cat_'?" He asked.

"I'm not a cat. Would you care to tell me now?" I said.

"I wished that I would stay with you forever," I said, his eyes burning with love. I felt my eyes watering. Edward took that as a sign of hurt.

"Bella? Are you okay? Was it something I said?" he asked.

I shook my head and looked down. A single tear escaped and I sniffed.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has every said to me. For the record, I wished the same thing too," I said. He smiled.

"What can I say? Great minds think alike."

I let out a small chuckle. I stood on my toes and kissed him lightly. I pulled away.

"Would you like to move back to my room now?" he asked. I giggled.

"I'd be honored."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ The next day, Edward woke me up at five--- yes, five in the morning---- to get ready for the trip. I groaned and headed to the bathroom. I came back out, refreshed and saw that a set of clothes were set on the bed. I smiled, and changed into them. I found a note folded in half below the clothes. It said _Bella_ on the cover in Edward's elegant script.

_Dad wants us to go up to the house first. I've taken your stuff also. I'll see you when you arrive with Mom, Alice, and Rosalie. I'll see you soon. I love you._

_Edward._

I sighed, and changed. After putting on the jeans, tee, and bulky hiking boots **(I have no idea how hiking boots look like, so bear with me.)** I grabbed the coat and headed downstairs.

"Morning," I said, when I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Bella. Help your self," Esme said from the counter. Rosalie and Alice were on the table with their toast and orange juice. Rosalie wasn't really conscious from what I saw and Alice was munching on her toast. I grabbed a buttered bagel and a glass of milk. I sat down next to Alice.

"Morning Bella," Alice said cheerfully.

"How can someone be so preppy at 6 in the morning?" Rosalie said. She sat straight back up.

"Morning Rosalie," I said.

"G' morning Bella," Rosalie said.

'Rose, you need coffee," I said.

"Yeah. I think I do," she said. She got up and walked over to the coffee brewer. She poured herself a cup of coffee, grabbed the milk and sugar and mixed. She came back to the table and Esme sat down next to her.

"We need to get going in an hour," she said.

"Okay," we all said together. Rosalie took a large gulp of her coffee.

"Whoa… No wonder they call this a miracle worker. I feel a lot better," she said, taking another big sip.

"Rosalie, you might want to stop with the coffee," Alice said.

"Why? This is so good!" Rosalie said at such a fast pace I could barely understand what she was saying.

"Rosalie, would you like to give me the coffee?" Esme asked.

"Nope," Rosalie said.

"I think the coffee got to her," Alice whispered in my ear.

"She's even worse than you when you had that sugar rush," I said. She laughed.

"I think we should start heading out," Esme suggested.

"I'll get the rope," Alice said jokingly. Esme shot her an are-you-sure-you-want-to-do-that look.

"Kidding," Alice said, raising her hands up.

"Who's driving?" I asked.

"Alice, you want to drive?" Esme asked.

"I don't want to ruin my Porsche with the dirt," she said.

"We have a rental, remember?" she said.

"Right."

"Then let's go," Esme said.

We grabbed our things and pulled Rosalie along. She was suffering from a bad case of caffeine rush.

We climbed into the rental and Alice sped off. We got lost somewhere along the way, since Alice took a wrong turn, so we got there thirty minutes later than planned. On the bright side, Rosalie got over her caffeine rush and is now back to normal.

We arrived at the house at eight, and parked in the hidden garage.

"I can believe you have a house in the middle of the woods," I said.

"We got a permit," Esme said. I grabbed my stuff from the trunk and headed to the house. It looked just like a log cabin from the outside. We entered the room and were greeted with the scent of hot chocolate.

The boys came up to greet us.

"What took you so long? I missed you," Edward said, stroking my cheek with one hand and the other went around my waist. I laughed.

"It's a secret," I said.

"You want to start hiking?' Carlisle suggested.

"That's fine," Jasper said. "You in?" he asked, directing Edward and Emmett. Edward looked at me and I nodded my head.

"We're in," he said.

"Well, I guess we're going too," Emmett said.

"Alright, go get whatever you need and meet back here in five," Carlisle said, sounding like a sergeant. We parted our ways.

"Your stuff is in my room," Edward said. He pulled me to a corridor. He opened the door and gestured me in.

The room was small and had only one bed. There was a bathroom joined in there and a fireplace.

"The fireplace is in case we get cold," Edward explained.

"Okay. What do we need exactly?" I asked.

"A backpack, water, clothes, and boots," he said. I laughed.

"Beside that."

"Well, we can't bring cell phones, since we don't get any cell service here," he said.

"Oh." Edward pulled out two backpacks and gave one to me. I took one and place my bulky coat in there. It was that cold. We walked back out and Esme each gave us a large--- I mean huge--- bottle of water. I stuffed it into my backpack. It weighted the backpack down instantly.

"Now, we have no connection what so ever, so if you're done hiking, just head back. If everyone isn't here by 8 at night, we call the park ranger, right?" Esme said.

"Okay," we said in unison.

"Well have fun. And stay safe," Carlisle said. All six of us headed out and parted our ways as couples.

Edward and I enjoyed the wildlife and laughed and joked. We got tired after a while and sat down.

We leaned against a tall tree and taking big gulps of water.

"How do you like it so far?" Edward asked.

"It's nice." I replied.

**EPOV**

"It's nice." Bella said. She took another big gulp and I decided to have a bit of fun. I grabbed my bottle and started splashing her.

"Hey! Stop it," she said, getting up and running away from me. I ran after her and kept on squirting. She picked up her pace and the next thing was not part of my plan. Bella disappeared.

"Bella?" I shouted. No answer. I started worrying.

"Bella?" I shouted a little louder this time.

I started to panic, I ran back to the house, and just my luck saw Carlisle and Esme on the porch.

"I've lost Bella," I declared. They looked up at me.

"What? How do you just lose a person?" Esme asked me.

"I don't know, I was playing with her and she just disappeared," I said.

"Well don't panic, the forest isn't that big, we'll call the park ranger," he said.

I nodded my head, scared shitless.

**BPOV**

One minute, Edward was chasing me, and the other, I got lost. I sprinted as quickly as I could and I tripped. My hands were covered with blood and I felt a warm liquid on my face. I felt myself growing dizzy.

"Edward?" I said. No answer.

"Edward?" I said, a bit more loudly. Still not answer.

"Edward!" I shouted. There was still no answer.

_Don't panic Bella. He'll find you._ I thought, trying to clam myself down. I tried getting up, but I felt a sharp pain in my right leg. I looked down and saw that blood was streaming. I limped to the nearest tree and leaned against it. I kept on limping; I didn't know where I was going.

"Edward!" I shouted again, hoping for an answer. Still, nothing. I felt tears coming up but I tried to blink them back. I heard a howl. I jumped in shock and the tears fell. The blood was making me dizzy and I felt my legs growing weaker and weaker. My head was clouded, and I was enveloped into a state of unwelcomed unconsciousness.

A/N: You like? HEHE. I know you do. So if you want an update, you will have to beat the 35 reviews before you can get a new chapter.(: I don't think it'll be a problem. So go ahead and review. Make my day(:


End file.
